Defining Moments
by iamthewalrus93
Summary: When Ginny is kidnapped from where she and her father are standing guard over the imprisoned death eaters at Azkaban, her world turns upside down. All this thanks to one person. Tom Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

Defining Moments

Defining Moments

Iamthewalrus93

Tom R jr. + Ginny W.

Lucius Malfoy bowed low in front of me.

"Milord, please, forgive me." I rolled my eyes. Did he expect me to be forgiving? Was Lord Voldemort this forgiving?

"Lucius, you slunk back to the enemy when I fell, your wife lied to me, which caused my downfall. Would you forgive such a terrible folly?" I said in a bored voice.

"No, master, no, but-"

"But you expect me to?" Honestly, he's pureblood trash sometimes, the old git. "Also, that doesn't make your wife innocent."

"M-m-milord, please, she was only worried for our son!" Lucius sobbed.

"Now Lucius are you saying that your son is more important than my entire war effort?" I drawled, examining my fingernails. Lucius shook his head repeatedly, I rolled my eyes, and leaned forward to whisper to Lucius. "If you do not fail me in this, Lucius, You will be greatly rewarded, and all of this forgotten." Lucius stared up, into my handsome face. The new dark lord, that some would recognize as Tom Riddle. I'm only around eighteen physically, but mature beyond my years mentally. When Voldemort was killed, my soul was released from all the maiming that the older me had put it through. The body and soul were perfectly preserved. Most of the death eaters didn't like taking orders from a boy who was the age of their sons, but the few left decided to rally around me. I looked out the window into the night, and exhaled deeply.

GGGGGGGGGGGG

I sat bolt upright in bed. I was panting, and sweating profusely. I had been having a nightmare about Lucius Malfoy, and a man I didn't know. I ran a hand through my hair, and sighed. Someone knocked, and my father's voice wafted through the door.

"Ginny, It's time to go." He whispered to the dark. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah dad, I'm up." I whispered back. My dad left, and I pulled on a sweater and jeans, and pulled my long hair into a ponytail. I emerged, and grabbed a bagel before going out onto the lawn to apparate with my father. I shivered when we arrived at the blustery, rainy island of Azkaban. I went into the stone fortress, as my dad took his post at a desk they had brought. I walked up the rows of cells, and saw Ron and Hermione leaving after their watch. I stopped at some cells, to ask if they had enough food, or water, but they seldom replied. I finally decided that I had checked all of them when I returned to where my father was. He was bent over the desk, and I frowned, shocked that he had fallen asleep. "Dad, come on, wake up. We're supposed to be-" I gasped. My dad had a faint trickle of blood seeping out of his mouth. "Dad? Dad?" I was shaking his shoulder, when I heard the clangs of cells being opened. I grabbed my wand, and bolted to where the cells were.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I sighed. That had been almost too easy. The man had been half asleep when Lucius had hit him over the head with the lamp. I strode quickly down the corridor of cells, and released each of my soon-to-be-faithful servants. I rounded a corner, dragging the man. We came to a stop at the end of the cells, when a voice called,

"Let him go!" I glanced over my shoulder. A pretty red haired girl was brandishing her wand at me. I nodded at Knott who jumped forward and wrestled her wand away from her. I walked slowly up to her, releasing the man.

"Well, Hello beautiful," I said, drawing level to her. She glared at me. I smiled down at her, running my eyes over her body. She was quite fit.

"Stay away from me." She ordered. I sneered at her, in a way that would have made my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin proud.

"You think you can order me?" She glared at me some more. I grabbed her chin and directed her gaze up at me.

I glared down at her, until I realized where I recognized her from.

"You!" I hissed, and grabbed her upper arm, steering her away from the death eaters. She attempted to wrench away, but I was holding her wand arm tightly.

"Let go of me!" She hissed. "Let go!" She looked weakly into my eyes again, and her breathing became erratic. I pulled her out the door, and apparated sidelong with her. We arrived at a beautiful mansion, but Ginny didn't notice. She was still trying to get away from me. Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy popped into existence beside us. I threw Ginny to Malfoy, and said,

"Deal with her. Put her in the dungeons." Lucius turned to go, but I caught his arm, my eyes glittering. "Lucius, not a scratch on her, or else you will be receiving the same, ten fold." I said dangerously. Lucius cocked an elegant eyebrow, bowed his head, and pulled Ginny along behind him.

"Who are you?" She demanded of me. "Why have you brought me here?" I didn't reply and just turned away.

I ran a hand through my hair, angrily. How could I not see this coming? I knew that we had made a bond when I was in that god-forsaken diary. I should have connected Potter with her. Why was I so dammed stupid?

GGGGGGGGGGGG

I turned to Lucius Malfoy, seething. "What do you want with me?" I spat. "Am I just a prisoner of war? You know you'll never win, with Voldemort gone. Who will rally you, tell you things to do, control you? Do you possibly think that Harry will let this go?" Lucius showed an evil grin.

"I don't think that you need to worry about that, Weasley. We do have a leader, that man who took you. Potter won't dare trying to fight us, after what just happened. You have no chance. Don't try to get out either, because the doors are magically locked." He threw me one last contemptuous glance, and then locked the cell behind him. I sank to the floor, sobbing. After what had just happened, who could blame me?

GGGGGGGGGG

I startled awake from where I had been dozing. I looked around my cell.

"Ugh…I had been hoping that it had all just been a dream." I groaned, and stretched my back from where it had been curled in an awkward position. Someone chuckled from the shadows and I scurried crab-like to the back corner of my cell.

"No such luck, Weasley." I peered through the darkness. I knew that voice. "If it had all been a dream then I wouldn't have to be here babysitting." I gasped.

"Malfoy?"

"Yep, it's me she-weasel."

"What are you doing here _ferret_." I asked through clenched teeth.

"Like I just said," he drawled, "Babysitting. Of course, I could be used for more useful work, but he said that you were priority one. I respect him and all, but still, how could a girl, a weaselette even, be priority one?" It was evident that he wasn't talking to me now.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy? Who ordered you to do this?" He looked at me, as if remembering that I was there.

"Never you mind, Weasley. You'll understand in due time, and believe me, you'll rather you didn't."

"Stop being cryptic, Ferret, and spit it out."

"Ouch, it bites." He said, grinning. He walked up to the bars. "We'll have enough time to discuss it all, don't worry Weasel." I glared at him.

"Why couldn't I have a woman guard? How will I go to the toilet with you watching me?" He wrinkled his nose.

"Believe me Weasley, I won't be watching. And on your first point, you could have a female guard, that is, if you wanted aunt Bellatrix to watch you." I shuddered.

"I guess you'll have to do." He sniggered.

"You sound like you have a choice, prisoner." He lay down on a bench, and closed his eyes. I got up and began to pace the small cell.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching me?"

"Only if another death eater comes. I doubt you can get out. It's practically impossible to get out of the cell without the wand, and even if you did, the door out is sealed against you, _if_ you made it that far through the corridors and tunnels." He added as a second thought.

"So you said we'd talk about what you were saying. Who is this 'he'?" He opened one eye.

"I don't think I want to talk to you right now. You see, I'm trying to get a little bit of sleep here."

"Well, I can keep you up."

"But you won't, because I have a wand, and you don't." I snickered disbelievingly.

"You wouldn't hurt me. I'm priority one, remember? And your conscience could never take it." He ground his teeth at that.

"You may be right about priority one, but my conscience wouldn't mind me stupefying you right now, just to shut you up." I smiled wryly, and shut up. We sat in silence for a while, before, "He's the new superpower in the wizarding world. More powerful than Voldemort. Something you've never seen before. Well, maybe you have." He chuckled to himself, but I didn't get it. "He's enough to rival Potter, Dumbledore and Hogwarts together."

"Why am I important to him?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not completely sure."

"Do you have a faint idea?"

"Not that I'm going to tell you, Weaselette."

"We aren't that different, Malfoy." He sat bolt upright.

"Incase you hadn't noticed, Weasley, we are complete opposites."

"Apart from the finances, and hair color-"

"Finances are a big part." He choked.

"-We are quite alike. Don't you get it? Weasel, and Ferret?"

"Oh brilliant, we're both rodents. Then what would that make Granger? A single celled organism?" I glared at him.

"I see what you're getting at with the animal analogy, but especially now, we're different. Look, I'm the guard, you're the prisoner. That's just the way it is, Weasley. I'll be higher than you for the rest of your life." He ducked his head as the bedpan clanged on the bars where I had thrown it at him. He grinned at me. "Good sturdy bars." I squinted my eyes at him, and he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Draco suddenly looked towards the door from his perch on a nook in the wall

A few days later, Draco suddenly looked towards the door from his perch on a nook in the wall. He jumped to his feet and stood infront of my cage with his arms crossed. The man who took me from Azkaban swept into the room.

"Let down the Façade, Draco. I know you were sitting." He said, grinning, Draco smirked back at him, and went to sit on the wooden bench infront of my cell. I stood by the bars, hooking my fingers through, trying to show I wasn't intimidated by the tall, strikingly handsome man before me. I felt as if I recognized him from somewhere, just like in Azkaban. He towered over me, coming to stand close to the bars. He eyed me.

"Draco, has miss Weasley exhausted her stay in the cell?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley is ready to go home." I cut in, knowing that it couldn't possibly work. He exhaled, and said,

"I don't believe that I asked you."

"Well, it isn't up to Draco." He barked a laugh.

"Well it certainly isn't up to you."

"You had better let me out of here, or else…" I growled. He grinned evilly.

"Or else what, Miss Weasley, young Potter will come and save you? Draco already told me that he broke up with you in your fifth year." He looked at me with false pity, and I snapped, just like I always did when someone talked about Harry.

"You can't possibly think that you could ever defeat him. He's the most powerful wizard of our time, learned everything from Dumbledore. He was his apprentice in many ways, and there's no way that you'd be able to defeat Albus Dumbledore." He was still smiling down at me.

"Well, we see where your loyalties are now. My predecessor already defeated Dumbledore, the old fool. You had better watch your tounge around me, or else I'll be forced to show you your place."

"Ah yes, my place, I was wondering when that would come up. So what am I going to be, a torture victim? A death eater whore? Tell me, sir, what will I be?" I asked with false enthusiasm. He whipped out his wand in a blur, and the next thing I was skidding backwards away from the bars. I cracked my head painfully on the stone wall at the back of my cell, and looked up at him. He was visibly fuming, which confused me. What was up with this guy?

"Tell me something Ginny, how are your brothers, Fred and George? Are they still bullying you like they were in first year?"

"No…" I said, not in denial, but disbelief.

"Oh, and the famous Harry Potter, it seems that he did end up liking you, didn't he? Just like how you wanted it way back then."

"Stop it." I said quietly.

"And Ron? Your big brother Ron? Is he being nicer to you now? I see that your family still doesn't have enough money to buy you new robes like you wanted when you were eleven."

"STOP IT!" I shrieked, and jumped to my feet. "No, you are not him! You aren't Tom!" For a second, he dropped his angry face, and replaced it with the smile he used when he persuaded me to do those awful things, and I crumpled to the floor.

"That's me, Ginny. Tom Marvolo Riddle, the dashing boy from the diary in your first year."

"No, no, no, no." I moaned to myself.

"Draco, Miss Weasley will be serving me as a personal servant until she learns what it is to be staying here." Draco stared at him. 'Something wrong, Malfoy?" Tom demanded. Draco shook his head, and stood. Tom looked at me one last time, and disappeared out the door.

"He has other girls for this." Draco muttered to himself, and opened the door. I made to bolt, but he grabbed me by the upper arm, hard enough to bruise. He pulled me along behind him, down corridors and hallways, around corners, until I was sure I wouldn't have been able to find my way there from the dungeons. He pulled open a door, and thrust me in. He closed it behind him. "You aren't the only human slave that death eaters have. Many of the others are abused, though." He transfigured a bundle of clothes out of thin air, and handed them to me. "Put those on."

"They have a uniform?" I asked, close to laughing with hysteria.

"Yes." He said, without smiling, and I giggled nervously. "I'll wait out in the hall. Open the door when you're done changing, and give me the old clothes. If you take more than three minutes, I'm coming in. All of the windows are locked." I sighed, and nodded. I closed the door behind him, and looked at the clothes. Nice for servants, really, but I suppose most of the others weren't only used to do house work. A dark grey skirt and a green blouse, with the dark mark on the breast pocket. I rolled my eyes. Typical to have a green shirt. Draco had even supplied me with shoes. Plain black flats that adjusted to my size when I put them on. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun with the pony-tail tie I still had from the night I was taken. I opened the door for Draco, and he hurried in. He took one look at my face, and grimaced.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Wash your face atleast. The bathroom's just through that door." I rushed to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. I repeated Dracos grimace. I had dirt and grime all over my face. I put my face under the tap and scrubbed. I looked in the mirror, and was content with the cleanliness. I dried off with a towel, and flicked off the light.

"Is this…his room?" I asked Draco, studying the floor.

"Yeah. It is."

"Where am I staying?" I asked hopefully.

"With him. In here." My hopes were dashed.

"In his bed?" I squeaked, and he shrugged. "Should I start…cleaning?"

"May as well. I don't know what else he wants you to do." I gulped. "I'll be out in the hall." He said quickly, and made his escape. I sighed, and turned to survey the room. Despair washed over me, and I swallowed down the lump in my throat. May as well make the best out of it, I figured, and went to make the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I was folding clothes to replace in the dresser, when I felt a hand on my neck

I was folding clothes to replace in the dresser, when I felt a hand on my neck. I gasped and spun around, dropping the pile of laundry. It was him, Tom, and I put a hand over my racing heart

"You felt the need to scare me out of my skin?" I gasped. He smiled down at me, and I could feel the old feelings of trust and admiration trickling back into my heart. I shook my head to clear it.

"It was an accident. Here," He offered and lifted the unfolded clothes from the floor and folded them with his wand. He then directed them to the empty drawer that I had been about to put them in. "A lot faster with magic." I looked down and bit my lip angrily. He flopped onto the bed and put his hands behind his head. "Aw come on, Gin, can't we go back to the way it was?" I placed my fists on my hips.

"Oh, do you mean before or after you possessed me and nearly killed me?" He propped himself up on an elbow exasperatedly.

"That was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that."

"Oh really?" I asked hysterically. "Tom, I haven't seen you in six years. I was eleven years old and you took advantage of me." He cocked an eyebrow and grinned. I gritted my teeth. "I've changed a lot since then."

"I can see that." His eyes raked over me, and I clenched my fists.

"Can you be reasonable?"

"Depends what that is."

"Just…let me go home. Please, I-"

"And what will you do when you get there? Do you think that Potter and his cronies will just let you go without telling them all about my organization, where I am, what it looks like, who's running it?"

"You don't need me here Tom, please, I'm no help to you."

"You think that now."

"What are you going to do? Torture it out of me?"

"I'd really rather not. I'd rather you just gave it to me."

"Tom, please, I love him-" He slapped me hard, and my head snapped to the side painfully. I raised a hand to my cheek, as he roared,

"YOU DO NOT LOVE HIM! You can't love him while you're here!" He crouched down to where I was on the floor. His face was full of malice. "I'm an extremely jealous man Ginny, and possessive. It isn't nice. I hate Harry Potter for stealing you away from me. Don't you get it? We're bonded. Our souls call out for each other, they're fated to be together. That was set when I took part of yours out from you, and poured some of mine into you, back when you were eleven. You'll never love another man now that we're reunited. It's the same for me. It's like the world is completely new to me, and the only important thing is you." I shuddered away from him, every word reverberating in my head.

"I hate you." I whispered, and he laughed harshly.

"Do you think that changes anything? Part of my soul still wants to be with me, just like part of yours pulls me to you." He ran a hand over my head. "I'm sorry. I'm very sorry that I hit you, but I just can't take it." I looked up at him. There must be some truth to what he was saying. Voldemort would never have apologized. He did look sorry. "But, I'm not sorry that we're bonded together." He stood straight, and took my hand to pull me up. When I stood he didn't let go of it. He placed it over his heart and rubbed soothing circles into it.

Draco popped his head in the door. "Alright?" He asked me. "Tom, do you need me here?" Tom rolled his eyes.

"For gods sake, Draco. Stop calling me that. You're my right hand man, but still." Draco smiled impishly.

"It separates you from Voldemort." He explained. I looked back to Tom, who was still grinning. Draco left, and Tom dropped my hand.

"Alright, servant. Bring me dinner." I raised an eyebrow and he added, " Down the hall, take a right, a right, then a left. It's behind the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. It just swings out. May as well get yourself some food too." I swept him an ironic bow, and I heard him chuckle as I left. I walked into a kitchen that was a flurry of movement. What seemed like hundreds of little elves scurried around my knees and prepared food. One noticed me, thrust a serving tray into my arms, and a plate full of steaming food. She also added a goblet and a bottle of wine.

"You are the servant for our master?" She asked in a squeaky voice. I nodded.

"But can I get another plate of food?" I begged. She bowed to me, and hurried off. She placed another plate and goblet on my tray, and I raced out of the portrait hole. I walked more carefully down the hallways, and pushed the door open to his chambers. I set the tray on a table that hadn't been there before. I unloaded his plate and goblet, then moved around to the other side of the table and did the same for my food. He sat in the seat I had left for him, and I stood nervously on the other side of the small table.

"Are you going to eat?" He asked amused. I cocked my head. "Sit, please." He said, and gestured to the other chair.

"So much for treating me like a servant." I grumbled. He banged his cutlery down, making me jump.

"Just because I'm polite to you doesn't mean I tolerate being spoken to without the utmost respect, Ginny." I ducked my head and nodded, then wolfed down my food.

"Where do most people eat?" I asked once I had finished. "In their chambers, or…"

"Some choose to eat privately, but we have a ballroom that is used for a meal hall. It's much like the great hall." He popped another piece of steak into his mouth. I had finished much before him. I was forced to sit and wait for him to slowly eat his meal.

"Do I take the dishes back?"

"No. A house elf will come for them."

"So…what do you do? For the rest of the evening."

"What would you do were you home? I talk to my death eaters, and my friends. Occasionally we have meetings, like tonight. I play chess, or else do anything I want to." He said simply. "But now, I'm going to be late for the meeting. I'll see you afterwards. Feel free to roam, but try not to get lost, will you? It's tiresome to need to find people. The doors are locked against you, so no need to waste time on that. You can use the washroom for whatever you need, there's a shower in there if you want it. But I really am late, so I need to go." He ran his hand over my head again, and rested it on my cheek. "Goodbye." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter goes out to my beloved reviewers

**A/N: This chapter goes out to my beloved reviewers! Pixiedreamer21: you were my first reviewer! The one who caused me to keep writing! The Creatress: I agree, but it makes him hotter, eh? NailPolishRemover: What a faithful friend you are. Thanks for sticking with me through the worse stages of this fic! :P**

**Keep reviewing pleeeeeease!**

**Onto the show! – Iamthewalrus93**

It was hard treating her like a servant, and I could tell that I was failing. I was too attached to her, and that was dangerous. I shook my head as I walked down the halls, and straightened the collar on my black button-up shirt, and brushed off my black pants. I ran a hand through my dark hair, and opened the door to the ballroom where we also held our meetings. They bowed to me as one. I saw the recovered death eaters among them. Draco and Lucius were closest to the front, just like normal. I strode down the floor where they had parted I sat on my seat at the front, and they all straightened. I sighed, and prepared to listen to them, all the while my thoughts flying back to the woman in my chambers.

GGGGGGGGGG

I could tell when he returned from the meeting that he was bone tired.

"Ugh, I hate those meetings." He groaned. "I'm taking a bath."

"It's ready for you in the other room." I said nervously. He looked at me oddly, and smiled.

"Good work servant." He drawled, and started pulling buttons open on his shirt as he walked towards the bathroom. I rolled my eyes. He was almost exactly like I remembered him. I smiled to myself. Back then I hadn't realized how attractive he was…Stop thinking like that! I told myself. Just, stop. He emerged from the bathroom a while later, and I was making a pot of tea, like I usually had before bed with mum and dad. My mouth fell open. He was wearing nothing more than a towel around his waist. His wet hair fell around his face, and his contoured chest was available for my eyes to go over every faucet and crevice.

"Ung…" I moaned when I saw him. I wanted nothing more than to sprint over and run my hands down his chest and back. I restrained myself. Barely. He noticed that I was staring, and turned to face me, propping his hands on his hips and smirking.

"What, Weasley? You like what you see?" He raised an eyebrow, and I realized I had been pouring tea on the table. I turned beet red, and started to mop it up. "No need." He said, and grabbed his wand from the table, and said "Scourgify." I couldn't believe I had missed his wand there! I could be on my way home already. I suddenly realized that I didn't want to go. Not now, at any rate. He walked slowly closer to me, and I was mesmerized by his face. He leaned down on top of me, not breaking eye contact, and pushed me down with him. My back was almost on the table, when he grabbed the teacup, and straightened up. He smirked at me, and took a sip of the tea. I panted, winded from his close contact. He raised his eyebrows at me, and took another drink. As he finished the tea, I asked,

"So, um, where am I sleeping?" He bounced back on the bed, and put his arms behind his head again. I was still hypnotized by his wiry muscled teenage frame.

"Right here." He said, as if I should have guessed. I gulped again, and said,

"I don't have a nightgown." He cocked an eyebrow, and grinned mysteriously. "Could you get me one or something?" I choked out. He rolled his eyes.

"Just grab one of my shirts, I'll fix it." I complied, and handed him a green shirt (hey, I only had green or black to choose from.) and he lengthened it an inch.

"A little longer?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head, grinning. I glared at him, and retreated to the bathroom to put it on. It barely covered my bum, so I frowned, and walked back into the main room carefully. Tom was rolled over the other way, so I slipped into bed carefully, and scooched as far away from him as I could go. He rolled over, and pulled me towards himself, so that he was spooning me, and I grimaced. He had only donned a pair of shorts to wear in bed.

"You should be happy." He said. "I usually sleep in the nude." I snorted in laughter, and he chuckled behind me.

GGGGGGGGGGGG

Two days later was not a good day. Tom was grumpy, which made him take it out on me, and so I was grumpy too. We got into a row, which included me shrieking over and over,

"Let me go back! Let me go back! Let me go back!" Eventually, he grabbed me by the shoulders, and leaned in close to my face, and hissed menacingly,

"Never. You are never leaving this manor, so get used to it, do you understand? I am never letting you leave. You'll be here until you _die_." I burst into tears, and he groaned in frustration, and then left the room. I whirled around the room, looking for some kind of escape, anything to get away. The balcony! Tom had opened the door yesterday, so it was still unlocked! I looked around the room and hurried to the small outcrop. I looked down. It was only about seven feet to the ground! If I swung down, I could jump the rest of the way. I did just that, and landed with a quiet thump. I looked up to make sure no one was watching, and then sprinted down a short lawn and through the forest that surrounded the manor. I had been gone an hour or two, and was starting to get hopeful, when I heard it. The cracks of apparition right behind me.

I looked over my shoulder quickly, and saw Death Eaters, clad in robes and masks. I gasped, and started running again. One apparated right in front of me, grabbed me in a bear hug, and apparated away. I thumped them on the back, struggling to get away, and Draco pulled off his mask. He looked livid. He pulled me up the lawn, and through the main doors, just like his father had done the first day that I was there. He threw me to the cold marble floor, and glared at me. I shrank away from him.

"Have you any idea how much trouble I would have been in if I hadn't have found you?" Draco demanded. I didn't reply. "It was just lucky that Blaise saw you while he was scouting on his broomstick!" I curled as tight as I could go, away from him. "Well, at least the dark lord has found a way to…amuse himself." My head snapped up, and Draco was leering at me. I stood suddenly, and he pulled me into the ballroom.

Tom was seated on his normal seat on the dais, with Pansy Parkinson seated on his lap. She was kissing his neck, his face, basically drooling all over him. I ground my teeth, and something inside of me made me want to stalk over to her and hit her into the next century. She shouldn't have been the one seated there.

"Jealous, Ginevra?" Tom asked me lazily. I glared at him. "I can see it in your mind." He explained. "Leave us!" He snapped at Pansy. She stood, and bowed to him, smirked at me, then fled. Tom stood. "You aren't as pure as your family thinks you are, are you Ginny?" I kept glaring at him, refusing to answer. He walked up to me, and slung an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. I turned my face away, but he pulled it roughly back towards him. "You are so irresistible when you're angry." and then he kissed me. It was a chaste kiss, but it surprised me all the same. It was the first time he had ever kissed me. He pulled away, and called, "Send in the prisoner!" I gulped. This would not be good. Colin Creevy was thrown into the chamber, and I groaned. Tom pulled him closer to us by magic, and stood over him. "You know this boy?" I didn't reply. "Crucio!" He cried suddenly, and Colin's body flopped and twitched erratically. I shrieked, and fell to the floor beside him. "Say it." Tom hissed angrily. I looked up at him through my tears. He lifted the spell for a second, and then recast it. "Say it!" He said again.

"Anything!" I sobbed. "Please, Tom, stop this!"

"Ginny, no!" Colin croaked.

"Say you'll never leave again, say you'll never try to escape again!" Tom hissed. He cast the spell again. Colin cried out and flopped around.

"I promise!" I cried. "Stop hurting him!" Tom stood over me, and lifted the spell off of Colin.

"Swear it. I'll use a spell that I control, so that you can't." I faltered for a second. "Do it, or I swear I will kill him." Tom said, in a dead voice. I nodded, and he cast a silent spell on me. I felt a surge run through my veins and my head snapped up to look at Tom. He was glaring down at me, and I stood stiffly. "Get rid of this." He said to Draco, who dragged him out. I eyed Tom, warily. "Now you see that I get what I want." He fumed. I genuinely smiled at him. He looked down at me bemusedly. "You're happy?"

"I'm not close to happy, Tom. You just tortured one of my best friends. I should hate you, but you were right." He cocked an eyebrow at me. "I can't hate you." I breathed. He ran a thumb across my cheek, and I raised a hand to keep his there. I felt like such an awful person. How could I be content with the man who just tortured Colin? Did that make me a monster too? Tom leaned in to kiss me again, and I decided that I didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First of all, I'd like to put in a certain something:

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to put in a certain something:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR AM I J.K. ROWLING. I HAVE NO LEGAL CLAIM ON ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT SHE HAS FORMED. I do however have some that I made myself.**

**Phew, now that's over I want to apologize to anyone who's reading this (or cares at all about my humble story.) Pixiedreamer 21, thanks so much, again! You continue to inspire me to keep posting! GoldenFawkes, thanks! I'd like to think it's well done :P I don't have a beta currently so I hope that it's ok with spell check. The fic is going to stay T. I'm sorry, I know where you're coming from completely!**

**Back to Tom and Gin!**

I felt his eyes on the back of my neck the night after he tortured Colin. I was in a foul mood. He had been snappy and mean all day, even though I had told him I wasn't mad at him. I was disgusted, but I mean, how was I supposed to feel? I had every right to be upset with him!

"What?" I demanded, glaring up at him.

"You're coming to a meeting with me tonight." I gazed at him incredulously.

"What the hell are you talking about, you loon? I'm not coming to one of your damn meetings!" I could tell that I had crossed the line. The line between passable and…well… not tolerated.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked dangerously.

"I said no, I'm not going." I said, swallowing nervously. Suddenly his wand was pressed into my throat.

"I am your master and you will obey me!" He roared. I knelt in front of him looking down. He would want submission, so that's what I gave him. "Lets go _slave_." He ground out. He grabbed a fistful of my long red hair, and pulled me out the door.

GGGGGGGGGG

"Sit." He commanded me, pointing to the floor. I glared at him internally and sunk down on the edge of the dais, while he took his place in the throne behind me. I scanned the room warily. There were other women in my position, sitting at the feet of their 'masters'. There was a circle of mahogany chairs for the main families that supported the death eaters. Draco stood behind his father on Tom's right, but we were the only ones on the dais. Some men leered at me, raking over my body with their eyes. I glared back at them, my heart black with hatred. Stupid Riddle got me into this whole damn fiasco. He knotted his fingers in my hair possessively. "They won't touch you," he murmured into my ear. "At least, they'd better not."

"What would you do if they did?"

"Probably kill them. Cruelly. Publicly. Gruesomely." I looked at him incredulously, and he stroked my hair. "You're mine." I snorted, and his grip on my hair tightened painfully. I winced and he said, "Mind your place, slave." Abruptly he raised a hand, and the room fell silent. "Is there any news on the movements of the order?" I sighed, leaning back against his knees. It would be a long night.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A few days later, I found myself watching her again. She was seated on a window seat, in a library we have in the manor, reading some book about transfiguration. Honestly, my spies told me that Granger was the bookworm. I strode over to her, and sat beside her. She looked up startled, and then eyed me cautiously.

"I have a job for you." I whispered silkily. She stiffened. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I need you to tell me everything about Harry Potter that you know." She tilted her head at me, looking exasperated.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you all the secrets of the savior of the wizarding world. Hah, in your dreams." I clenched my fists to restrain from striking her. "I'm not telling you anything." I smirked. Well, if she wasn't going to offer it, I would simply take it from her.

"Legilimens." I whispered pointing my wand at her.

GGGGGGGGG

As his spell hit me, dozens of memories I had forgotten about came streaming into my mind. I saw Ron, when I was six, holding my toy broomstick over his head, and laughing cruelly. When I was nine, and Fred accidentally hit me over the head with a textbook. When I was eleven and Tom had turned mean, laughing about my fetish for the infamous Harry Potter. I saw Harry Kissing me after we won the quidditch cup. Tom wrenched out of me then, and I rubbed my eyes to clear them. I looked up at him, and he was livid. He was panting, as if trying to control himself, and he had jumped to his feet.

"You will never think about that again, do you understand me?" He growled. "Harry Potter is no longer part of your life. You don't need him, or your family. You aren't leaving here until you die, Ginevra, and that is the hard truth." My stomach clenched when I comprehended the words, and I flew into a rage.

"Damn you, you monster! Let me out of here! I don't care about you, or you bloody ideas of grandeur, or any of it!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. Tom was pulling me against him, and I was trying to push away, with all my might, hitting him, and screaming, "Let go of me, Let go!" To my surprise he did, and I ran from the room, with my hands up to my face.

I ran all the way back to his room, and slammed the door behind me. I knew that there was no way that a door could keep him from getting to me, but I didn't care then. I slumped down the wall, sobbing in my grief. I hated being here, even though now I wasn't confined to a cell anymore. I missed my family horribly, and Harry and Hermione. I heard the door crack open, but I didn't raise my head to see who it was. The person slid down beside me, and put an arm around my shoulders. I shied away from them, but Tom said,

"I'm sorry Ginny, I'm so sorry."

"You being sorry doesn't change it." I sobbed. He laid his cheek on top of my head, and stroked my hair.

"Please, don't cry." He begged. "I don't want to have to do that again, so will you just tell me about him?"

"How can I trust you?" I sniffed. "There's no way that I can trust you not to tell Malfoy, or anyone."

"You shouldn't trust me. I will tell them." He said bluntly. I sighed.

"Can you at least tell me about you, first?" He deliberated for a minute, but finally agreed.

"I'm sure Potter has already told you all he knows about me." She nodded. "But, the truth is, I'm not lord Voldemort. I've seen what he becomes, and I don't want to be that. Yes, we have the same ideals, and principals, but it's like we're different people. I'm him before he was dreadfully corrupted, so I'm still quite human. I don't like killing, but I do it when I need to. I really do like you, Ginny, and I try not to hurt you. I want a family, like the one I never had. I want children, and you, and you can throw in a dog and a cat too, if you like. I'm a normal, teenage boy, except for I'm going to rule the wizarding world some day, and that is almost inevitable. Now, I've told you more than I've ever told anyone else, so will you tell me about Potter?" I took a rattling breath, happy that he would at least trust me with his feelings, and launched into what I knew about the boy I used to love.

TTTTTTTTT

"Ginevra can be a great asset to us." I said, in a meeting with my top deatheaters. "She has lots of information that she's willing to give me about Potter and the Order of the Phoenix."

"I don't trust her." Snapped Bellatrix Lastrange, as if she were the master here. "She could be still working for them." I sighed. I knew Ginny was telling the truth, and I didn't like being talked to this way, as if I were just a teenage boy, only playing war with Harry Potter.

"I don't think I asked your opinion, Bellatrix." I said dangerously, but she didn't take the note.

"If she is so loyal to you, my lord, then make her take the death eater trial." She suggested. I really think that she is just sore that Voldemort died without professing his undying love to her. "She could receive the dark mark, and join our ranks. That is the only way I could trust her."

"I agree." Drawled Lucius. Rabastan and Rudolphus nodded their heads in agreement. Draco looked to me, being the good man and servant that he is, and asked,

"What do you think, milord? It is your decision."

"I think that it would be fine, for her, if she had an escort." I said, cautiously.

"No, no escort." Ordered Bella. Really, I lost it.

"Crucio!" I barked, flicking my wand at her. I let her roll about for a few seconds, before lifting the curse. "Bella, you forget your place." I hissed. "I give the orders here, don't forget that." She nodded, and reclaimed her seat. "Draco, you will accompany Ginny to the drop point, then pick her up afterwards." I dismissed them, but called Draco back to me. Once they were all gone, I said, "And Draco, don't let anything happen to her, alright? You're my best mate and all, but if something happens to her…" Draco nodded.

"She'll be alright. Hell, I completed it." I smiled a tight smile, trying to believe him.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom came into my room to find me writing on a long roll of parchment

**Quick A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling.**

**Sorry about the late postings! I have school now, and Cadets! Hopefully this chapter and that last one make up for it!**

Tom came into my room to find me writing on a long roll of parchment. He moved my hair away from my neck, and kissed the bare skin there. I was surprised by this show of affection, but there was no stopping him.

"Ginny," He whispered, "For you to stay with me, you need to complete a trial of sorts."

"What kind of trial?" I asked, turning to see him. He looked away.

"You will need to retrieve something useful to us. Many people have done it."

"When you say many people have done it, do you mean death eaters? Tom, am I becoming a death eater?" I was panicking.

"Well, yes, in a way, but I won't give you the regular dark mark, it's too much of a blemish on your perfect skin."

"Don't cover this up with a compliment." I whispered, but leaned my head against his stomach as he straightened.

"I'm sorry, but you're doing this." He ordered. I frowned a little at being told what to do, but didn't say anything. "I'll be back in an hour with what you'll need." And he disappeared. He returned, though, true to his word an hour later. He handed me dragon hide gauntlets, and a black peasant-like blouse. He also gave me a wand holster to attach to my jeans, and my wand back. "Don't try anything funny, Ginny. You've been earning my trust, don't loose it now." I smiled up at him, happy to have my wand back, and he planted a chaste kiss on my lips. Again, I was surprised, but said nothing. When I was ready, he walked me to a door that I didn't remember seeing before. He opened it, and led me down a wide spiral staircase with large oak doors at the bottom. Draco was waiting there, slapping gloves against his thigh impatiently. He dragged me away from Tom, and pulled me onto a broom with him.

"Were are we going?" I asked Draco, getting one last glimpse of Tom before I left.

"A castle in Scotland, not to far away." He replied. "You're getting a Sword, a lost one of Salazar Slytherins. There will be lots of guards there, so you better be a good fighter. I'll drop you on the roof, but I'll pick you up on the ground. Hurry, you only have twenty minutes." And after that, he didn't say another word to me. We landed on the roof, and I slid off. "Good luck." He said, before flying off.

GGGGGGGG

"Damn." I whispered as the man threw me to the ground, with my arms pinned behind my back. I had been caught, unfortunately, after I had gotten the sword. I had downsized it, and it was in my pocket. Then, the guards had noticed, and chased me down two levels of stairs. I still had five minutes to get away before my time ran out. As the man stood to pull me to my feet, I jumped up, and kicked him in the shins. I grabbed my wand from him, and leaped off the ledge onto a roof below. Landing hurt, but I got up, and slid down onto another roof. Finally I reached the ground, with six guards in pursuit, shooting hexes at me. I saw Draco taking off, and grabbed onto his hand. He pulled me onto the back of the broom and I buried my face in his back, shaking from fear. I calmed my breathing a bit, before we got back to the manor that was my prison. Bellatrix was there to meet us, to my distaste. I glared at her, in a foul mood already, from the trial.

"You didn't get it I presume." She cackled. I pulled my wand from the holster, and she backed up, worriedly. But instead of hexing her like I was longing to do, I pulled out the little sword and enlarged it back to its original size. Draco grinned, and I smiled maliciously at Bellatrix.

"You presumed wrong, now get out of my way. I'm tired, and I need to see the dark lord." Tom was in the ballroom, and was sitting on the edge of the dais. I could tell that he was concentrating not to fidget, because his eyes were closed, and he was leaning back on his elbows. I knelt in front of him, and placed the sword at his feet, bowing my head. I would stay here all night if I had to, but I wouldn't be the first to say something. Luckily he opened his eyes and looked down at me. I didn't see his reaction, but I heard the smile in his voice when he said,

"Arise, Ginevra Weasley, as a faithful servant to the dark lord." I was surprised at his formality until I realized that there were other people who had filed in after me. His top death eaters were there, and clapped for me, oddly. "It's customary to give the dark mark in private." He whispered to me. I nodded, handed him the sword, and then walked out. He followed me to his room, and closed the door behind himself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

I was proud of her, beyond measures. I couldn't get the door closed fast enough when we got to her room. I had already thought about her mark in detail, and when she looked to me, I ordered,

"Lie down on your stomach." She gulped, but did as I told her to do. I sat beside her, and was glad that she had removed the blouse, and had donned a simple tank top. It was better for the position of her tattoo. I pressed my wand to her right shoulder, and she grimaced in pain and the tattoo was printed into her skin. I traced the small skull on her shoulder blade, and was pleased with it. "Now you really do belong to me." I said, possessively. She looked at me over her shoulder, through lowered lashes, grinned, and put her head down on the pillow. She fell asleep quickly, but I stayed, watching her body rise and fall with the deep breaths of sleep. "You _are_ mine Ginevra Molly Weasley. Nobody else's." She opened her eyes, half awake, and said,

"Yes Tom, I'm yours. Now either come to sleep or go away." I grinned, crawled in beside her, and draped a hand over her waist.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not J

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was would I be posting online?**

**A/N: Look at this! Another chapter already? I had better slow down! I'm going to run out of material! I have almost half of the story written so far, and I've posted about a quarter of it online, so there is more where this comes from. Review for chapters! PLEASE! They keep me going!**

**On with the show!**

** -iamthewalrus93**

"What do you mean there's a ball tonight?" I shrieked at Tom. He sighed exasperatedly.

"I told you that yesterday morning, Ginny."

"I wasn't awake yesterday morning! You shouldn't have told me anything important!" He was standing across from me with his arms folded, next to a tiny house elf, carrying a carpetbag.

"That remains to be seen. You are still going to the gala tonight, and you're going to be there as a death eater. You will be polite to my other servants, and you will dance with any of them who ask it of you." He raised an eyebrow as if I was going to challenge him. I merely shrugged, sighed, and went to take the bag from the house elf. I took it to my walk-in-closet, and hung it on a rack, before opening the bag. I gasped when I saw the amazing garment before me.

The dress was a pale, shimmery blue, and had a fitted bodice that spilled over into a knee-length flowey skirt. I gulped when I realized that the dress was strapless, and the bodice was cut lower than I was used to.

"Excuse me, madam, but master has ordered us to prepare you for tonight's festivities." Squeaked a small voice. I looked down at the crew of house elves clustered around me.

"Thank you, but-"

"Into the shower with you, if you please madam." Said the house elf, and proceeded to strip me and push me towards the bathroom. I sighed. SPEW was a good cause and all, but house elves could be a little pushy.

GGGGGGGGGGG

I checked myself in the mirror again, fussing with my hair. The house elf had used a simple charm on it that she had whispered to me, if I needed to redo it, or fix it. My dress fit perfectly, and I felt wonderful in it. Some one rapped on the door, and I jumped. A house elf opened it, and I stood to greet whoever was coming in. I plastered a fake smile on my face when I saw that it was Draco.

"How, er, Pleasant to see you Draco." I ground out. He looked me over.

"How odd to see a Weasel in a nice dress." He said. I dropped the fake smile. I didn't care what Tom said, I could be myself around Draco. I glared at him, and said,

"Well, how odd to see a ferret in a suit."

"What a comeback." He snorted sarcastically. He held out his arm to me, and I took it reluctantly. "You'll be entering with the rest of the new recruits. Nice tattoo by the way." He added. "Don't be surprised when you see some people you wouldn't expect there, ok? The world is changing from what it was when you got in here." On that odd note, he showed me to a queue of people, waiting to enter into the hall, and swept off. I looked around the line, and was surprised to see Pansy Parkinson there. Not that I didn't expect her to try to join their ranks, but I didn't expect her to succeed. There was another girl there, from slytherin who I had never talked to. I decided to try her out, and went to stand by her.

"Hi, you went to Hogwarts right?" She looked at me, her blonde hair shining with the torchlight.

"Yes, yes I did. You did too right? You're a Weasley?" I nodded cautiously. "Cool, I was in slytherin, but I remember your brothers, Fred and George." I looked down at the mention of Fred. "I'm sorry about your loss, he was a funny man." She said solemnly. I smiled up at her, and she smiled back. "Where's your tattoo?" She asked me. "Mine is just here on my arm, but you don't have one there." She had a lovely French accent, and then I remembered her. She had transferred from Beauxbatons in our fourth year, the year after the triwizard tournament.

"Oh, mine is special, the dark lord put it on my shoulder for some reason."

"Huh." She said, and examined it more closely.

"Are you related to the Malfoys?" I asked.

"No," She said "People always think that I am, but no. He's quite a man though, don't you think?" She wiggled her eyebrows, and I smiled, glad to have a friend. "I'm Adele Montblanc." She held out a dainty hand covered by an elbow length glove.

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley." I said, and we smiled at each other again.

"Every one, be quiet. We're going to enter now." Screeched Bellatrix, and I grimaced. I absently brushed my dress, and Adele put a hand up to her hair. The door was thrown open, and Bellatrix walked in proudly, leading the new death eaters. There was applause as we walked in, and filed in front of the dais where the dark lord sat with his leading servants. I felt his eyes follow me as I entered the room, but I didn't look at him. I focused on the spot over his shoulder. He raised his hands suddenly, and the applause stopped.

"My loyal servants," He began. "I bid you all to welcome these new recruits to our ranks. They are the beginning of a new age for us, one where we will be victorious. These young people will lead us ahead to the brighter time for the death eaters, and myself. I give you, your comrades!" There was more tumultuous applause. One by one, he touched our marks, everyone winced every time, but there was complete silence. When he got to me, on the end, He leaned closer, to whisper in my ear, "You look stunning." And he licked his lips predatorily. He then touched his wand to my shoulder, and I felt the burn of his calling. I gasped, and I felt him smile as he kissed my neck.

The new entries had a table to themselves, and I ate slowly, as the others tucked in vividly. I kept glancing over at Tom out of the corner of my eye.

"What has you so distracted?" Asked Adele.

"Yeah, Weasley, I would of thought that some good food would make you go crazy, seeing as you've never really had any before." Cackled Pansy. I ignored her, as always, but Adele snapped,

"Who are you to make assumptions of Ginny's family life?" Pansy looked shocked at this outbreak. "Do you think that you ate any better than she did at your little manor? I think that I would shut my mouth if I were you, Pansy Parkinson." I was surprised at this defense. Who ever heard of someone from slytherin defending a Weasley?

"Thanks." I said to her quietly.

"You're welcome." She whispered back.

GGGGGGGGGGGG

After dinner was served, we were pushed out onto the dance floor, where we were told that we had to dance with a death eater. I grimaced at this, because Tom wasn't a death eater, so couldn't dance with me. Draco made it to Adele before anyone else did, and she seemed happy with that. I smiled, just watching them twirl around the dance floor gracefully, until someone took my arm, and spun me around. I smiled fakely when I saw that it was Rudolphus. Perfect. Another reason for Bellatrix to hate me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. I nodded stiffly. He swept me around the floor, in time with the music being played by the band. At the end of the song, he bowed to me, and went off in search of another partner. I grimaced internally when Knott took off with me. Finally when Crabbe took my arm, I said,

"Oh dear, I'm so tired. I think I'll just go sit down."

"Not yet you won't." He grunted, and I sighed and started going around the floor with him, praying that the song was almost over.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I have to admit, I was jealous when I saw Ginny dancing with those other men, but she didn't look happy, so I suppose that was alright. I was actually starting to pity her when Crabbe got to her. She sighed, and began circling the room again. My eyes were constantly trained on her. I glared when Crabbe's hand went too low for comfort. I stood and briskly walked over to the pair. I tapped on his shoulder, and he spun around. I was trying to control myself not to punch him in the face, so I took Ginny from him, and began to sweep her around and around. She finally looked happy, and looked up into my eyes.

"Having a good time?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Now I am." She whispered sultrily, and her eyes burned into mine. I smiled too, relaxing a little. She didn't care for any of those other men. She was entirely mine. The minx even had me laughing with her by the end of the song, something I hadn't heard for years. At the end of the next song, I was pulling her out of the room, and pressing myself against her, pressing her against the wall. She knotted her fingers in my hair, and I ran my hands down the sides of her bodice, and back up.

"My lord-" Draco came through the door that we had just exited. I turned my head to look at him, and Ginny did the same.

"Yes, Draco?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"I was just, uh, asking for leave for the rest of the night, milord." Draco said, looking at the floor.

"Feel free, my friend. You have fulfilled your duties tonight." I said. Draco nodded, and hurried off. "Now, where were we?" I asked, turning back to Ginny, but she slipped under one of my arms that was caging her against the wall, and kissed my cheek.

"We were somewhere, but not anymore. I'm going to bed. All that mark touching has tuckered me out." I smiled, genuinely at her, and she smiled shyly back.

"Sleep well, then." I said.

"You aren't coming?" She seemed disappointed.

"Not for a while." I told her. "I'll be in later"

"Then I'll wait up." She said stubbornly.

"Very well, do what you like." I kissed her neck for a second, and then swept back into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"These are hic some of the best hic kids around for this hic job, don't you think master

**A/N: I'm back! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! And Adele!**

"These are 'hic some of the best 'hic kids around for this 'hic job, don't you think master?" Asked a thoroughly drunk Lucius Malfoy.

"I think so." Said Rudolphus solemnly, equally drunk. "Did you see that girl with Draco, Lu?"

"I did." Nodded Lucius. "Shhhe was very 'hic pretty, now wasn't she." Rudolphus nodded emphatically. I sighed, bored of the drunken stupor that these men were in.

"Go to bed, all of you. I'm sure your wives are all wondering where you are." I said, and stood.

"Too right, you are." Said Lucius. "D'you remember that time, Dolph, when Cissy was up all night, then she threw a chair at me when I came in?" Their talking faded away as I closed the door behind them. I walked as quickly as I could towards Ginny's room. I opened the door quietly, and quickly stripped and pulled on the shorts I had made weeks ago. I noticed she wasn't in the bed, so I looked towards the windows, and sighed. She was out on the balcony, but it had started pouring rain. She had changed as well, and I was happy I wouldn't have to clean the dress. She stood with her arms thrown wide, welcoming the cold rain on her skin. I'm sure she would have been frozen, with it being October and all, but there was a heating charm wrapped around that small balcony. I came up behind her, and wrapped my arms around her. She stayed still, and we both turned our faces to the heavens.

"I love the rain." She murmured.

"Hm?"

"It's so beautiful. It restores life to all things. It can even bring plants back to life."

"I've never thought of rain as beautiful before." I admitted.

"It's like magic." She said, thoughtfully. "It can take lives, or save them." I grinned.

"You have such unique ways of looking at life." She turned and planted her hands on my chest, before stretching her neck up to kiss my jaw.

"You just need to take more time to look." She countered.

"Ready to go back in?" She nodded. I dried our clothes with a wave of my wand, and we both got into the warm bed. I turned off the lights, and we lay in silence for a while.

"I love you." She rolled over and looked me in the eyes, searching my face for something.

"I love you too, Tom." I hugged her tight to me, and we both closed our eyes to drift into sleep.

GGGGGGGGGGG

A few weeks later, I found myself talking to Adele again. "So I saw you disappear with the dark lord again last night." Said Adele, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I giggled. "What happened then?" She asked.

"Not much." I replied.

"When you say not much…"

"Nothing past kissing." I said, rolling my eyebrows. "What about you and Mal- Draco?" She turned pink.

"I really like Draco."

"Way to state the obvious."

"Do you think, maybe, he really likes me?"

"How would I know? I don't have deep heart to hearts with him." She smiled, and kicked at the dirt under the bench that we were sitting on. It was nice to be outside, before it started getting chilly. It was late October, so we were using the last warmth of fall to stay comfortable. I had still donned a light jacket, and jeans.

"Do you want to go to Diagon Alley on the weekend?" She asked.

"I don't know if I'd be allowed." I answered, sadly. She nodded sympathetically.

"I keep forgetting that you're like a prisoner here."

"Yeah, but it's not that bad. I'm coming to like Tom a lot, the only problem is my family."

"Do you love the dark lord?" She asked bluntly.

"Yeah, I think I do." I replied. Adele gasped, and jumped to her feet. I looked up at her oddly.

"Well, that's nice to know." He breathed in my ear, and I closed my eyes.

"Good morning, milord." I choked out. He kissed the spot right below my right ear, and replied,

"Good morning. Adele, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you." I liked Adele. Not one to be cowed by the most powerful man in the wizarding world. "I must be off, I'm meeting Draco for lunch in Hogsmeade." She nodded to me, bowed to Tom and apparated away.

"Wouldn't it be nice for us to go and have lunch in Hogsmeade, or Diagon alley some time?" I asked Tom. He stiffened.

"No. I like eating here."

"Yes, but you can leave. Can't you just take me somewhere, outside of these walls?"

"That's not a good idea."

"Tom, Please." I whispered silkily, and pushed myself against him.

"Ginny," He whispered, "I don't want to loose you."

"You won't." I promised. "You can't loose me now, Tom." I said, and smiled. "Just let me out of here, for once."

"Ok, I will." He said, and I smiled broadly. "That is, if you'll marry me." My smile faltered for a second. He scrutinized my face carefully. I felt sorry for him, never really having anyone love him, except for me. I realized that he needed me to do this, for him, even if I balked at the idea of marriage. I looked deep into his eyes, and said,

"Ok Tom, I will." He smiled so warmly, that I was happy that I had said yes, even if I was a little worried about what this would mean to me, and my family. I doubted I was ever going to see them again anyways. He lifted me up, and kissed me, and I decided not to worry.

GGGGGGGG

Tom wanted to get married straight away, but I wasn't sure.

"Maybe we should wait, Tom, until we're sure that you're going to win."

"I am sure." He would say. He was always so sure. "Ginny, do you still want to marry me? Because you seem not to want to."

"Yeah, yeah I do, it's just…" then he got mad.

"Just what? Still waiting for Harry? You're going to marry me Ginny, and not even the boy who lived can stop that." I held my tongue, and glared at him. I got up, came closer to him, and stared up into black eyes.

"You know what, Tom? You're just a boy to me. You might be under some spell with me, but it doesn't tie me to you, like it ties you to me. I don't need to love you, but I made an effort, and I do." I was totally lieing. "So, either treat me like a human, or don't be with me at all." He grabbed my wrist.

"You belong to me." He hissed.

"I don't _belong_ to anyone. Not you, not Harry, not anybody. You need to be more trusting Tom, or else I can't marry you." He twisted my wrist more.

"You're mine."

"No Tom, you're mine. I can manage without you. You can't."

"Say that you're mine." He ordered me, and leaned down to kiss me deeply.

"Fine, I'm yours." I gasped as he pulled away, and he pulled me to him again.

**A/N: Phew! Another week, another chapter! I'll probably be updating once a week, or once a week and a half from now on. School. Yeah, school. **

**PixieDreamer21: No worries, Draco is set with another blondie! No love triangles in THIS fic! :P thanks for reviewing again! I love it!**

**GoldenFawkes: Yes! Adele is one of the main characters in this fic! I do love her, as she is my own creation!**

**Slutherinluver: Thanks! I'm glad I piqued your interest!**

**NailPolishRemover: Hwahh four reviews…they're all going straight to my over-inflated head! I know! Poor Colin! :'( And tuckered isn't a funny word… Also, what an ironic name! I was under the impression that you just painted over the other nail polish. Do you do that or actually remove it?**

**You guys are all the bomb, btw. Review for more chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9

GGGGGGGGGG

GGGGGGGGGG

The day before the wedding, I was out on one of the big lawns surrounding the manor. I had been dozing, when someone kissed me awake. I opened my eyes, grinning to see Tom. He was propped up on his elbows on either side of my head. I sat up a little, and kissed him back.

"You had no idea what you were getting into that night at Azkaban." He whispered in my ear. "I'm very possessive, I told you. I used to torture people to be this happy. But now, it's all you, Ginny. You make me unbelievably happy." He leaned down to kiss me again, but I put a finger up to his lips, and rolled us over so that I was straddling him sitting up straight. He grinned up at me.

"You shouldn't be telling me how happy you are. Just show me." He leaned up to kiss me again, but I pushed him down. "You were right, we are meant to be together. I still don't know what spell you cast on me. I never thought I'd fall for a bloke this fast."

"Well, I'm not exactly normal." He said, rolling his eyes. I leaned down and kissed him deeply.

"No. You definitely aren't normal." I giggled. He rolled back over, trapping me underneath him again.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" He growled, kissing my neck. He didn't see Draco, Knott, Zabini, Adele's brother Marc, Flint and Goyle creeping up from behind, like I did. They lifted him off of me, and, laughing, carried him off.

"See you tomorrow!" I called after them, and laughed. He glared at me, smiling, as he was taken away. I shook my head, and walked back into the manor, picking up the blanket I had been laying on.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

They apparated me to muggle London, and I laughed heartily when Draco pulled me into the front seat of a muggle car and everyone else piled into the back seat. Draco grinned at me and sped up. We were driving through the streets, and suddenly Draco stopped. I groaned

"Well, Tom, we have a bit before we go back and frighten the girls, so lets spend some time here." Draco drawled.

"Why is this even a tradition?" I groaned, and they dragged me into a strip club.

GGGGGGGGGGGG

I was walking the halls, wondering where they had taken Tom, when five sets of hands reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into a room. I realized Adele was one of them, and sighed. Not me too! They pulled my denim shorts and sweater off, and put me into a cute shimmery blue dress, which I would have dubbed for clubbing only. It was made of large blue sequins that caught the light, and I laughed along with the other girls. They applied make up, and curled my hair with magic. I glanced in the mirror and grinned. I was completely done up to go out. I hugged Adele and the other girls who I had made friends with while I was there. They were all dressed in the same fashion.

"Congrats Ginny! We're going to a club!" Adele Squealed.

"But I'm not allowed out of the manor!" She rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to leave the manor to go to a club!" She said. They dragged me down to the ballroom, and opened the door. I gasped in awe. The huge room was transfigured into a dark club scene, complete with disco ball on the ceiling! It seemed like all the young women were there, even the ones who served other death eaters, whom I had never seen before. Some I knew from school, and I was surprised to see Luna Lovegood there. I rushed over to her, and called over the loud music,

"Luna? Is that you?"

"Yes, is that Ginny?"

"Yeah, it's me! Why are you here?"

"I serve Blaise, you know Zabini. He went to our school."

"Yeah, I know Blaise." I called cautiously. "Is he treating you alright?"

"Oh, yes." Luna said Dreamily. "He's quite kind to me. I'm actually starting to like him quite a bit." She swayed in time to the music. Adele pulled me off to dance with her, and she handed me a glass of champagne. We danced, and danced, song after song, and I had a ball. It was amazing. I even saw Narcissa there, looking happy with Adele. The only woman I didn't see was Bellatrix, but I was grateful for that. Suddenly the music stopped, and everyone looked around.

"Hello ladies." Said a voice over the loud speakers. Adele grinned. "You are about to be invaded. Prepare for the attack." The voice cut out, but Adele was still grinning, so I assumed nothing bad was actually attacking us. Doors to the magnificent hall burst open, and men in Dark cloaks and masks burst in. Adele screamed in laugher, and was joined by other women doing the same, shrieking and giggling, running for the exits. Adele and I stayed together, grasping each other's hands, but almost ran into a deatheater. We shrieked and turned to go the other way, but another was there. We could hear laughing coming from behind all of the masks. The hall had emptied out, except for us, and Luna still standing there and watching this unfold.

Adele and I almost collapsed upon each other laughing. We were a little tipsy. Draco came forward, pulled off his mask and kissed Adelé. I smiled, happy for her. I strode towards one of the tallest death eaters, and said in a damsel-in-distress type voice,

"Have you seen my fiancé?"

"I wouldn't know." Tom's voice wafted through the mask. "Whoever he is, he's a lucky man." I smiled up at him brightly. I pulled his mask off, and kissed him deeply.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I stood in a three-sixty degree mirror, adjusting my gown. It was plain white but seemed to shimmer when I walked.

"You look beautiful Ginny." Adele said. All of the women that were staying in the manor were clucking around like a flock of hens.

"Yeah, you look stunning." Pansy said. "But I thought only Virgins wore white on their wedding day?"

"Look who's talking Parkinson. Go get a nose job." I snarled at her. A group of my friends pushed her out the door.

I couldn't believe I was actually marrying him. It was a small ceremony with only some chosen death eaters. Draco and Adele were there, and Lucius and Narcissa, Bellatrix and Rudolphus, even Rabastan was there, even though he was alone. The minister looked to be about eight hundred years old. The service went by in a blur, and we had no party. Tom merely took me to his chambers, sat me on the bed. He kissed me, and then lay down beside me.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next day, I woke with my head on his shoulder, and a hand splayed across his chest. I propped my chin on his shoulder and examined his face. He was so peaceful in sleep, not like most of the other time, when he was angry, passionate or gleeful. I snuggled under his chin, and he traced the small tattoo on my shoulder with a finger.

"Good morning, my wife, my queen."

"Morning." I replied.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley today?" my head snapped up.

"Could we?" He laughed at me.

"Anything for you." I smiled and reached up to meet his lips with mine. I hopped out of the bed, and he watched me predatorily as I walked towards the bathroom. I hopped in the shower, excited beyond words to be getting out of the manor, and to be reconnected with the wizarding world.

I shook my head, and followed him, pulling on a jacket.

He caught up with me coming down the stairs, and draped an arm over my shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded.

"I just want to get out of here." He took a firm grip of my hand and apparated to the leaky cauldron. I nervously twirled my ring around my finger as I waited for him to tap the bricks necessary to get into the market. He took my hand again, and led me down the street. We stopped in flourish and blotts, and Madame Malkins. It was so wonderful to see everything. We were about to go into Florian Fortiscues to get some coffee, when someone called from behind us,

"Oi, you there!" Tom glanced back, and pulled me hurriedly along beside him "Stop!" Called the voice, and this time I recognized it. I saw a flash of light hit Tom in the back, and he went down. I dropped to my knees beside him, and my hands flew around trying to help him. Two strong hands pulled me away from my husband, but I kicked and scratched until they released me. I managed to grab Tom's wand, and touch it to my shoulder before they wrestled it out of my hands. I tried to crawl back to Tom before they pulled me away. My shoulder throbbed, but I knew that someone would be there soon to help him.

"Ginny," He croaked. Tears streamed down my face as they pulled me away from him. Harry took his stance over him, but I screamed,

"No! Harry, don't! If you touch him, I swear to god!" I didn't even finish the threat. There was a crowd of people watching. Harry glared over his shoulder at me. I glared right back. He looked down, and merely kicked Tom before striding over to me, and apparating me away.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Discalimer: I own nothing but Adelé

**A/N: Discalimer: I own nothing but Adelé! And the plot!**

**See A/N at bottom of the page for replies to reviews! :D**

I collapsed on the floor of the house that they had taken me to.

"Why were you protecting that monster?" Harry demanded. I didn't answer him. "You can't apparate out of here Ginny, not that I see why you'd want to." Said Harry. He bent down over me, and I turned, and slapped him as hard as I could.

"I hate you." I whispered fiercely. "God, I hate you so much Harry." He recoiled from me.

"So be it." He spat, and rubbed his cheek. Hermione sat down on the floor with me, and I keeled over so that my cheek was on the floor, and she rubbed my back.

"Oh, honey, it's for the best." I sat up abruptly.

"Shows what you know about me." I hissed. "You have no idea what's happened to me over the past three months. Do you see this?" I demanded, pulling off my sweater, and showing her my dark mark. "Look at what I am, Hermione." I raised my hand for her to see. "I'm not a good little Hogwarts child anymore. I'm not the baby girl of the Weasley family, do you see? I'm the queen of the dark side. I'm married to the dark lord and I'm not ashamed." Hermione scuttled away from me, her eyes full of fear and betrayal. She stood up.

"That can change, Ginny. You can still come back."

"Just let me go home."

"You are home." She said, resolutely. "This is where you belong."

"Where are we, by the way?" I asked, wiping my eyes and looking around.

"Northern Ireland." She replied, curtly. "He won't find us here, Ginny."

"I beg to differ." I said. "He will find me, and I hope for your sake that you aren't around when he does."

"Do you want me dead Ginny?" She asked, seriously.

"No. I don't want anyone to die, you just need to see that I'm happy where I am. When the time comes, make the right decision, Hermione. Tom doesn't want to kill anyone, except maybe Harry-"

"And you're just going to let that happen?" She demanded. I looked up at her steadily.

"I'll do what I think is right, and protect my family." She shook her head.

"You can't do that. Your family is on either side of the line now. It's one or the other."

"Well what the hell would you do, Hermione? How am I going to choose, Damn it?" she shook her head repeatedly.

"I don't know, I don't know." She backed away from me, and I was left in solitude.

"NO!" I roared. "NO, NO, NO!" I pounded the walls with my fists until they bled. Potter and his gang had taken her from me, and oh, they would pay. When I was done retrieving my wife, there would be no one left alive in that house. Draco had found me, when she had so brilliantly called the death eaters with my wand, and her mark. Adele sobbed when she heard about Ginny's disappearance, whereas I escaped to her chambers, and pounded the wall. I called for a house elf.

"Tell Malfoy to come here."

"Begging your pardon, milord, but which Malfoy?"

"Both!" I roared. I didn't really care which one he brought. I sank down the wall, waiting for them to come. I buried my face in my hands, trying to pretend that it wasn't real. My fantasy started to come true, when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up, bleary eyed, to find Pansy Parkinson. Such rage filled me that I hadn't felt in years. "What do you want?" I ground out.

"I was just wondering, milord, if you were in need of some relief?" She asked huskily, and batted her eyelashes at me. I roared in anger, and leaped to my feet. Before I knew it, I was pinning her to the wall by the throat.

"You think you could ever replace her? You think trash like you could ever even resemble her?" She was clawing at my hand. "You go too far, Parkinson, and I don't appreciate that. Now get out of my sight before I kill you." I finished dangerously, and Pansy ran from the room bawling. Draco and Lucius were frozen at the door, staring at me. "What?" I spat, and then in a more polite tone, "What information do you have on her whereabouts?"

"Not very much, Milord…" Lucius said, nervously. "It has only been-"

"It's been an eternity for me, Lucius, and I am the master here. I suggest you double your efforts, or else I will be _very _unhappy." Lucius, nodded, and scurried away, just like Pansy. Draco came over and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Listen, Mate-"

"Don't Draco. I really am trying not to loose it right now." I ground out. Draco nodded.

"I'll be here if you need me, Tom."

"Don't call me that." I hissed. He looked down, and exited the room. Rain started to run down the long windowpanes. I opened the door to the small balcony, and opened my arms wide, getting completely soaked. Everything reminded me of her. My very thoughts were painful.

GGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Gin?" Ron asked, and cracked the door open an inch. I sat up off of the floor. "Alright?" I laughed with no amusement.

"Ron, are you kidding me? How could I possibly be all right? You guys nearly killed the man I love, and then took me from him. For all I know he is dead. There is nothing that could possibly be right about my life right now."

"But-"

"But nothing Ron! Don't you get it? I already told Hermione. I am not a Weasley anymore, and not just because I got married. I'm not pure, or kind, or fearless, or good. But I'm happy. More happy than I've been for years. So tell me Ron, how could I possibly be alright, especially here?" He looked at me with his mouth open.

"But you love Harry."

"No. I don't. I can't believe that you even say that. Did you not just hear what I said, or what I said to Harry when we came here, to my personal Hell? I hate him. I hate him so much more than you can measure, Ron. More than you could fathom." I looked away from him.

"Ginny, Please," Ron said, and I realized he was crying. "Come home, Mom and Dad miss you so much. George, you know he isn't doing well since we lost Fred." His voice broke at the mention of Fred. "Bill and Charlie, Percy and George, and me Gin, we've all been so worried. Mum cries every night, and Dad…he's always looking for some kind of word of you at the ministry. Did you hear that Angelina is pregnant? That's why George called off the wedding. He said he wasn't feeling right about it anyways. It's Fred's baby, Gin." I smiled, in spite of myself. Fred had always been my favorite brother. "You see? You can be happy here!" Ron pointed out. I shook my head at him.

"No Ron. You don't get it. I'm too tired to explain, but you really don't understand. Trust me." He shook his head back at me.

"They brainwashed you, didn't they." I glared at him.

"Get out, now." And pointed at the door. He stood and sighed. "Now, Ron." He left. I ran my finger over the mark on my shoulder, and I wished that I could be home. I wondered if he missed me as much as I was missing him. I sighed, and tried to get some sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I sat, staring into the fire, with a glass of fire whiskey against my temple. Every so often I took a sip, and grimaced. She had been gone for weeks. I missed her more than anything. I sighed and tried to focus on the crackling of the fire. My eyes closed, and a scene that was real, but not including me, filled the darkness.

_I was in a small cottage, and I walked down the hall to a door that was locked. I swiftly unlocked the door, and looked down at a woman on the floor. Her fiery red hair spilled over her shoulders, and she startled awake. _

"_Harry?" Ginny asked groggily. I looked down at her coldly, and crouched to her level. "W-what are you doing?" She asked nervously. I ran a finger down her cheek and she shuddered away from me._

"_Didn't you ever wonder, Ginny?"_

"_Wonder what?"_

"_What it could have been like…for us." She looked at him as if he were crazy. "I do, these days. After you were kidnapped, I had all of these thoughts about how awfully they would be treating you…it must have been horrible."_

"_It wasn't. It wasn't bad at all. I'm married aren't I?"_

"_He forced you."_

"_No he didn't!" She said imploringly. "Harry, I love Tom!"_

"_That monster?" He demanded. "It isn't possible to love someone like that!" She shook her head._

"_You don't understand."_

"_But I can, love. Show me the way. We could be together, you and I. Have a few kids…" He broke off. She was looking disgusted. _

"_Never. I will never love you, Harry. Get used to it." _

"_NO!" he yelled, slamming his hands down on either side of her face. "I won't loose you!" She shook her head._

"_You already have, Harry. It was over for us before it even began. When I was in first year? After the diary? It was too late. We were already fated to be together." Harry stood, and looked down at her coldly._

"_You aren't leaving me." He said, and left the room. _

I sat up off of the floor where I had slid off of the chair. My fire whisky had spilled all over the floor, but I was still lost in what had happened. Was that real? I had never received that end of the visions. I was used to being the one who sent it. I must have let down my occlumency walls in my depression. I shook my head. It couldn't happen again.

**A/N: Oh Tom sigh how do I love thee? Almost as much as my reviewers!! Lol!**

**Regarding Chapter eight: Sorry I didn't write an A/N! I really forgot! I'll reply to them here!**

**Slytherin Luver: Thanks! As always! I reviewed one of your stories too! **

**NailPolishRemover: I wish I had that skill too. I'm sure you can stay warm with your awesome jedi powers. I wrote Lu and 'Dolph in for you my dear!**

**Pixie Dreamer: I agree! Completely! Possesive is good…atleast in fan fiction!**

**Regarding chapter nine:**

**Slytherin Luver: Here you go, my dear.**

**NailPolishRemover: Yes. I fixed it because of you, and I left vigins capitalized because…um… it was important! cough, yeah oops… Tom couldn't block the spell because he was busy protecting Ginny from getting hurt, dur. :P**

**Pixie Dreamer: Haha thanks! I know, Harry is so cruel in this fic! What kind of awful writer wrote that in? Haha thanks for reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I own nothing but Adelé and the plot

**A/N: I own nothing but Adelé and the plot.**

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers! Now a standing ovation for our two newest reviewers: Smilie Button S2 and Playlist Kraze!! (claps avidly).**

**Smilie Button S2: Cool dud, thanks. I should see the guy who plays him. He's hot huh? I'm personally into the tall dark and handsome look, but I'm also quite partial to Draco too :D**

**Playlist Kraze: Thanks, I'm going to pretend I got all of your review, but seriously, thanks for putting time into it. It makes me feel really good to know people appreciate my humble fanfic.**

**Slytherin Luver: Thanks and you're welcome! I'll keep reviewing if you will!**

**PixieDreamer21: Haha Harry has bothered me since OOTP, so I felt it fitting to make him evil here. I agree, the difference between possessive and obsessive is a few letters, so I need to be careful about that! **

**NailPolishRemover: Yes. Tom is awesome like that. You are very lucky to have me as a friend! HAH! I liked the Angie having Fred's lovechild thing too…I thought it was ADORABLE!! Okay, I can see them not having favourites, but Fred and George def. Seem closest to Ginny. I realized that later in the fic I said George was her favourite brother, so I changed that. No more favourites!! I'm sorry! I keep forgetting there's only one 'o' in lose!!**

**Cheers! –iamthewalrus93**

I lay down on the grass, and inhaled the clean air. It was nice when Harry, Ron and Hermione went out, so I could go outside. I wished that they would do it more often. I sat up suddenly when I heard a twig snap to my right. Had that been my imagination? No, there had definitely been a ruffle of grass. I jumped to my feet when a man appeared from behind a tree. I had no wand, no way to protect myself- Draco? The pale pointed face stared at me as if I was a mirage, and I'm sure I mirrored his expression exactly.

"Ginny?" He breathed.

"Yes, it's me. Draco?" He laughed quietly, and nodded. He hurried over to me, and steered me quickly to where he had appeared. Past the spells that hid the cottage from muggle eyes, I could see a bunch of death eaters. I heard whispers, and my name ran through the squadron.

"Ginny?"

"Is that her?"

"That's the Weasley girl, see her hair?" I looked between them, in a daze. Zabini pulled his mask off, hugged me, and then pointed me farther past them to another tree. I walked there slowly, feeling a full sense of vertigo. I looked around the tree, and my heart stopped. It was him. He had found me. I let out a little cry, and ran to him. He was in a long, dark trench coat with the collar flipped up from the chill. I wrapped my arms around him, and tried to reunite myself with everything that I had missed from the last month. His smell, the color of his eyes, the taste of his kisses… I sighed and pulled myself closer to him. I suddenly realized that he wasn't kissing me back. I took a step away from him and studied his face.

"What is it?" I asked him, and he closed his eyes. I put my hands on either side of his face. "Tom, what's wrong?" He opened his eyes again, and looked into mine.

"Thirty five days." I marveled at his voice, even when it was tinged with fury. "Thirty five days, he had you away from me." His eyes burned with hatred. "I want to kill him, Potter, I want him dead." I smiled up at him.

"What a surprise." His eyes snapped, and my smile faltered. "Lets not talk about him right now. I only want to think about you." I whispered. He let out a little cry, and swept me into his arms.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

I gazed at her, regretting every time I blinked. She was perfect in every way. I had missed her so much while she was gone. I still hated Potter, and I still planned to kill him, but I could tell that it bothered her, so I didn't talk to her about it. I traced her face with my eyes, as not to wake her. She was so calm in sleep, so delicate. I groaned, and stretched. I got out of bed and pulled open my cupboards. I took out one of my many white button downs, and black pants, and put them on. I sat on the end of the bed and carefully tied my shoes. She sighed, and opened her eyes to look down at me groggily. I stood to walk to the door, and her eyes followed me.

"Where are you going?" She asked quietly.

"I need to see Draco." I murmured. "Can you get some breakfast for us while I go?" She nodded, and I left the room. I walked briskly down the corridor, and knocked on Draco's door. "Malfoy, open up!" I called. There were noises of people moving quickly, and giggles. I gritted my teeth. I wanted him _now_. Draco pulled open the door, and I saw Adele still in bed. I glared at Draco. "I wanted you five minutes ago, Malfoy." He bowed to me, closed the door behind him and asked,

"What can I do for you, Tom?"

"Tell me everything you know about Harry Potter." Draco looked confused.

"Milord, I have already told you every thing I know."

"Where is he now? We found his hideout so where will he go?"

"I…I have no idea, milord."

"Where do you think?"

"I don't-"

"TELL ME!"

"I know." A quiet voice said from down the hall. Draco and I both turned to see Ginny standing there, looking pale. "I know where he'll go, Tom." I walked towards her, she looked frightened. "He'll go where he thinks is safe, because he thinks I won't tell you…"

"Where is it, love?" I asked her quietly, and kissed her temple. She shook her head from side to side.

"I knew this was coming…" She whispered. "I knew I'd have to choose…"

"Choose what?" I asked patiently. Her eyes focused on mine.

"Choose between you, and my family…" She whispered. I looked back to Draco as she buried her face in my chest, and we wrapped our arms around each other. He was pale too.

"Where will he be, Ginny?"

"At the burrow…" She breathed, and let out a dry sob.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Tom, be reasonable." I pleaded. "We can save some of them. They don't all need to die!" He shook his head.

"My men are surrounding it now." I glared at him, in shock really.

"So you're just going to storm in, and kill my entire family?" I demanded. He whirled to glare at me. We were in the ballroom with Draco and Adele.

"It that's what it takes."

"Can't we just _not_ kill anyone?" I begged. "Tom, Harry doesn't need to die!"

"Yes he does!" He roared, and I cringed away from him. I cowered on the floor, and Tom stood over me, yelling fiercely. "He took you away from me! Thirty-five days! He made me watch, Ginny. I had to watch sometimes when he talked to you! He made it unbearable for me! That was worse than death, not having you! Why do you want to protect him? Do you still love him like you did when you were eleven?" my head was pressed to the stones at his feet. "Well?" He demanded. I looked up, my eyes brimming with tears.

"There is only you. There will only ever be you." I said fiercely. "Why do I need to keep telling you that? You already know it!" I looked up to his handsome face that was distorted with rage, and pleaded one last time, "Please, Tom. Don't hurt them." He crouched down in front of me, and ran his thumb over my cheek.

"Send them in Draco." He said, in a dead voice.

"No!" I cried. "Tom, if you love me, don't do this!"

"I love you will all of my heart. That's why I need to do this." He said, in that same dead voice. I shook my head.

"No. No, no, no." He shook his head back at me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I glared up at him through my tears, and ran. I ran down the corridors, and out the door. I ran down the lawns and out into the forest. I didn't plan to run away. Our bonds could never have taken that. I just ran past the first layer of trees, and sank to the forest floor. I heard the sound of someone pursuing me slowly, at a walking pace I guessed. Adele sank to the ground beside me, her back to the same tree.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." I sniffled in reply. "I couldn't bear being in there either. Draco left to go help." I let out a sob at the world 'help'. I stood suddenly.

"Give me your wand." I ordered her. She looked up at me, raising an eyebrow.

"You know the dark lord will torture me for this." She said.

"No he won't. He'll be too mad at me." I said, and held out my palm. She handed me her wand, and I disapparated.


	12. Chapter 12

I landed in chaos

**Disclaimer: Once again, I'm not JK Rowling, I own nothing, she and Warner Bros. do, so no sueing!!**

**A/N: Oh my sweet sweet reviwers! I apologize for the long wait but school is SO much more difficult this year! The work load has increased tenfold! But here comes my favourite part of the week, Respond to Reviews!!**

**NailPolishRemover: You do have a keen nose my dear. I would be quite depressed if all the Wealseys died! I don't know if I could go on sob. I'll try not to do it again! I don't think lose is in this segment. I 3 Drakie and Adele too! :P**

**PixieDreamer21: This fic is relatively true to the people who died in the last book, so unfortunately Fred isn't in it…I'm sorry! I wanted to pretend that it was all a dream too! Hey thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

**AllyChick1: Thanks dude! I hope you review again soon too! :P**

**SlytherinLuver: Again, thanks a lot. Here's the update!**

**TheCreatress: Hah! I know! I love that too! Ginny is def. coming into her own right now!**

**Anonymous: If you're reading this, thanks. I really do appreciate that you took the time to review.**

**On with the show! :D Love iamthewalrus93**

I landed in chaos. Rings of death eaters were closing in towards the burrow. My family was ringed around it, sending off hexes. My breath caught as a curse was sent at George. I strode forwards, as my family retreated into the house. A wave of death eaters followed, swarming into my house. I disapparated into my bedroom, and my family was hurrying up the stairs. They passed me without seeing me, and I followed them up into Ron's bedroom. I locked the door behind me.

"Ginny?" My mother squawked.

"Yeah, mum, it's me." I said tiredly. "Where's Harry?" I asked immediately. They all stared at me.

"Why?" My father asked.

"Just tell me." I ordered.

"What is this?" Bill asked. He was gesturing towards my shoulder. I had only been wearing a spaghetti strap tank top when I left the manor. I winced.

"Can you answer my question?" I demanded.

"He's out in the woods." Charlie said. "He's going to Grimmauld place." I heard spells being fired off in the hallway.

"Get out of here." I hissed.

"Ginny, no, we won't leave you!" My mother said.

"Go!" I ordered. They spared me one last glance, and disapparated. I did too, back to the manor lawn. I walked slowly up the hill and opened the door. Tom was pacing back and forth in the ballroom, and looked livid. When he saw me slip in, he snapped.

"Where did you go?" He demanded. Adele was sitting on the edge of the dais, looking scared. He strode up to me. "What have you done?" He spat.

"I saved my family." I said, with my head held high. He glared at me.

"And where is Potter?"

"He's going to Grimmauld place. He's the secret keeper there."

"You directly disobeyed me!" He yelled. I looked straight ahead.

"Yes, milord, I did." I said simply. He roared in frustration, and pointed his wand at Adele. "No!" I cried, and threw myself in front of her. His cruciartis curse hit me, rather than her, and unimaginable pain ripped through me. It was only for a split second, but it nearly drove me mad from the burning pain. I felt like red hot pokers were burning into every inch of my skin. He lifted the spell as soon as he realized what I had done. I was flat on my back on the floor, with Adele kneeling beside me. Tom dropped his wand, and it clattered onto the floor. He raised his hands to pull at his hair and sank onto the dais. He buried his face in his hands. I struggled to get up onto my elbows, and I stared at him.

"Ginny, oh Ginny, are you alright?" Adele was moaning. I didn't reply. I couldn't believe that Tom would actually have set the cruciartis curse on Adele. I crawled over to him and sat by his feet. I leaned my head against his leg and whispered,

"I'm sorry love, but it had to be done."

"No. You cannot put yourself in danger, not for anything."

"Tom, I had to-"

"No. Don't do that to me. Never again. Please." He sounded so dejected, that I had to say,

"I'll try not to." I agreed, and he hugged me tightly to his chest.

TTTTTTTTTT

"No." I said resolutely. She was standing before me with her arms crossed.

"Be reasonable. I'm the only one who can get in."

"There will be another way." She looked up at me.

"You were gung-ho to kill them, my family. You don't want me to try and get him?"

"You won't get him, that's it. You'll tell him to run, and he will." She bit her lip. We both knew that I was right.

"Fine." She said to me, and began to walk away.

"Hold on a second." I said, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back to me. I Bent my head down so I could whisper in her ear. "Ginny," I began and she shivered from the close contact, "I'm having a…business dinner of sorts, tonight."

"Tom…" She moaned huskily, closing her eyes, and wrapping her arms around me.

"My most loyal servants are meeting with me for a men's party."

"Unh…" She whimpered, and molded her body against mine.

"Are you listening love?"

"If you let go of me I'd be less distracted." I grinned and let go of her.

"I'll see you when I get back." And I walked away.

She called to me again. I turned, and caught her running towards me. She covered my mouth with hers, and I lifted her off the ground, pressing her back against a stone wall. She kissed me for a minute then pulled back. I kept her there, between me and the wall, her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Goodbye." She whispered.

"You are my life now. I can't stay away from you for long." I said, and grinned impishly. She leaned down for another kiss, and then I let her go, and left.

GGGGGGGGGG

I sighed after he left. It would always be hard for me, I knew it. It would never be easy for him to be gone. I woke plagued by nightmares, the next morning. I groaned when I realized the sun was barely rising. I couldn't get back to sleep, so I rose, pulled on some sweatpants, a jacket and my shoes. I decided to go for a jog. I had been planning to ever since I started enjoying being at the manor. I ran down the lawn, and around the perimeter of trees that surrounded the property. I paused for a break by a huge oak tree, and gasped when I realized someone else was there too.

"Weasley?" Someone asked. It was Blaise. I put a hand to my heart and leaned against the tree.

"Actually I'm not a Weasley anymore, Zabini."

"Ah, that's right. I suppose I can't go calling you Riddle, though." He smiled at me.

"Just call me Ginny." I said. Then, another sentence slipped out of my mouth, "You're being kind to Luna, aren't you?" He stared at me for a second.

"Of course, Ginny. I love Luna. That's why I took her from the slew of prisoners McNair brought back." I winced. "Luna isn't my slave." He said, looking apprehensive. "She does what she likes. I even gave her the chance to go home, but she wanted to stay with me."

"I'm sorry I was so rude. Say hi to her for me, will you?" He smiled kindly.

"Of course, my lady." He said, and strolled away.

My days without him were seen as a waste to me, so it felt like eternity had passed once he opened the door quietly two nights later. I watched him pass the bed and go to the bathroom, and got up silently to follow him. I heard him running a bath and frowned. It was quite late for him to be taking a bath. Why wouldn't he wait until tomorrow? I padded quietly into the bathroom and opened the door to see him standing there, removing his shirt. I gasped in horror and in shock. He had welts and slashes covering his back and neck.

"Love, what happened?" I gasped. He looked back at me and swore.

"Nothing. It's okay, go back to bed," He ordered. I planted my hands on my hips.

"No. Tell me what happened." He pulled off the rest of his clothes and slid into the bath. It was large enough to fit both of us so I stripped, and sat behind him. "You weren't really going to a gathering, were you?" I asked quietly, cleaning out the wounds.

"No." He said bitterly. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I just didn't want you to worry." I continued washing his back softly.

"Just don't do it again, alright?"

"I won't." He promised.

"So what were you doing?"

"We were- Ouch! We were going into the ministry to get something." I stiffened and he looked back at me guiltily.

"The ministry?" I choked. "To get what?"

"The- Ow! The key to Grimmauld place…" I stared at him.

"What?" I said angrily. "I didn't even know there was such a thing!"

"Yeah, there is. It's in the um… ministers office." I was shaking from rage.

"You went into the ministry, got yourself terribly hurt to try and get something to kill Harry Potter?" I demanded. He shrugged as if saying 'Well wouldn't anyone?' I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself. He followed me out and did the same.

"Love-" He began, but I held up a hand.

"Don't ever, ever, _ever_ put yourself in danger because of _him_ again. Alright?" He kissed my wrist.

"It wasn't really danger."

"Please." I whispered, closing my eyes. "For me, my love, for me."

"I'll try." My eyes snapped open. "Very hard."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said fiercely. I started walking towards the door of our chambers. "Where are you going now?"

"To get some anti-scarring salve. I can't have your beautiful back all gross looking." He grinned at me.

"You only love me for my body."

"That is a sad truth my dear," I sighed.

"Won't you at least put some clothes on?"

"I suppose." I grumbled, and pulled on his shirt that he had made longer for me. I started walking towards the door when-

"And some pants?" I grinned mysteriously at him.

"You didn't seem to mind that first night." He growled deep in his throat.

"That's because I was the only one seeing you that night. I can't have you traipsing down the hall in that. What will the neighbors think?" I grinned at him and pulled on a set of shorts that were lying on the ground. "Be back soon," he bade me. "I missed you."

"Just wait 'till I start slathering this stuff on your back, then you'll want me gone." I joked, and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke to find Errol tapping on the window

**Disclaimer: Really, I swear I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I have NO RIGHTS to these characters! Except for darling Adelé of course.**

**A/N: This past week I noticed less of my normal reviewers reviewing! Nonetheless, I will reply to the wonderful few who take the time to review. I love you dearly. From the 125 people who read from the US, to the people from Austria, Denmark, Finland, Hong Kon, Philippines and Spain, and especially love to the people from Poland and Mexico who hit my story seven times each! High five!! I want to shout out to the two people who read from the Netherlands! Hi! I'm dutch too!!**

**SlytherinLuver: I love you. You always review. If I could send you some kind of delicious food I would. Thank you SOOOO much!!**

**Ncy555: Hello again my anonymous friend!! You read again…This makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Even anonymous people like my story!! Yay!! Thanks alot!**

**Sam: I can't even describe how cool it is to have people take their time to review even if they don't have accounts. You people make my day. All of you.**

**Kate: Why thank yew!! I'm quite partial to this story too :D **

**NailPolishRemover: Ah my sweet, sweet ironically named ex-wanna-be-beta. (in a good way of course) I like making Harry the bad guy. Pay back for OOTP. He was a prat in that book. PS: Since when isn't James Marsters English?? I like the name Blaise… huh**

**Beloved: I could almost pass out now from happiness. FOUR ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS FOR ONE CHAPTER!! Hugs all around!! **

**So yeah, I was rather disappointed that my normal reviewers didn't review this chapter. This shoutout goes to you three: Pixiedreamer21, Allychick1 and The Creatress: So whats up guys? No reviews this week? I totally understand, school is crazy for me right now, so being busy is a reason. I just wanted to say I really appreciate your reviews, and hope to hear from you again.**

**Hey, do you guys want to tell me what countries you're from when you review? I'm not making it like, mandatory or anything, it's just cool to know if any of you are from places that aren't Canada (where I'm posting from)**

**Onward!! (Phew, that was a long A/N!!) **

**Love iamthewalrus93**

I woke to find Errol tapping on the window. I got up quickly and quietly and opened the window. I unbound the letter and sent Errol off quickly. I looked over my shoulder to see Tom fully awake in bed, leaning casually on an elbow.

"What's that Ginny?" He asked, his eyes never leaving my face. I looked down guiltily. "Give it to me." He ordered. I shuffled over and handed it to him. He tapped it with his wand, then opened it. His eyes roved down the page, then snapped up to my face. Wordlessly he handed me the envelope. It read,

Dear Gin,

If he isn't a monster, meet with us at the three broomsticks tomorrow at 3:00. You may bring an escort, but not him. If we notice anything odd going on, we'll call it off.

Harry, Ron and Hermione.

My eyes flashed to his face and I bit my lip waiting for a reply.

"No." He immediately said. My heart dropped and I looked down sadly. He studied me for a moment, then lifted my chin with a finger. "Do you want to go?" He asked me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he stroked my hair softly.

"Not if it brings you displeasure. There are no words to describe our relationship. No one could possibly understand me, except you. I love you so much, so I won't bring you pain."

"If you want it, you will have it." I grinned excitedly, my eyes lighting up, then thanked him with a kiss and ran into the closet.

"Who's coming with me?" I called out to him, planning what I would wear that day.

"I'll ask Draco, and a few others." I popped my head out.

"You aren't coming?"

"I'll watch from afar." I could tell he really wasn't happy about the whole thing. I walked out to him slowly. His eyes traced my body, and I crawled up to him on the bed.

"I owe you big time." I murmered into his neck.

"That you do." He agreed.

"How will I ever repay you?" I giggled. He ran the back of his hand down my face, and merely grinned.

GGGGGGGGGG

Draco and I walked into the three broomsticks at 2:59 sharp. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all seated at a booth in the back corner of the room. I looked back out the window, and gazed in Toms direction one last time. He was seated in one of the rooms above the store across the road using omni oculars to watch. He had cast a spell on Draco and I allowing him to hear everything we heard. We walked towards the booth and slid in lowering our hoods.

"Ginny!" Ron whispered, taken aback.

"Hi Ron." I whispered back. Ron was glaring at Draco.

"I always knew you'd end up being one of them." Ron sneered.

"Yes, well things do have a habit of turning out that way." Draco drawled. "Let's make this quick, my master is anxious to have this meeting over."

"Your 'master'?" Harry demanded.

"Yes, I'm sure you saw him last time you were in Diagon alley. You know, tall, dark hair, black eyes."

"I know who he is." Harry snapped. "Balmy old codger who runs off with young girls, breaking up familys."

"Why did you ask me to come?" I demanded. "So you can be rude about my lord?" Harry looked down.

"I wanted you to come back to us Ginny. Please, we all miss you."

"Well I think that the last time, you know, when you took me by force, kept me in a dark room for a month and nearly killed my husband-"

"Husband?" Ron and Harry demanded together.

"Oh come off it I told you we were married."

"But we never thought of it, really…" Ron said. "Blimey, Gin, married to the bloody dark lord. I thought you had better taste than that." I stood.

"You know what, I'm leaving if you keep talking about us like that."

"No you aren't." Harry said, and I looked at him. "He's here isn't he?" I stared at him. He leaned close to me.

"Riddle, I know you can hear this. I challenge you, to the right for Ginny. Come down here."

"Nothing will give you the right to me!" I protested.

"Now we'll see if your 'lord' is brave enough to claim you." Harry said, scathingly.

"Draco?" I asked.

"He's coming." He said ominously, staring out the front window. Trepidation built in the bottom of my stomach. This wouldn't be pretty. I gulped, as Draco stood, and left the bar.

"Don't do anything stupid." I advised them as Tom came into the busy room. My breathing became erratic as I saw him approaching, and I smiled dangerously. He was a sight to behold, striding purposefully towards our table. He slid in beside me, and I kissed him fiercely. When we broke away, Harry was livid.

"I believe you wanted to see me Potter?" Tom drawled. I shivered. The very sound of his voice was intoxicating. I twined my fingers with his and I felt like I morphed back into the dark lady I was becoming at home. I smiled sardonically at Ron, who looked taken aback. Hermione was awfully quiet so I looked at her. She was huddled In the corner, staring at Tom in fear. I grinned. She was smart. She should be afraid of him.

"Yeah." Said Harry once he plucked up enough courage to speak to him. "I want Ginny back." Tom glanced at me sidelong, and I looked him over hungrily, as if saying, 'why would I want him when I have you?' He looked back at Harry.

"Well that's unlucky." Harry looked confused. "She doesn't want you."

"Why don't you let her speak for herself?" Ron demanded. I glared at him.

"He's got the right idea Ron." I said.

"Ginny," Harry said, leaning over the table at me, "Don't you want to come home? This is the man who possessed you in first year! Do you really want to be with him?"

"If he was being unkind to me would he have let me come?" I asked, inspecting my nails.

"You didn't answer my question."

"He's all I want, Harry. The _only_ one I want." Tom moaned happily and nuzzled my neck.

"What about us?"

"What _about_ us?" I demanded.

"Don't you care about your family? Or Hermione?" I shot her a glance. "Or me?" He whispered.

"Of course, I care about my family." I hissed. "Otherwise why would I have come?"

"To show us how infatuated you are with this monster?" Ron grumbled. I whipped out my wand and pressed it to his knee under the table.

"I really don't want to blow your kneecap off Ron, but if you keep pushing me…" Tom stroked my neck and grinned triumphantly at Harry.

"See, Potter, I think the thing that really irks you about all this is the fact that you, being the boy-who-wouldn't-die, are used to getting everything you want. Now, the only thing you want is Ginny and you can't have her. You could have, but you discarded her."

"It was for her own good." Harry hissed. Tom looked at him sympathetically.

"Oh yes, I'm sure it made her much happier, you're right." I kissed his neck, right below his ear, and he drew an arm around me. "Why did you call me down here again? Ah yes, you were feeling jealous and you said you were going to challenge me, am I right?"

"You want to duel me?" Harry spluttered. I tightened my grip on Toms arm.

"You were the one who issued a challenge. What sort of challenge? You thought I wasn't brave enough to come down here and talk to you about her?" Harry spluttered some more. Tom drummed his fingers on the tabletop and I laid my head on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you for being with me." I murmured. "I didn't want to be here without you." He squeezed my knee, and whispered back,

"Are you kidding? This is the most fun I've had in a while." I raised my eyebrow saucily. "Except for with you of course." He said, smiling smugly at me. All I could think about was meeting those lips with my own, but I had to restrain myself. I didn't want Ron to spontaneously combust or anything like that.

"Fine," Harry said snottily. "I'll duel you." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Where?"

"Not here." Tom raised an eyebrow and I smirked.

"Obviously."

"The shrieking shack."

"Very well Potter, lead the way." We all stood at the same time and Tom and I marched out the door behind the Golden Trio. Draco caught up with us.

"We've checked it out. No spells or traps as far as we know."

"Good. Surround the area incase of emergency. I won't run, but you'll need to take care of Ginevra." I gaped at him.

"There's no way you'll loose." I said.

"Glad you have so much faith in me." He said, grinning. "No, I won't loose, it's just a precaution. I don't want to start getting cocky. It's unappealing to females." I grinned at him, and we kept walking. We arrived at the site, and Tom and Harry drew the circle.

"I Harry James Potter officially challenge you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, to a duel. Who is your second?" Toms eyes flickered towards me and Draco.

"Draco Scorpius Malfoy." Tom said, grinning apologetically at me. "And yours?"

"Ronald Billious Weasley." Harry called out. I stood by the sidelines as they cast spells to keep the curses within the walls of the circle, and did the customary salute. It's true, I knew Tom would win, but I was still worried sick. Even if Harry died, I would feel awful. I watched closely as spells were cast between them, and gasped when Harry went down on a knee. He jumped back up though, before Tom could send another spell. The match continued like that, and I was starting to get hysterical. Hermione was much in the same state. Her hair was frazzled, and her eyes bloodshot. I felt sorry for her, truly I did, but then my eyes snapped back to the match.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And Adele.**

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N: This chapter was written by a good friend of mine, my cousin Gysburtus. Please make out all reviews to Gy. (Example: Dear Gy, I like this chapter because…) I'll send him all of your reviews. PLEASE REVIEW THIS WILL MEAN A LOT TO US BOTH!!**

**Slytherin Luver: Cool! So who would you vote for in the upcoming election?**

**Sam: Ooh two reviews in one week? You're amazing. Question: Are you a boy Sam or girl Sam, because a really close friend of mine is a girl Sam and it'd be an odd coincidence…**

**Ncy555: Hah…Yes…yes I have. (I think?)**

**SlytherinPrinzessin: I wanna trade with Ginny too! I personally think of Tom as a certain actor (coughZacharyQuintocough) look him up if you want, and tell me what you think.**

**YOU PERSON WHO I GO TO SCHOOL WITH(NPR): Hi. How was Halloween? I know where you're from. DOIE. I LOVE JAMES MARSTERS AHHHH!!! But not as much as ZQ (swoon) You're a bully! I'll make Ron cooler. He deserves it. Gotta post my laptop is dieing!! See you tomorrow!**

Harry had tagged Ron, who stepped into the ring. I gasped as Tom left it, and Draco took his place. It was between my brother and someone who felt like a brother in law. Adele was better than any sister I could have had. Tom walked wearily over to me, opting to sit on the ground where I was rather than stand at attention like Draco had. Harry nearly collapsed onto Hermione when he got near enough to her. I summoned a goblet for my love, and said a quick 'aquamenti' to fill it full of water. He smiled at me, and downed it in one gulp.

"Is it awful?" I asked.

"No, this is just show so Potter thinks I'm tired," he said, winking at me. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, but he lay his head down on my lap and I ran my fingers through his hair. We both watched the match intently, but relished in the closeness we shared. "I don't think I could fight Ron." Tom said quietly. I looked down at him. "I'd be too worried that I'd kill him and you'd never forgive me."

"I wouldn't like it if you killed my brother," I admitted, "But I would forgive you, just like you forgive me for everything stupid I do." He grinned, and sat up.

"I had better stop this. I have a feeling that your brother is as stubborn as you are, and Draco would never call a break." He kissed me passionately before he left me alone again. "Oi, Draco. Tag me." He said. Draco and Ron bowed to eachother, both panting heavily, and left the ring. Harry entered, and he and Tom paced, both like lions circling their prey.

"This is the end of this, Riddle." Harry said, and his gaze flitted towards me.

"I agree, Potter. This is when I get back at you for stealing my wife for thirty five days."

"You're the one who kidnapped her in the first place!" Harry screamed. Tom laughed harshly.

"Good thing I did too. Can't you see she's happy, Potter? Can't you see she wants to be with me? She was destined for the dark since the day she got that diary. She accepts it. She enjoys it."

"Stop talking about her that way!" Harry bellowed. "You're wrong!" He raised his hand, and called "Go!" Tom looked around and swore loudly.

"Draco! Get her and go!" A line of order members were advancing towards us, more than double the amount of death eaters we had. Before I had time to register most of this, I was intercepted by a heavy object. Draco slammed into me, and apparated me back.

"What happened? Where's Tom?" I asked once we had landed on the lawns infront of the manor. "Go back! Go back and get him!" Draco put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Ginny, Tom will be okay. He'll be here."

"Please, take me back! To make sure he's alright." Draco looked me over.

"Adele's inside. Go be with her." I cried out in annoyance, but he had disapparated. I screamed in frustration, and stalked up to the manor. Adele came running out.

"I heard you scream," She said worriedly, "What happened?"

"The order showed up, and your _husband_ took me home before I could do anything."

"He's there?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes. They both are." She sank down on the bottom step of the great staircase, and I joined her. We said nothing, but other wives of deatheaters sat with us in our silent vigil. Narcissa sat beside Adele, and the two women clasped hands worried for Draco and Lucius.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I watched Draco's cloak billow about Ginny as his face contorted in concentration. With a flash and a clap of air, they were gone.

I turned to look at Potter. I expected to see fury etched on his face and a light curse to be dodged. I was surprised.

He stood resigned, stoic even, in contrast to his magic, which was anything but. The swirls of blue and green magic had already begun to pool out of his wand and contort around him, His hazy outline signifying the powers about to be unleashed.

I dodged out of reflex anyway, barely avoiding what had been a silent and almost invisble spell from a tall dark skinned auror. None of the younger fools could have managed the necessary control. Stone from the wall next to me splintered.

My magic pouring from my wand; I began to feed the runic enchantments weaved into my clothing. My skin began to tingle under the amount of internal magic my very core was feeding into the blood and bone magic from countless rituals.

I looked to Lucius and Bellatrix and nodded.

Potter may be smart enough to appear with shields and magic swirling, but a threat to me and mine was just enough incentive for me to show him the difference between using magic and being magical.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I scanned the room, looking at the various women and slaves congregated there. Some of the slaves of crueler men seemed happy that our husbands were in mortal danger. I swallowed my rage and turned back to Adele. She was with Draco in the battlefield, her gaze blank, her knuckles white where she was gripping Narcissa's hand.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I looked through the haze of magic and saw the school yard spells withering as they encountered the swirling coat of spells that surrounded me, My death eaters dark spells already pinning the fools behind their blue shields. A grey disk appeared to my left with a corresponding bang, one of the foolish mudbloods had thought to pit a gun against my magic. The flattened bullet hadn't made it within four feet of me. I had had enough. I leaped for the ceiling

At the same time Potter finaly made his move. With a flash his hazy outline was gone and the swirling magic shot towards me.

The wave of power washed beneath me as I jumped over it and used the inert magic under my skin to cling to the ceiling with my feet and wandless hand. My eyes were already seeking where Potter had apparated to.

His external shields could not apparate with him and the gambit would cost him. Piercing curses were leaving my wand before my eyes even focused on the figure who appeared behind where I had been standing previously. I saw one hit his shoulder but any response was lost in the confusion of sound and magic pouring from the other battles below me.

Before I even had time to capitalize on his weakened state, I was hit just hard enough to lose my traction on the ceiling. I rolled as I fell, and glimpsed two redheads flying like imps on a pair of brooms. Their magic nullifying beater bats still ringing from the blows they had just delt me. I had to leave before the temptation to destroy them overwhelmed my motives to not do so. I hit the ground and apparated to where I had last seen Potter fall, shields and male Weasleys be damned.

I appeared behind Harry who was gasping against the wall, blood running from his right side and mouth. Ahh, this finish would be quite…appropriate. I raised my wand only to see red flying towards me from all the way across the battle. I looked up to see the bushy haired mudblood casting and I sneered at her as I side-stepped her curse. She cast again and with a flash, Draco reappeared in the exact spot he had disappeared from earlier. Right in the path of her spell with no shields. The words "Fall Back!" were lost of the din of catastrophy and the crack of my apparation to save Draco, just as the curse hit. His blood sprayed my face as I grabbed him and in a whirl of cloak, we were gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I have no legal rights to Harry Potter or its characters and affiliates. **

**A/N: Long chapter coming up! Yaay! I even posted it like 15 minutes early. Yay for me. 'Kay it's kind of disappointing how few people reviewed this week, but it's awesome having atleast the three who did! You guys are the BEST. Especially you Sam. You know who you are.**

**SlytherinPrinzessin: I'll make t-shirts that say "Go team Tom!!" Okay, not really, but it's a fun idea. Zachary Quinto is my life. Along with Heroes. Yes, I looked up Christian Coulson for pictures other than from the 2****nd**** movie. Yeah. He's super hot. British accent is extremely hot, I agree.**

**SlytherinLuver: Yay Obama!! **

**Dear cruelyetamazingspazzygorgeousbetawannabebuffylendingIcan'tbelievebuffydiedeventhoughIknowthatshedidn't NailPolishRemover: Yo. Orly? I don't know where you're from? Ooooh!! Ron is a bit of a dork, but we both now that he is still lovable. Yeah, I should have said that I wrote everything except for the actual battle, so give me props for that. I know how this story is going to end!! I'll ask your opinion tomorrow. It's because you love your brother. Yes. I know you do. Ginny loves Ron, but the lovey bondey thing between G + T is stronger then like, anything. Their spirits are fused. That's kinda big. I hope I don't actually kill you! :O**

I sprinted down the snow-covered lawn when I saw them appear, Adele the only one ahead of me. She let out a dry sob when we saw Draco and Tom both covered in blood. Tom was supporting Draco who seemed the worse for wear. Adele was sobbing, running her fingers over his face, and Tom lay him down on the snow. Narcissa knelt down beside him, and even Lucius came over to try and help.

"Love, oh god, there's so much blood!" I whimpered to Tom, and he held me close to him.

"Not mine," he promised, "Don't worry, I'm fine. It's Draco we need to worry about, and now." The resounding note of authority in his voice carried to the Malfoys who were in hysterics on the ground. He lifted Draco up with his wand, and maneuvered him inside, to the infirmary that was rarely used. He lay him down on a cot, and then one of the mediwizards who were death eaters tended to him.

We retreated to our rooms, and he lay down tiredly on the bed. I got a wet cloth and began cleaning the blood off of him. We stayed together in silence for a while.

"Ginny," Tom began, but broke off.

"Yes?" I prompted him.

"He…Draco's my best mate."

"I know, love."

"If he dies… I don't even know what spell Granger cast on him." I smoothed his hair back and kissed his forehead.

"Try and get some sleep," I said. "I'll be back soon."

"I won't be able to sleep." He murmured, his voice breaking. I stared down at him. This must be somewhat how he was when Harry took me. Anger at Harry coursed through my veins, but I fought it down. I picked his wand up and pressed it to his temple. A silent spell had him asleep immediately, and I kissed him softly on the lips before leaving the room.

Adele was still in the infirmary, sobbing upon Draco.

"Is he…" I asked the mediwizard.

"He's alive, just. A spell was cast upon him, one that I've never seen before. He's in a coma, and I don't know the remedy." I gulped and Adele looked at me through bloodshot eyes.

"Help me." She croaked. "Help him." The look in her eyes haunted me, and I backed out of the room. My heart burned in agony. I needed to do something, anything to help. An idea popped into my head. Tom was asleep; there was nothing he could do about it. Also, power was coming off of me in waves from my concealed anger. I could take them. Not as Ginny, but as Tom's mate. I walked out the main door and apparated to 12 Grimmauld place. I opened the door, and I heard noises coming from the kitchen. My hair flew around me from the magical currents stemming from my core, my black robes swirled along with it. I walked into the kitchen, and everyone in the room froze. My entire family was there, and Harry. Something took over inside of me, something that had been building up for a long time, possibly building since I had been possessed in my first year.

"Hello, my _family_." I hissed in a voice that wasn't my own. "I hope you're all well." I seemed quite deranged, and my family thought so too. "Tell me, where is Hermione? She has something I require." I heard a squeak of fear from a corner behind me. I turned and saw her pressed into a corner, with Ron standing in front of her protectively. I saw Percy slowly pulling out his wand, and I summoned it to me wordlessly. "What, Percy? You already killed Fred, you were going to kill another sibling?" I asked in a black voice. He cringed away from me in fear. I turned back to Ron and Hermione. I swept Ron out of the way with a lazy hand. "So, sister, tell me. What curse did you use on Draco?" Hermione looked like she couldn't form a coherent sentence. I stood with my arms crossed, one foot tapping on the stone floor. I looked at the clock in the room. It was the one that told of where my family members were. All needles were pointing to mortal danger, with the exception of mine, and I grinned evilly. I sighed. Hermione wouldn't give me the answer readily. "Legilimens." I hissed, and delved into her mind. It was one of her own spells, one I had never encountered before.

"You won't be able to save him." She whispered vehemently at me.

"Oh no? Then you will." I grabbed her arm and began to drag her out of the house but my father stopped me.

"Ginny, don't do this." He said quietly. "Don't do something that you won't ever be able to take back." The look in his eyes, a pleading look, snapped me out of my trance-like state.

"Dad…" I broke off and hugged him tightly. I began sobbing into his chest and he held me tightly to him. Charlie came up behind me and rubbed my back, and then George joined him, stroking my hair softly.

"What happened?" My father asked.

"Draco…he's in a coma or something…" I sobbed. "He's o-one of my b-best friends, dad. I n-need to save him."

"I didn't mean to hit Malfoy." Hermione squeaked.

"So what if you did?" Demanded Ron. "The git is working for the dark side now!" George glared at him.

"Shut up Ron." He spat.

"I just didn't know what to do." Hermione said, and I looked at her.

"Save him. He's innocent."

"As innocent as any evil git can get." Ron growled under his breath.

"Ronald!" My mother chided. We looked at each other for a long moment. "Give her the antidote, Hermione."

"What? Why?" Ron spluttered.

"Just do it." Charlie said. I smiled up at him and he wiped away a tear from my eye.

"What was up with your eyes?" George asked me. I looked at him bemusedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They were black when you came in, not brown like they are now. That's weird." I nodded. I would need to ask Tom about that. "Come back when you can, Gin. I want to meet this husband of yours." I barked a laugh at that. Tom in the same room as my family wouldn't be pretty.

"Hermione?" I asked. She nodded, and handed me a small vial of black liquid.

"I made that curse myself." She said. "Don't think I won't use it on Riddle, though."

"I'll make sure to keep him away from you." I said through my teeth. I snatched the vial and sprinted out of the house. I apparated away, and bolted up the snow covered lawn.

I burst through the doors and took the steps two at a time. I skidded through the doors to the infirmary, and Adele and an irate looking Tom greeted me. I walked over to the mediwizard and handed him the antidote. Adelé hugged me tightly, sobbing out a 'thank you' before she went to her husband. I turned on my heel to find Tom. He looked livid.

"Don't do that again." He ordered, his black eyes snapping.

"It was an emergency." I closed my eyes, and sucked the power that was flowing around me back into my body. I opened my eyes to see Tom had disappeared down the hallway. I ran after him, calling his name. "Where are you going?" I demanded. He ignored me, lengthening his stride. I ran after him, and he slammed the door behind him in our chambers. I opened it and followed him in. "Don't pretend that you're upset that I did it!" I snapped at him. He looked over his shoulder at me incredulously.

"What? You think I'm happy that you just knocked me out, then disappeared?" He demanded. I threw my hands in the air in exasperation.

"You need to tone it down, Tom. I have needs too, like saving him! It needed to be done, and I'm not sorry!" We fumed, glaring at each other, and I stalked into the bathroom, pulling off my sweater and jeans as I went.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a shower." I snapped. I closed the door behind myself and stripped the rest of my clothes off. I turned on the shower with a wave of my wand, which was enchanted to fall like rain from the ceiling of the shower. I stepped into the hot water and sighed. I scrubbed at my face with my hands, and ran my hair underneath the water. Tom was far too over protective. I wasn't some delicate flower who had to be protected all the time. No, he was far too unreasonable for his own good. I sighed. Not unreasonable, no. We were close, so close. I would have been upset were I in his position. I heard the door open quietly, and the ruffle of clothes on the marble floor. He pulled back the shower curtain and got into the shower behind me. I heard the 'splut' of shampoo coming out of the bottle, and next thing felt his hands in my hair, massaging it in.

"You were right," he finally conceded.

"Hmm?" I asked. I hadn't been listening. I was concentrating on his hands on my scalp.

"I over reacted. Of course you needed to get it." We stood under the water in silence. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said mechanically. "Next time, can you tell me when you're going to run off and do something like that?" I decided there had been enough tension between us.

"What makes you think there'll be a next time?" I asked, grinning as I turned to him, and rinsed the soapy water from my hair.

"Please?" He begged.

"Yes, I will. But you wouldn't have let me go, and regretted it later." He nodded thoughtfully, then ducked down to five me a swift kiss. He pulled back grinning, and I whined in protest. I looked him over and felt my mouth watering.

"You can never tell with my friends. They always go off and do something stupid." I giggled back.

"Like get hit by a hex that was meant for you." He rolled his eyes.

"The mudblood would never have hit me."

"Oh of course." I said, pinching his cheek. The evil look he sent me had me laughing outright. He leaned down to kiss me again, and pushed me against the wall.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Wow, these are tiring. Blah, blah, I own nothing, blah.**

**A/N: BONJOUR! (French for some reason?) Ah, my children. Another weekend comes to a close, but hey, at least we can still look forwards to Heroes night!! Monday at 9:00!! I hope you're all enjoying my humble story!!**

**Dear FabulousIcan'tbelievespikewhywashebeingsostupidIcan'tbelieveIsawRobertPattinson-Samwise: I don't love your brother. I've never met him. Well know you know how it'll end. Yay for you. I like making guilt trips. Especially when it makes people feel bad. I tried to make Ginny more like you. You saw through my pushing against walls disguise!! It was meant to be subtle! Yes. T'would be very nifty. You're tres bizarre my twin.**

**Slytherin Luver: That is a little annoying. Whenever anyone thinks that they're better than anyone else it annoys me.**

**Tessa (code name BLAH!): When I saw your review I jumped up and down doing the really high pitched EEEEEEEEEEEE noise that I do sometimes. Yeah. Not a pretty sight. I like it better when you review, so that even MORE people know how cool I am. **

**Ncy555: Actually, I don't know what you mean. Wanna explain it? Btw, did you make an account? I see you aren't anonymously reviewing anymore, bravo!**

**On to the twisted tales of Tom and Ginny.**

After the shower we went to check on Draco. I took her hand and kissed her fingers. Under the light her coppery-auburn hair shone softly. Her hair wasn't carrot-orange like the rest of her family's. She shot me a secret smile, and I couldn't help but kiss it off of her mouth. I knocked on his chambers doors, and Adele opened it quietly. She came out into the hallway and closed the door behind herself.

"How is he?" I asked quickly. She smiled at me.

"He's good. He's sleeping now." She hugged herself, still in shock.

"You okay?" Ginny asked softly. Adele nodded, and smiled tightly.

"It's just been a long day." Ginny nodded sympathetically, and hugged her tightly. "I know I should have been ready for something like this, but it's so hard to know…" She trailed off when her voice cracked.

"He'll be alright." I said quietly and patted her shoulder. Since when did I have a soft side for Draco and Adele?

"Thank you," she said quietly to me. "And you, thank you so much Ginny, I can never repay you." The two women embraced again.

"Are you coming down to supper?" Ginny asked. Adele shook her head no. "I'll send a house-elf with some food for you, and Draco when he wakes up." Ginny said, and kissed the top of Adele's head as if she were a young child, not a woman the same age as she was. Adele bobbed her head in thanks, and then retreated into the room. We walked down to the ballroom in silence.

"See you after dinner," She said quietly.

I gathered her up in my arms and kissed her temple.

"I don't want to go in there." I admitted.

"Go. You're going to be late." I looked her dead in the eye, and atoned,

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She whispered. "I'll see you afterwards." I kissed her long and hard, trying to implant some of her essence into me. She turned and walked into the room, throwing a glance over her shoulder at me. I sighed, and walked around to the side door I used to get into the room.

GGGGGGGGGGGGG

I sat bolt upright in bed the next day, breathing hard, but it wasn't from a nightmare. Well, maybe a nightmare, but not a dream.

"What is it?" Tom groaned, squinting at me in the morning light.

"It's December 23rd!" I squeaked.

"What?"

"It's two day's 'til Christmas!"

"So? Who bloody cares, go back to sleep." I shook my head, my eyes wide.

"I haven't bought any presents!"

"So? Neither have I." I stared at him.

"You haven't bought any Christmas presents?"

"No. Who would I give one to? Other than you? Besides, we're death eaters. We don't get into the happy, happy, joy, joy warm and fuzzy feelings here." I looked at him.

"Pleeeeease?" I begged. I hated feeling inferior like that, having to beg things from him. I looked him over in all of his half-naked glory. He was sizing me up too.

"Very well, I suppose in light of recent events, that would be a good idea." I grinned brightly at him, and ran a hand through his hair. He rolled over to go back to sleep, but I hopped out of the bed and walked to the closet. "And where do you think you're going?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow. "The bed will be cold." I propped my hands on my hips.

"I need to get presents for you, Draco, Adele, Lucius, Narcissa, Blaise and Luna. I can't exactly get them gifts from the forest."

"Where are you planning to go?"

"I'll go to Diagon alley."

"Not alone you won't." He got out of bed as I looked at him exasperatedly. "At least take Adele with you. And Draco, if he's up to it."

"Are those the only people who are coming with me?" I asked, mildly surprised.

"No. I'll send more undercover." I grinned. That was the Tom I knew. However overboard and overdone he made situations, I knew it was because he loved me. He pulled on a sweater over his naked chest and walked out of the door.

GGGGGGGGG

Adele, Draco and Lucius strolled down Diagon alley with me, all of us done up in cloaks and scarves. We had stopped in flourish and blotts, and I had picked up a quill set for Narcissa. We also made a stop in a jewelry store, because Tom didn't have a wedding band. I looked at numerous chrome and gold bands before choosing a simple silver ring that I thought was mature, yet beautiful. I had the box in my pocket and every so often I would run a finger over the velvet texture. It was hard to shop for Draco and Adele when they were with me, so I had to take Lucius for a private shopping spree, then we all met up in the leaky cauldron for a drink.

"Cheers," Adele said, kissing Draco on the lips.

"To friends!" I giggled.

"To love." Lucius declared.

"To you, Gin." Draco said, surprising me. They all raised their glasses to me, and I took a gulp of my butterbeer. We chatted away, and finally got up to leave. Lucius opened the door for me, and we touched the bricks in a pattern again. After the wall disintegrated, we walked down the lane. Adele suddenly froze, looking at something over my shoulder. I whipped my head around and saw Hermione looking in a shop window with Ron. No Harry in sight, luckily, but Adele looked ready to kill a certain bushy-haired-muggleborn. I put a hand over hers, keeping her from whipping out her wand. Ron and Hermione turned, laughing and almost walked into our little group. I saw Theodore Knott slide in our direction in the crowd of people down the road, and I was sure that other men were watching us too.

"Hiya, Gin." Hermione squeaked, staring at Draco, and the now glowering Adele.

"Hermione," I said, and nodded.

"So you're the mudblood who nearly killed my husband." Adele spat.

"Adele-" Lucius began,

"Don't Adele me, Lucius." Adele said, glaring at Hermione. "She cursed him."

"I didn't mean to hit him! I wanted to hit Riddle!" Hermione squeaked, shielded by my idiot brother. I clenched my teeth, and my hands balled into fists.

"You filthy scum." Adele hissed. "You dare to say his name."

"You call her scum?" Ron demanded. "You're the bloody death eaters!"

"Shut up Ron." I ordered.

"And you! You strut around here as if you're the queen of the bloody world-"

"She very well is." Draco intervened. Everyone looked at him, including me. He was completely calm, His hand resting on the small of Adele's back protectively.

"What?" Ron squawked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Weasley, you are thick. Don't you get it you prat? She is the chosen one. The one who will rule along the dark lord, bear his heirs and continue his reign. She is the one you should be afraid of, if you aren't afraid of he himself. Part of his soul is inside of her. She has more power in one fingernail than Potty has in his entire body."

"You bloody bastard-"

"What's going on here?" An auror was coming towards us.

"That's our cue to leave. Darling, if you would," Draco gestured towards me, and Adele took my arm and apparated me away. "Well, that was fun." Draco drawled as we walked up the marble staircase. I stared at him, and began to laugh. Adele joined me, and Draco pitched in too. When we saw the stoic look on Lucius's face, we laughed even harder. I leaned on the wall for support, as Draco curled up, clutching his ribs.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you three?" A voice demanded, and I clapped a hand over my mouth. Tom was standing at the top of the stairs, hands on hips, grinning. I just shook my head as my giggles died down. He marched down the steps and covered my mouth with his. I sighed and leaned into him, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled away and leaned his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes.

"I love you." I said, and he smiled broadly.

"I love you too." He murmured.

"You kids." Lucius grumbled. We all looked at him and laughed.

**A/N: REVIEW NOW. (Please)**

**See you next week!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Want a disclaimer? Go back a chapter.**

**A/N: Too tired for comments. Merry Christmas. A little early. Watch Heroes. It's awesome.**

**Nailpolishremover: Too tired to give you a hard name. Thanks for reviewing as always. I love you lots. I spent today with a certain russian Pascha. He's cool.**

**Slytherin Luver: Again, thanks dearest. I love my reviewers.**

**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: Your name is rather sad. You made me unbelievably happy. I really love you a lot. Thanks for reviewing. You make me keep posting.**

**Onward.**

"Ginny is really getting into the whole holiday spirit thing." Draco said over Christmas eve dinner. I grinned and nodded.

"I don't mind it though. It's kind of nice to see everyone so happy." I scanned the ballroom, which was set for a private dinner. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Adele, Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Rabastan sat at the long head table with Ginny and I. I sat at the head and Lucius sat at the foot of the table. Draco and Rudolphus sat on either side of me, Adele beside Draco and Ginny beside her. I longed to twine hands with her underneath the table, to have her sitting next to me, but she was deep in conversation with Adele and Narcissa about some woman thing, so I decided she was content with her seat. The house elves had produced a huge turkey, already carved with all the fixings, and it was delicious. It was the first time I could remember being excited for Christmas. True to my word I hadn't gotten anyone anything except for Ginny. She had been very excessive about decorating, with huge Christmas trees strung up with lights in all four corners of the large room. She looked up from her plate and glanced at me. I grinned and raised my glass to her, and she smiled back mysteriously. God, she was so beautiful.

After dinner we sat around a fireplace and talked. She sat in my lap, with her head on my shoulder and listened to my conversation with Rabastan.

"-Yes the mudbloods are breeding with the purebloods, so eventually everyone will be a half blood." Rabastan was saying.

"Not if the muggle born population keeps increasing." I said. "Eventually there will be more muggleborns, and everyone will just forget that anyone who isn't a muggleborn isn't pureblood. Everyone will forget, do you see?" Rabastan looked confused. I rolled my eyes, but she cut in,

"Can I go to bed now?" I looked down at her. She was half asleep.

"Of course, love." I said, and stood, holding her.

"Put me down, I can walk." She yawned.

"I'm worried you're going to pass out." I said, then more quietly just to her, "Plus that gives me a reason to go to bed too." I smiled fondly down at her as she closed her eyes and snuggled into my shoulder. It was nothing carrying her, and I truthfully was glad to leave. I walked down the corridors, not thinking about anything. I couldn't believe it was Christmas eve, and I was happy. When I was at school, I hated Christmas. Everyone else was so cheery, and all the rich kids in slytherin got huge, beautiful presents if they were at school. I was always jealous of them, even though I would never have admitted it. Even when everyone went home for the holidays I was sad and lonely. In my later years I would relieve the pressure by torturing some mudbloods in hufflepuff. They were too weak and cowardly to report it to their head of house, especially if they were first years. I frowned. I regretted being such an awful person. That was probably what made Voldemort become what he was. I kicked the door open gently, and strode over to the bed. I lay her down on it, and after a second thought, removed her clothes with a flick of my wand, and replaced them with the shirt I had made for her months ago. I smoothed her hair out of her face lovingly, and stripped down to my boxers myself, before sliding into bed beside her. I laid a hand over her waist, and buried my face in her neck.

GGGGGGGGG

I woke early on Christmas morning, and grinned to see snow falling heavily out the large windows. I looked over at Tom. He was still asleep, his dark hair tussled around his handsome face. I looked down at him fondly, and got up carefully. I shivered in the cool air and pulled in a pair of sweatpants, and a hoodie of Tom's that had Slytherin printed across the back in silver letters. I shot him one last look, smiled, and closed the door quietly behind myself. I walked to a greenhouse that was used for growing plants for potions. I sat in a glass alcove, and stared out the window.

"Hey," Said a voice, and I turned to see Adele, dressed in a nightgown and housecoat, her beautiful, waist-length blonde hair down. "Merry Christmas." She said, smiling.

"And to you." I replied quietly. "Draco sleeping?" She nodded, and yawned. I patted the bench next to me and she sat.

"Beautiful morning." She remarked, and I nodded.

"Listen, Adele, would you have killed her? Hermione? You know, in Diagon alley?" Adele looked at me for a second.

"No, I don't think I could have. I don't think I could kill anyone." I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She grinned.

"I'm not a monster, don't worry." I smiled back at her.

"I already knew that."

"Are you scared?" She burst out. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Scared of what?"

"Of loosing him? He's a wanted man. Everyone on the other side wants to kill him." I didn't answer her. "I don't mean to scare you. I'm sorry. Pretend I didn't ask."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not scared of loosing him. He's strong, and even if he did get killed, I'm sure I'd be following him right afterwards, by choice or not."

"You'd-" she spluttered. I cut her off with a look. She gulped, and smiled at me. "I'm happy we're friends." I smiled back at her.

"You're like my sister. I love you." She punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"I should get back." She said. "Draco will be waking soon, and I want to be with him." I nodded.

"I'll walk you back. It's en route to my room." She nodded, and we walked down the hall with our arms wrapped around eachother.

"See you later." Adele said, then winked at me. I smiled back at her mischeviously. I walked back to my room, and opened the door quietly. Tom was still asleep. I couldn't help grinning like a loon whenever I saw him. He was so sweet and serene when he slept. I realized I was just as protective over him as he was over me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Making up for my naughtyness last week of not posting a disclaimer, I hereby declare that I do not own any part of Harry Potter or it's associates/affiliates, and I do not claim to! **

**A/N: Hey guys!! I'm posting a few hours early tonight because at my usual time I'll be watching SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE CANADA!! WOO!! Go Nico and Aly!!! But…yeah, holding in my fangirlieness, here's to you and your patience with my exhausticafiedness last week! Yes, I'm a writer. I can make up my own words.**

**Dearest NailPolishRemover: Paschas and Yvans. I do love me a good Yvan. Snow is on the ground! Yay!! I'm watching Angel, and it's inspiring me which is good. Short review this week! (sob) But yeah. The best thing about writers block (which I've had for these past few months) Is that after it's gone, you feel like you're the most brilliant writer ever and you really get some good stuff down! Yay! I have that now!!**

**Elizabeth Anne: Look! Your name is being added into the Defining Moments hall of fame!! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! (Love!!! ********)**

**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: Wow…have I mentioned you're my new best friend!! I LOVE long reviews!! Christmas Christmas Christmas!! I got my tree up a few days ago and I'm decorating it tonight, so yaaay!! Thanks for reviewing again!!**

**Dear SlytherinLuver: Well, last Sunday I was at a sports competition with cadets that went from 7:30-6:30. Yeah I saw the sun for like 5 minutes that day, so…pretty tired. I spent the day with awesome cadet friends though, and we won two games out of four against the air cadets!! (I'm a sea cadet, the best kind) So yeah, I was tired but happy!! Review again, my dear?**

**TO CHRISTMAS!!! (Bye!!)**

I tiptoed over to the bed, and sat beside him, watching him breath slowly in and out. He sighed and rolled over so that he was laying his head on my lap.

"Good morning, my lord." He yawned and looked at me blearily.

"Why are you already awake?" He asked groggily. I grinned.

"It's Christmas. I always wake up early on Christmas." He smiled and sat up. I ran my eyes over his torso and sighed happily.

"Merry Christmas, my love." He whispered, and kissed the corner of my mouth. He rolled over to grab something from the bedside table, and handed it to me. I grinned, and kissed him again before opening the small box. It was a long silver chain, which had two pendants: a golden lion, and a silver snake. I gasped when I realized that both moved, the lion paced back and forth and the snake slithered in figures of eight. Tom clipped it around my neck, and kissed the spot below my right ear before whispering, "You don't have to choose, love. You can have us both, your family and me." Tears sprung to my eyes when I realized what he was saying, and he handed me a letter. I opened it carefully, and read the words in my mother's handwriting:

Darling Ginny,

We all miss you so much here at home. We're back at the burrow for Christmas break, and we hope that this letter finds you well. We're having Christmas tea this afternoon, and we were hoping that you could join us. If you can come, it will be served around 2:00, but if you can't, we all understand.

We miss you, and even in light of whatever choices you have made we love you, and always will.

With unconditional and never ending love,

Your mother, Molly

The tears were rolling down my cheeks by the time I had finished the letter. Tom took hold of my chin and kissed me softly.

"Are you displeased?" He asked.

"No, no." I laughed, tears still streaming down my face. "Thank you love, thank you."

"You're more than welcome, cherié. I love you." I hopped off of the bed and went to retrieve his gift from my cloak pocket in the closet. I had taken off the sweater, and was only wearing his shirt, so I admired the necklace. It was a beautiful thing. I hopped back onto the bed, and watched his face as I handed him the box. I bit my lip as he opened the velvet case, and stared at it. "Is this…" He asked, but trailed off. I nodded. He smiled fondly at it. "It's the best gift you could have given me love."

"It's just a ring."

"No. It's much more than a ring. It's you." I smiled at him and he kissed me.

GGGGGGGGGG

Tom had let me come to the burrow on my own, and I grinned, proud of him that he had let go enough to trust me to behave myself without a chaperone. I walked through the small gate, and made a beeline for the house. I smiled in spite of myself when I stood before it. This wasn't really my home anymore, but I still liked it. I knocked on the door, and Bill opened it.

"Ginny!" He said excitedly and hugged me. "You came!" I nodded and pulled off my gloves as I came inside.

"Good to see you Bill. How are you?"

"Good, good." He said. "Fleur's expecting."

"That's nice," I said, and walked into the living room.

"Sweetheart!" My mother cried as I walked into the room, and she came to hug me. I smiled and hugged her tightly back. "So happy you could come, dear."

"Good to see you mom." I choked out. I noticed Ron glowering at me from the corner. "Hi Ron." I spat at him.

"You just had to come and ruin this for us, didn't you?" He demanded. "This is supposed to be a Weasley gathering, not a death eater meeting." I glared at him.

"Ron you are a prat." I declared. He threw his hands in the air.

"Wow, _sister of mine_ I really care what you think." He said sarcastically.

"Stop it!" My mother shrieked. "I won't have you lot fighting and ruining this day for us! Ron, go pour the tea." She ordered. He sulked into the kitchen, and my mother bustled off. I took a seat beside George. He put an arm around me and pulled me to him.

"How's it going George?"

"Alright, Gin. You heard about Angie?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry about that."

"I'm not. I'm glad I didn't marry her. It didn't feel right, what with her and Fred-" His voice broke, but he swallowed and continued, "Her and Fred being so close." I nodded. "And then it turns out she's pregnant with his kid."

"I like that, though." He smiled too.

"Me too. I'm going to be the baby's god parent."

"That's wonderful. And you and Angie are still close?"

"Oh yeah, of course. We're mates, she and I. Now I'm dating Alicia though, did you hear that?"

"No, I don't get much news where I am though." We both fell silent.

"Gin-"

"Don't George. I'm happy where I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm completely sure." I fingered the chain Tom had given me that morning.

"I believe you." He said, surprising me. I glanced at him. "You have good taste in character." I giggled.

"Except that one time I got possessed." He shrugged.

"That was a one time thing. And Gin, I don't know if I've ever said this, but I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you in first year." I smiled at him.

"It's okay George. That's in the past. I'm actually kind of happy you weren't, that's how I met Tom." His smile faltered, and I shrugged. "It's true."

GGGGGGG

The day went quite successfully, and I was leaving around six in the evening. Everyone was hugging me (except for Ron, of course) and saying 'Oh, come back soon, we missed you!' that I had to tear myself away to get home in time for dinner. I was walking towards the gate when he apparated with a 'pop' beside me. I turned to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you, my love. That was the best present I've ever had."

"Like I said, you deserved it." Tom whispered.

"Ginny, Ginny!"

"Damn." Tom hissed searching around for somewhere to hide.

"No, wait." I stopped him. My father jogged up to me, barely noticing Tom. He handed me my gloves, and kissed my cheek. He gave a start when he noticed Tom, swathed in a black cloak, his pale face seemingly floating in the air.

"You're… Ginny this is…"

"Dad, this is Tom." I said cautiously. I trusted my father not to hex him. Tom held out his hand, and my father took it.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Tom said, and I nearly giggled. My father stared at him for another second.

"You had better be taking good care of my little girl." He didn't say it as if he expected otherwise, he said it as any father would say to their only daughter's husband.

"I am." Tom said, and kissed my cheek lightly.

"We need to go. Bye dad."

"Bye sweetie. I love you." I stopped and looked at him.

"I love you too dad." I hugged him one last time, then we disapparated.

TTTTTTTTTT

She grinned all the way up the lawn, our hands still intertwined.

"What?" I asked, when I could take it no longer. She pulled open the door, still smiling and pulled me into the main foyer. She pushed me against the wall and kissed me slowly, taking her time, and I growled when she pulled away.

"You were so good." She giggled and raised a hand to her mouth. "I can't believe you met my father." She giggled again as I raised an eyebrow. "He must have been scared out of his wits!"

GGGGGGGGG

"So are you coming?" Adele asked me.

"Coming where?" I asked, my nose still buried in a book.

"To the new years eve party?" She sounded exasperated. "You know, on the evening of the 31st?" I looked at her over my book.

"Who's going?"

"Oh come on Gin, you know. A bunch of us." I raised a gracefully arched eyebrow.

"Is Tom going?" Adele sighed.

"I…I didn't ask him yet." I grinned. "I was hoping you would."

"Where are you going?"

"Just to a little place in London."

"Wizarding?"

"No, but pretty close to the leaky cauldron, so some wizards might be there." I patted her on the arm.

"I'm just playing with you. Of course I'll ask him."

"Great!" She squealed, and hurried off. Tom stepped out from behind a shelf and looked at me quizzically.

"I thought it best not to tell her you were here." I explained.

"Huh." I cut my eyes to him, and watched as he walked over slowly. He licked his lips and I grinned. He sat beside me, and began to ravage my neck with his mouth.

"So do you want to go?" He asked from his position.

"It's up to you."

"That wasn't what I asked."

"I suppose so, yeah. It'd be nice to go out. I always like going out, especially with you."

"Thank you, kind lady." He said sarcastically. I stood suddenly, and pulled him up with me. I leaned up to kiss his lips, and said.

"Thank you for coming with me." Then I darted out of the room. I heard him call out behind me, but I ran to our rooms and hopped into the shower, shedding my clothes like leaves. I locked the door behind me, to hopefully keep him out. A few minutes later, I heard him bang on the door, and I grinned. I turned off the shower and rung out my hair.

"Ginevra, you know that a flimsy door can't keep me away from you." I grinned at myself in the mirror, and wrapped a towel around myself.

"I know, but I'm hoping that you'll respect my privacy." He then made a very un-dark lord like noise, which closely resembled a snort. I opened the door daintily and walked to the closet. He followed close behind me. "Oh you can have the shower now, dear." I said errantly.

"It isn't as fun now you aren't in it." He growled. I turned and propped my elbow on the door.

"I'm sure if you turn the shower extra cold you'll achieve the desired effect." I said grinning evilly. He wiggled his eyebrows at me before retreating to the shower himself. I shook my head at the bathroom door and disappeared into the huge closet.

**A/N: Winners don't do drugs. Winners review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own naught but the most effervescent Adelé and the plot.**

**A/N: Hello sweetlings! So, I see you've chosen to read my fic again…have you reviewed? The following people have, and look what they get! Their names in chapters!! YAAY!!!**

**SlytherinLuver: Yeah, actually the part where Arthur and Tom meet was one of my favorite parts to write…hehe…I could imagine it perfectly in my head and I thought that it'd be important to Ginny to get her father's blessing. We didn't win the whole sports competition, but it was fun nonetheless. Your name (Amanda) reminds me of a character from Buffy the vampire slayer. Have you seen it?**

**Samwise: In due time, my dear. Patience will bring you a Pascha Jakob. I miss the fluffy snow! It's all cold and wetish now. I didn't go skating today, but it was raining so it's okay. –sniff- I finished season one of Angel. WTF?? DARLA?? No. Ginny won't have to sleep in on New Years Eve. She's cooler than me. I can hear you mocking me. Stop!! :P**

**For everyone who didn't understand what Ginny gave Tom: It was a wedding ring (See chapter 17 I think? 16 or 17)**

**Elizabeth Anne: You're welcome, and can you explain how my grammar wasn't correct? I want to learn so I won't make that mistake again, but I didn't see what was wrong with it.**

**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: Christmas is a-coming! I'm excited! I like having the chapter a few weeks ahead of the holidays so that I won't have to worry about them when I'm actually celebrating. I'll probably keep posting over Christmas unless I forget, but hopefully not. OMG if you knew what was happening in the later chapters…let's just say you meet a pretty important character in this chapter…DUN DUN DUHH!!**

**A shout out to Levi, for reminding me to post tonight! **

I took her hand, and marveled once again at her beauty. She was in a turquoise dress that clung to her curves without looking skanky. We were going as a group, and I saw Pansy Parkinson's dress, which barely covered her breasts with an open back.

Ginny's hair was straightened to its full length, and it fell thick and beautiful to the bottom of her ribcage. I kissed her temple, and growled into her ear,

"You look ravishing, my love. When we get back you'll have quite a husband to keep away." She smiled at me saucily and I groaned, pressing myself against her. She slapped my arm lightly, and flicked her eyes to the rest of the group then back. I grinned, and took her arm.

GGGGGGGG

We apparated to a pitch black alleyway, and I saw a homeless man scamper away, his eyes wide when we appeared out of nowhere. I grinned after him. It was odd to see muggles reaction to magic. Our pack started moving towards the mouth of the alley, where the main street was teeming with life. I pulled my cloak tight around me, and huddled into it. It was night, and it was freezing. Tom wrapped an arm around me, and held me close to his warmth. We walked down the lane and saw the long line stretching down the block. Two huge men stood behind a velvet rope with their arms crossed. One leered at Pansy, and she stared at him in disgust. At least she had _some_ taste. The other looked over Adele and I, and pulled his lips back over his teeth in a grin. I felt Tom and Draco stiffen on either side of me, and I glared at the man.

"Those three can come through. The rest of you need to wait," One of them said.

"What? Why?" Adele demanded.

"I have my reasons." He grinned. Draco started to pull out his wand, but Tom beat him to it.

"Imperio," he whispered.

"You can come in now," said the bouncer dreamily.

"Thank you." Adelé said, and we all walked past. The sound coming from the main room hit us like a wall. We all pulled off our cloaks and gave them to the coat check. Adelé led us into the large room, and we sat at a booth. She bought a round of muggle mead, and we sat together sipping it. Pansy was the first to get up and wiggle her way to the dance floor. We watched her bumping and grinding against a muggle who seemed to be in heaven.

"No." Draco said to his wife, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. She was looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeeease?" She begged, and he merely shook his head. She turned to me with a bright smile. "Ginny?" I shrugged.

"Sure." She squealed in delight, and we both got up off of the booth.

"Oi," Tom called to me as we made for the dance floor. I turned, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me down to his level. He kissed me furiously, braiding his fingers in my hair. "I meant what I said before we left." I grinned.

"I look forward to it." He kissed me again before Adelé dragged me away.

TTTTTTT

Every movement she made, the lights shining across her face, mesmerized me. I saw her laughing with Adelé as a new song started. I smiled in spite of myself. She was a sight.

"Tom? Is that you?" I turned to see a tall dark skinned man approaching me.

"Rahim?" I asked incredulously. He nodded, and laughed, clapping me on the back with a large hand. I laid a hand on his shoulder, and turned to Draco. "Draco, this is Rahim, my friend from India. Remember, I always go on about him and his followers." Draco nodded, and shook Rahim's hand. "Is Gan with you?" I asked. Gan was his son, and Rahim pointed to the door. Gan stood there in the shadows and nodded to me once and I nodded back in greeting. We sat back down in the booth, and my eyes strayed once again to Ginny. Rahim followed my gaze.

"Ah, Tom. Who is the beautiful lady who has captured your interest?" I smiled proudly.

"That's my wife. Ginevra Molly Weasley Riddle." Rahim eyed her, obviously intriqued that I had married.

"Tom, I must say, I never expected you to become a slave to your heart."

"Come off it, you've been with plenty of women."

"There's a large difference with sleeping with a woman and loving her, my friend." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have a son Rahim. What about his mother?"

"Gan's mother? I didn't love her. She was beautiful, yes, but love? Tom, love is a very real thing. All I needed was an heir." I shook my head at his cold heartedness. "Anyways, on a similar subject, I was looking for you. One of your servants at the manor told me that you were here."

"What can I do for you? You came far just to see me."

"Gan and I would like to stay with you, if we may. Just for a while, not permanently." I spread my arms.

"My home is your home. You allowed me to stay in your manor over the summer, and you helped me a great deal in becoming who I am today." Rahim nodded in thanks to me, and raised a small glass of a brown liquid that a waitress had just dropped off. My eyes wandered back to my wife's body, and I frowned. She was talking to a man I didn't know.

GGGGGGGG

"Michael Corner?" I asked incredulously. He smiled brightly and took my hand and my waist as a slow song came on. Adelé looked at me awkwardly. "It's alright, he's an old friend." I mouthed to her over his shoulder.

"Ginny how have you been?" He drawled.

"Um…I've been alright." I conceded. My eyes were on Tom. He had looked unhappy when I was talking to Michael, but now he looked livid that I was dancing with him. I frowned. Just who was that man beside him?

"I heard that you were missing from home, but that must have just been a rumor going around." I smiled fakely, and nodded. He talked for the rest of the song, and I was longing for the moment that I could break away from him, but not looking forward to facing Tom.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, when I realized he had asked me a question.

"I _said_ are you here alone?" Before I could answer his hands dipped too low for comfort. I swiftly reached behind me, and moved them back up to my back. "Aw, come on Gin. Let's go back to the way it was." I was getting angry.

"Yes, Michael, let's. Oh yes, we were _broken up_." I said, pushing him away. He smiled.

"You're feisty. I like that in a woman." I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Michael! Are you listening to what I'm saying?" Suddenly his lips crashed down upon mine, and his tongue forced its way into my mouth. I bit down hard, trying to get him off of me, and I pushed against him with all my strength. He smiled evilly, and licked _my _lips! I decided enough was enough, and I brought my knee up between his legs. He keeled over onto the floor, and shuddered in pain. "Don't ever touch me again." I spat at him. He was back up in a flash, a little white in the face, with his wand pressed into my collarbone. He looked furious, and I was really and truly afraid of him.

He was there one second, and gone the next. Tom appeared beside me, and slid an arm around my waist before pulling me away. The man who had thrown Michael against the wall, had his wand still drawn, his face black with anger.

"Is this what you put up with in England, Tom? Men who can't keep their hands _or_ their wands off of other men's wives?" The muggles were staring at the tall dark skinned man brandishing a stick. Another man with lighter skin came up to him and whispered hurriedly in his ear. Tom looked just about ready to kill Michael, so I traced my thumb along his neck, below his hairline, trying to soothe him. His eyes flicked to me, and back to Michael.

"Let it go, love." I whispered and kissed his earlobe. He paused for a second, weighing the options. "I'll make it up to you." I promised. He looked at me, and I raised one eyebrow. He nodded stiffly, summoned our coats from the coat check, and we left.

TTTTTTTTTT

I was furious with myself for letting him get so close to her. I was furious with him for touching her like that. I was furious with her for letting him do that to her.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked, when we all arrived in the main hall. I glared at her.

"No," I said shortly. "I have work to do."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like getting Rahim and Gan settled." He chose that moment to introduce himself.

"My name is Rahim, Ginevra. It's a pleasure to meet you." He kissed her fingers, something that I thought was excessive. "This is my son, Gan." She ignored him, watching me, hurt sketching her face.

"It's Ginny," she said to Rahim. "It's nice to meet you too. I'll see you later?" She asked me. She looked so hurt by me, I couldn't bear to say no.

"Yes, I'll talk to you later." She gave me a weak smile that I didn't return, and walked slowly up the stairs. "Your room is this way," I said to Rahim and Gan, then pointed up the stairs and to the left, away from where Ginny had just gone. They followed me up the stairs in silence. "What?" I finally demanded.

"You shouldn't be angry at your wife," Gan said.

"I really don't need lessons on when or when not to be angry with someone, especially Ginny." He looked at me thoughtfully.

"It wasn't her fault, Tom, and you know it. I think that you're actually angry at yourself for letting him get too close."

"What are you saying?" I asked, and opened the door to their chambers, pointing inside.

"She is the most precious thing you have, yes?" Rahim asked. I nodded. "Then you should not let something as trivial as this tear you apart. Goodnight, Tom." He closed the door, and I stared at the dark wood for a second before turning on my heel and walking down the hall. I walked into the room to find her sitting on the foot of the bed with her knees curled up into her chest, her head leaning against a post of the four-poster. She looked at me as I came in and tossed my clothes onto a chair for a house elf to deal with. I sat on the bed in my boxers and looked back at her.

"You aren't angry with me, are you?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "I'm extremely disappointed in myself however." Her eyes softened, and she crawled over to me, and curled up in my lap.

"It wasn't your fault. Not at all. Michael Corner is a jerk."

"So I see." She kissed me lightly, and crawled under the covers. I watched her as she closed her eyes, and smiled at her innocence. Her hair was splayed across the pillow like a little girls would be. I ran a hand over her head and watched her chest rise and fall with the deep breaths of sleep. "I love you." I whispered. "I will love you until the day I die." She didn't stir, and I slipped in beside her before pulling myself close to her, and laying my head on her chest like a small boy myself. I sighed, and closed my eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I would never steal from JK Rowling…I'm not her! I swear! I don't own Harry!**

**A/N: Hello all. Sorry about the late night posting (I'm two hours late incase you noticed). Here's to my lovely reviewers! Let's see what they had to say this week:**

**Elizabeth Anne: You're amazing. Will you PLEASE become my beta? You'll get the sneak peek into the story! See all the perks?**

**NailPolishRemover: Dawn+Sylar= awesome. Now I need to think of actors for Draco and Adelé. Tom Felton's pretty good I guess, but what about for Adelé? That'll be my question of the week!! (see end of chapter) Skating was awesome. A lot.**

**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: I'm sorry to hear about your great grandma. I hope that my fic can make you feel a little better, even in this hard time. DINGDINGDING!! You are correct! Those key characters you mentioned? They were right! You make me all warm and fuzzy inside with your kind flattery! More compliments!! (Joking dear :P)**

**AmaraMichelle: Ha, thanks. My mom is yelling at me to do something now too. Too bad posting takes like half an hour, so I'll have to do it later. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ncy555: Good to see you again! And thanks, by the way!**

**YDWYWAFTR: Your name has swearing in it. I don't have much swearing in this fic. Like, one or two in the later chapters, but only at key comedic moments. Skating was amazing. Completely amazing.**

**VideoKid: Hey rookie!! Thanks for taking the time to review, I appreciate it!**

**TO THE BATMOBILE!! Er…fic… **

I got up before Tom as usual, and placed a silencing spell around the bed so I wouldn't wake him. I went about my business after pulling a robe on and I was surprised to hear a light knock on the door. I opened it gingerly, and Tom's friend, Rahim was it? Walked inside.

"Good morning my lady," He said in his deep calming voice.

"Good morning. It's Rahim, right?" He nodded politely, and looked towards the bed.

"Tom still sleeps at this hour." He commented.

"It's only seven." He winked at me, and sat at our small table.

"Can I get you something? Tea, Coffee?"

"Tea sounds lovely." He smiled kindly. I called a house elf and gave our order before sitting across from him at the table.

"So how did you and Tom meet?" I asked.

"Well, over the summer young Tom was traveling the world. He didn't know how to start this…organization." I stared at him, as he continued. "He tried to attack one of my guards, and they brought him to me. I could feel the power coming off of him, and he wasn't afraid of me like most men were. 'My boy,' I said, 'you are a wizard I'd like to recruit for my cause.'

" 'No.' he told me. 'I'm too powerful for you.' Now, I was getting quite intriqued by this young man, so I studied him more closely.

" 'Oh my. You are him.' 'What are you talking about?' he demanded. I went to him and hugged him tightly. He made to curse me, but my magic stayed him. 'You are him, Tom Riddle. I only knew you when you were much older. I thought something like this must have happened to my old friend.' " Rahim paused as the tea appeared on the table, and he poured it for both of us.

"So…" I prompted.

"So Tom became my protégé. I taught him everything I knew about the dark arts, and I will admit, he is even more powerful than I am. We were fighting a group of enemies, fighters for the light and such, and three of them sent curses at me at one time. Tom managed to block two, but one passed through his shield. He jumped in front of me, and he saved my life. We had to put him through rigorous healing for the next two weeks, and then he was well enough to go off on his own, recruit the death eaters once more."

"So if Tom has a group, and you have a group, who is the master of both of the groups. Like, who would win in a fight?"

"I would never fight Tom." I left it at that. It was all I needed to know. I looked over at my husband, and saw him propped up on an elbow looking at us. He had obviously removed the silencing spell. He had a little smile on his face, and he studied my face.

"So now you know how I became such a monster, love." I grinned.

"Ah Tom, you are no monster," Rahim chuckled. "If you are then that makes me one, and I don't want to be a monster."

"Very well. If you aren't a monster then I am not." Rahim stood.

"It was a pleasure talking to you, Ginevra." I stood up too.

"It was nice talking to you too, and I told you, it's Ginny." Rahim gave Tom a two fingered salute, and left the room. Tom got out of bed and stalked towards me. He coiled his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. "Who would win?" I asked again. He stopped and I felt his jaw clench.

"Why do you care?" He ground out.

"I just want to know why you can trust him so easily. Why do you admire him so much?"

"He's been there for me whenever I needed assistance."

"Who would win?" I pressed.

"He would, alright?" Tom snapped, and I recoiled away from him. He winced and pulled me back to him. "He has more people than us, more than double. His system stretches through India, China, Japan and Indonesia. He has his finger in every pie throughout Asia, not to mention his alliances throughout the rest if the world."

"Aren't you more powerful?"

"That's irrelevant. He's a friend, but his son is more of a tentative ally." I raised an eyebrow.

"Is he dangerous?"

"Very. I'm not comfortable having him here, but I couldn't say no. Be polite to him, will you?"

"Yes. When is he coming?"

"Today, he'll be here by dinner. Don't trust him to the ends of the earth. I don't know how far he goes." I nodded, and kissed him lightly.

"What's the plan for today?"

"We have a meeting scheduled for after dinner." I pulled a face.

"At least you get to sit. I have to stand for the whole time." He grinned at me.

"You could come sit on the dais with me."

"I'll pass."

GGGGGGGGGGG

I took my usual position in the back corner, concealed by the shadows in the room. This was the worst part of being a death eater, coming to these damn meetings. I leaned against the wall, and watched the people filter into the room. Gan, Rahim's son entered, holding his head high, scanning the room for something. I shrunk back into the corner. I didn't want to catch his attention. I noticed Adelé looking my way, she knew that I always stood here, but she stayed with Draco tonight. I folded my arms. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now anyways. They all stood at attention when Tom walked in from the side door, and bowed to him. I didn't move. I didn't feel the need to bow to my husband.

He sat, and they straightened. Tom glanced over at me before beginning,

"Before we start tonight, I'd like to introduce a good friend of mine. Rahim, come up here mate!" Rahim and Gan walked briskly up to the dais as everyone except for me applauded. I narrowed my eyes at Gan, even though he didn't see me. I didn't dislike him, I just didn't trust him.

TTTTTTTTTT

"Tell me, Tom," Gan asked me, "Where is your enchanting wife that my father has told me about?" my stomach clenched. He was a handsome boy my age. His mother had been Australian, and Rahim was his father, so he had a mix of light and dark skin, with deep brown eyes. I had worked with him before, but he had a record of stabbing people in the back.

My eyes flicked unintentionally towards the corner where she stood, swathed in darkness. His eyes followed my line of sight towards the corner and he grinned. "Smart girl, wanting to stay out of sight for these meetings. Truly though, Tom, you need to make these evening better, less dull." He chided me like a little boy. I plastered a smile onto my face.

"I need to make announcements to my servants, old friend."

"Of course. Carry on." Rahim waved his hand and they stepped off of the dais. I sat on the throne, and prayed silently for patience. It was taking a lot of my will not to hurl a curse at Gan. He stalked over to where Ginny was, and I gritted my teeth. I focused on the agenda for tonight, and began.

GGGGGGGGG

"Ginevra. It's a pleasure to meet you." Gan acknowledged me.

"It's Ginny." I said shortly. "What can I do for you, Gan?" He smiled dangerously, and I fixed my eyes on Tom. He looked agitated. That was good. At least he knew about Gan talking to me.

"Nothing, my lady, just saying hello."

"Hello. If you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to a friend of mine." I walked away before he could stop me, but I felt his hand on my wrist. I looked back at him, narrowing my eyes, and he instantly let go.

I walked over to Adelé, and took her hand. She looked over at me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze. I sighed. Those meetings were way too long.

GGGGGGGGGG

I traced up the inside of his elbow. It was late night, or early in the morning, and we were still up after some late night exercising if you could call it that. He ran his hand through his sweaty hair.

"God, you're beautiful." He whispered to me.

"I love you."

"I love _you_." I smiled sleepily at him, and ran the back of my hand down the side of his face. "Are you…do you want…to have a baby?" Tom asked me. I turned towards him sharply.

"Why? Do you?"

"Of course I do." He whispered.

"I'd like to, but not any time soon."

"You do want to have one though, right?"

"Love, I come from a family of seven children. Of course I want to have one. Actually, I want more than one."

"Girls or boys?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, but…" He looked at me. "But I'd like to have one girl, at least." Tom smiled.

"Me too." I smiled back at him. "When do you want to have one then?"

"So many questions on offspring. I don't know, when I'm older." He chuckled, and kissed the top of my head before laying his cheek on the spot.

"What did Gan want?"

"To say hello." Tom was silent for a moment.

"I don't like the way he looks at you." He hissed. I stayed silent. "Do you?" I didn't answer him. "Do you?" He sat up. I watched him as he got out of bed. "Well?" He demanded, propping his hands on his hips.

"Of course not." I said, so angry my voice went quieter dangerously. In the same tone, "Who do you think I am, Tom? You know me." He sighed, and his posture sagged. He noticed me running my eyes over his body.

"You like what you see?" I grinned, and nodded.

"I only love you for your body."

"I have a great personality too."

"Good thing I snatched you up when I did." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, the girls were lining up to marry the dark lord."

"Some probably were." I said seriously. "Why, take Pansy for example. She'd love to marry you." He shuddered.

"Good thing I'm tied up with you, otherwise I might be stuck with that slag." I grinned, and patted his spot that he had vacated. He slid back into bed, and we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Sleep well," I yawned. He kissed me lightly, and then we both closed our eyes and slept.

**Question Of the week:**

**Which actress would be best suited to play Adelé Montblanc? Give me names, people!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Adelé.**

**A/N: Okay, unfortunately next week I won't be posting. This fic will be on hiatus for a week or two, but I promise it'll be better for everyone in the long run. I need to write more and clear up some details in the later chapters before I continue. Sorry! **

**ElizabethAnne: Can I have your email address so I can send you what I have so far? Like I said above, I'm clearing some stuff up, but I'd like to know what you think!**

**NailPolishRemover: I'm telling you man, watch the 'Tim McGraw' music video by Taylor Swift. She's Adelé and if you mixed ZQ with the guy in that video you'd get like, the perfect Tom. Gan is NOT like Assef. He's not that…bleah… just no. Love you love you long time!**

**TheLadyInTheTower: Haha it's funny that you mention Scarlett Johansson. A lot of my friends have recommended her. Look at the review for 'NailPolishRemover' for who I think should play Adelé and Tom. Do you know Zachary Quinto? Sylar from Heroes? That's the ZQ I mention. Thanks for reviewing!!**

**SlytherinLuver: Yeah, Gan is rather smarmy…or is he?? Ooooh!!! Keep reading chum and all will be explained! (Eventually)**

**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: Again, sorry to hear about your great grandma. As for Christmas, I had roast rather than turkey, because my brother doesn't like turkey. (Shakes fist) I LOVE TURKEY!! I love you. You review so much…it's like Christmas every week!! :P**

**Sutrebsyg: Wow, your name is hard to spell. It took me like, twenty tries! Notice that I reviewed your fic too! Thanks for reviewing bud. **

**Onto chapter 21:**

I woke before her, surprisingly enough, and propped myself up on an elbow and tried to memorize every inch of her face. I recalled the last time I saw her, inside Voldemort's mind.

_He was victorious. More euphoric then I had ever seen him. I could see everything he could, feel everything he could, but I couldn't control the body. I could even speak to him through our linked minds. It had been fifty years since he…we… first killed our uncle. Fifty years since my personal hell had started. I had decided long ago that were I ever to escape, I wouldn't make the same mistakes that he did. He stood before a crowd of students and teachers, smiling like the loon he was. I looked over the crowd boredly. It didn't make a difference to me either way weather he won or lost. I looked over a bushy haired girl, a red haired boy, and a beautiful girl with burnt auburn hair. My eyes locked on her, and a force I couldn't control pulled us towards her. He staggered forwards a step._

'_What are you doing?' Voldemort hissed in his mind. _

'_Nothing!' I growled back. 'You know I can't control you!' We looked towards the girl again, and staggered forwards another step. Her eyes were wide as she stared at us. Voldemort swallowed hard, and began his shpeil about how the Potter boy was dead, and how he would rule the world and all that garbage. I didn't really listen. He had been running it through his head for half an hour anyways. I kept focoused on the girl, the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen. Whoever she was, it wasn't just beauty that I loved her for, it was something deeper._

Ginny stirred, and I smiled. She was by far the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and ever would see. I couldn't live without her. I wouldn't. She yawned and stretched, blinking her eyes against the bright sunlight streaming through the tall windows.

"Good morning my love." I said to her, kissing her wrist, then twining my fingers through hers.

"Morning." She said tiredly. Someone knocked on the door, and I jumped out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers that I had discarded last night. I looked back at her, and she was holding the sheet up to her chest, sitting up in bed. I pulled open the door and couldn't help but scowl to see Gan. He looked inside and grinned at Ginny. She blushed furiously, and I stepped outside then closed the door behind me.

"Can I help you?" I crossed my arms before me. He smiled, like he always did when he wanted something.

"I would like you to hold a ball in my father's honor." I glared at him.

"You've met all of my death eaters already."

"It won't just be for death eaters. I require that everyone attend."

"Everyone. Huh. Who's everyone?"

"Every wizard and witch in England." I stared at him.

"That's not bloody likely." I snorted.

"Why not?"

"Most wizards and witches in England don't like my organization." He stared at me.

"So don't give them a choice." He said incredulously.

"It doesn't work that way." I said darkly.

"It does for me. Stop being weak, Tom." I lost control of my power for a second, and it knocked him onto his back.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" I roared. The door was yanked open and Ginny appeared outside. She was wearing a t-shirt, thankfully, and a set of jeans.

"What-" She saw Gan on the ground, and turned to me worriedly. "Tom…" She put her hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look at her. She looked into my eyes, and they focoused on her face. I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing. She ran a hand through my hair, and her thumb over my cheek. "Breathe," she chuckled nervously. I took her hand off of my face.

"Thank you." I whispered. Gan was back on his feet. "I apologize, old friend." I said to him.

"It's alright Tom, you just proved my point. I gritted my teeth, and Ginny squeezed my hand soothingly.

"I'll see what I can do about a ball." I ground out. "Now, if you'll excuse us." He nodded, and walked down the hall whistling.

GGGGGGGGGG

I closed the door behind myself, and put a silencing spell on the door. The first thing he picked up was a porcelain vase with tiny moons and stars on it. He hurled it with all his might against the wall, seemingly satisfied with the sound it made. I sunk down the wall letting him run himself out. He next picked up a chair and threw it against the wall, followed by an end table, a few glasses and a glass candle holder which shattered loudly. He stared at the point in the wall that had been hit by all of the objects.

"Are you quite finished?" I asked quietly. He glared at me over his shoulder, and I smiled in spite of myself. I stood up and walked over to him. "You're a good husband," I said, stretching my neck to kiss his jaw.

"Why's that?"

"You hurt things. Not me."

"I'm known for hurting other people, you know." I looked down and didn't answer. I waved my wand and repaired the objects and the wall.

"I love you for who you are, and everything you are." I breathed in his scent, and shivered happily.

"Thank you. That's nice to hear. I love you too."

GGGGGGGG

He watched as I slipped into a green dress that belled out at the waist but only fell to my knees. He tightened the bodice on the back, and kissed my neck. I turned to do up the black tie he wore over his only white shirt, which I had implored him to buy. Too much black and green in my opinion. I liked the simple look of the black blazer, white shirt and black trousers. I smoothed his shoulders, and let them rest there. He took one of my hands and my waist, and we shuffled from foot to foot, pretending to dance. His beautiful lips curved up in a smile, and I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from jumping him right there.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Actually, don't tell me. I can guess, and we don't have enough time for that right now." I nodded, and grinned. He took my hand and led me out of the room. We walked down the corridors giggling like the teenagers that we were. We parted ways at the main door to the ballroom, then I opened the door to the room, and walked in.

I made my way over to Adelé and grasped her hand.

"Hey!" She said, and hugged me.

"Hey Draco," I said to him, and he gave me a one armed squeeze.

"How are you Weasel?" He asked playfully. I punched his arm lightly.

"Better than you are Ferret. Besides, I'm not a Weasley anymore."

"Being a Riddle doesn't make you any less of a Weasel." I grinned and hugged him fully.

The room fell silent as Rahim walked in, followed by Gan. Tom slipped in the door after the attention had been drawn away from it, and stood beside the wall.

"Good evening, Esteemed servants, Family and friends." Rahim began. I rolled my eyes. My family would _not_ be here. "It is my honor to welcome you all to my ball." I scoffed at him internally. He was a git. A good person and a trustworthy man, but an absolute git. He droned on as I surveyed the room. I was starting to get nervous about who all was here. I noticed the Patil family, Dean, Seamus, and more Gryffindors were all there.

"Who all did Rahim invite?" I hissed to Adele. She shook her head in disbelief.  
"Apparantly the entire british wizarding world." She whispered back. "Look." She pointed towards the large doors leading into the ballroom. A flock of redheads entered the room and my stomach dropped. It was my family. I ducked my head and tried to make myself as invisible as possible. I looked up at Tom and Rahim, because he had stopped talking. Tom was whispering hurriedly into his ear. His eyes darted to mine, and narrowed in anger. I was confused. Was he glaring at me? I glanced over my shoulder and swore. Ron was headed straight for me. Tom darted off of the dais, and slid over to me, and Rahim continued talking. Nobody in the room seemed to notice the impending doom heading towards me. I sighed and prepared myself for the clash between my brother and my husband.

**A/N: See you in a week or two!**

**Love iamthewalrus93!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm baaaack!! Finally, two weeks later the epic tale of Ginny and Tom continues!! It's been a rough two weeks, what with annoying school and friends, but the worst part was no reviews *sob!! I'm a greedy person. I MUST HAVE MORE! So here's the next chapter, and I will for sure see you next week. If you only knew how AWESOME things are going to get, you would melt into little puddles. **

**ElisabethAnne: This chapter is dedicated to you!! I can't thank you enough for betaing my fic!! I really, really think it made a big difference!! I'll send you the next chapter ASAP!!**

**NailPolishRemover: Thanks for reviewing. See you tomorrow.**

**Amaramichelle: pfft, you don't need hints! THE ANSWER IS HERE!! YAAAY!!! Thanks for reviewing!! :D**

**SlytherinLuver: I'm sorry, you can't kill Gan. Reason #1: He's very hot (in my mind). Reason #2: He's fictional. Reason #3: He's über important in my grand scheme. **

**Bookwormgirl: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Did you read all of the chapters or just #1? Hoping to hear from you again!! **

**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: Hwhaaaat? You think that Gan wants Ginny? (Cough) why ever would you think that? (Cough) No, Gan will never want Ginny like that. (Cough) :D You'll just have to wait and see dearie!! **

**All my love!! **

Ron reached me first and grabbed my wrist, holding me partially behind him as he came face to face with Tom. His ears were beet red and if looks could kill, Tom would probably disintegrate into ashes on the floor. I looked at my husband and gulped. Ron was angry, but Tom must have looked calm to everyone but me. I knew him well enough to see the fury in his black eyes and his clenched jaw. He was good at hiding it.

"Ron," I started but Tom broke in,

"This isn't a good time, Weasley." Ron sneered at him, and I was instantly reminded of Draco in school.

"I'm sorry I didn't make an appointment to meet with you, you evil bastard," Ron spat. Tom's voice was low and urgent when he spoke again

"Fine, just take it outside. We don't want to be interrupting his speech," I looked around the room, expecting to see some turned heads or raised eyebrows at our little fight, but no one had even seemed to notice, No one except for the guards at every door who were tensed, clutching their wands in their pockets. Draco was holding Adelé tightly to his side a few feet away, but he didn't look angry.

"Fine," Ron hissed, and he pulled me outside. I scowled at no one in particular. This is what I hated about Ron, the fact that he thought he could run my life for me. Once we passed Crabbe and Knot at one of the large side doors, I tried to wrench out of his grasp. He held fast and kept dragging me. He stopped in the middle of the hall and glared daggers at Tom. Tom took a step towards him and put a hand on his arm. Ron recoiled slightly, but Tom held his attention by saying,

"Let go of her _now_." In a black voice. The hall rang with his authority and Ron gulped. He released me, and I took a few steps away from him, massaging my wrist.

"Don't touch me," Ron said, a few seconds late, to Tom.

"Then don't effing touch _me_!" I snapped at him. He glared at me.

"I wouldn't have to if-"

"Oh don't start!" I barked at him. "You aren't even mad that I'm with him, are you? I think you're really just wimping over the fact that you don't have any control over my life anymore! Mom and dad have found a way to deal, so have the rest of the family! For gods sake, Ron! Get over yourself and just let me live my life!" Ron looked astounded at me. I had never had the nerve to speak to him like that. I glanced at Tom, and he was standing silently beside me his eyes were tight, not showing any emotion again. I moved slightly so that my hand brushed his. Some times the magical bond we had was a good thing. Simply touching him gave me a burst of energy that I didn't have before.

"You want me out of your life?" Ron asked angrily, and looked at me to answer. I let my shoulders slump.

"Ron," I said tiredly. "You're my brother. I can wish for you to fall off of the astronomy tower some times, but I still love you. You're still my family."

"Gin," He said agonizingly, reaching one hand out to me. I slowly took his hand and stepped into his embrace. A tear slid down my cheek. I felt like he accepted me now, and it made my heart swell. "I still don't like him." He said, and I chuckled. I stepped away from Ron and wiped my eyes.

"Good. It shows you're still slightly normal. Can you give us a minute?" I asked him. He narrowed his eyes at Tom, not trusting him. "Ron, you do know that I live with him? If he wanted to kill me he could do it any other time." I said exasperatedly. Ron nodded and went back into the room. From what I saw of it, Rahim's speech was over and people were sitting down to eat. I slowly turned around to face Tom. He was watching me with a guarded expression. A subconscious smile came to my face. I ran a hand through his short shaggy hair and stretched up on my tiptoes to brush my lips against his. He didn't deepen the kiss, but he did take my chin in his hand softly. We broke the kiss and I put my arms around his waist.

"Better?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," I breathed. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you. You'll be alright?" He said, as we re entered the room.

"I could have handled that myself," I said grimly. He smiled sweetly.

"I believe you." I snorted, and he kissed me swiftly before disappearing and reappearing on the dais again. I shook my head at him fondly. Surprisingly enough, I was having a good time.

I walked over to the table that my family was situated around. I laid a hand on Charlie's shoulder. They all looked up at me and mostly looked happy, I suppose. They were finally my family again, no more and no less. They weren't exactly happy with where I was, but they had to live with it.

I had to refrain myself from shuddering when Gan whispered into my ear,

"Dance with me, my lady." I stared at him. He didn't wait for an answer, just pulled me out onto the floor, and took my hand and my waist. I sighed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

I lost it when I saw him dancing with her. I stood suddenly, and barreled towards them, tossing people out of my way when they didn't move fast enough. Jealously coursed through me and I clamped a hand on his shoulder to throw him away from her. I withdrew my hand after a second, forcing down the anger.

"Excuse me, mate. I'd like to dance with my wife." Her big brown eyes glanced up at me in hope, but he dashed it.

"You'll have to wait Tom." He said, and spun her away from me. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I felt someone clap me on the shoulder and I refrained myself from spinning around and cursing them into oblivion. It was one of her brothers, the one who was quite adept with a beaters bat.

"May I help you?" I ground out.

"No, mate, but I can help you." He said seriously.

"What makes you think I need your help?" I demanded. He raised his eyebrows at me and crossed his arms.

"Now now, be nice to your brother in law or I'll tell Ginny on you," He said in a singsong voice.

"Listen, Weasley-"

"It's George," he cut in.

"Whatever-"

"No, it's _George_." He said slowly, annunciating clearly. He raised an eyebrow at me as if I were thick. I inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"You won't go away until I listen to you, will you?"

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'.

"Then speak." I said, crossing my arms as well.

"There's a good lad." He said, clapping me on the back again. "Listen, that guy looks like a prat, am I right?" I nodded stiffly. "And I want him to get his paws off of my sister as much as you do," I snorted in difference. "Ginny can do it herself, Tom old boy." He began to whisper into my ear and a grin formed on my face. I nodded, and he shook my hand before sitting at one of the closer tables to become a spectator.

GGGGGGGGG

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. George had just been talking to Tom, which wasn't a good sign. George sat, and Tom began scanning the room for somebody. He waltzed up to a woman I didn't know and my mouth fell open. Jealousy boiled through me, and I clenched Gan's hand tighter. He glanced over at Tom, then back down at me, grinning a sly smile. I imagined what Tom was saying to her.

'Would you care to dance, cherié?' He would ask.

'Oh my, yes indeed.' She would say back in a fluttering voice.

'What is your name, Madame?' he would inquire.

'Genevievé, monsieur, and yours?' I made up a name. I had no idea who she was.

'Tom… Thomas Hammond.' I gritted my teeth and pulled myself out of my imagination.

I set my jaw, and looked over at George. He was grinning evilly at me. I looked back at Tom. It was a ploy. He wanted me to get riled up. I tried to hide the smirk spreading across my lips.

"Shall we go for a drink?" I asked Gan. His smile disappeared.

"Ginny, I'm quite good at recognizing the signs of two things:" he said. "An oncoming ambush, and the affections of a woman. Now, a beautiful girl such as your self isn't easy to capture, especially not with your husband over there. I won't be used so you can make him jealous. I'm not like that." I stared at him. He was more decent then I would have initially thought.

"You're right," I said, surprising myself. "That was what I wanted you for, and I'm sorry." Gan looked from me to Tom.

"It looks like Tom needs to be taught a lesson. I suppose for this one circumstance, I can look past my solemn ways and turn our dear friend Tom into a madly jealous husband. Shall we?" He asked, dropping my hand and keeping his hand on my waist. I smiled shyly at him. He certainly kept me on my toes.

TTTTTTTT

The smile was wiped off of my face when I saw her with Gan, and a glare replaced it. The pretty brunette that I was dancing with would have to live with rejection.

"Excuse me," I said to her, shortly. I strode over to George. "What's the next step in your master plan, oh almighty one?" I hissed. He merely grinned.

"That, old boy, is up to you. Go get 'em, tiger." He punched my arm, and I refrained myself from punching him in the face. I straightened and stalked over to Ginny. Gan had wrapped his arm around her waist where the two were sitting and laughing, and power crackled around me from anger. In a split second, her eyes flicked up to me, and I saw what she was doing. It was like time froze. She didn't like him, she was just getting back at me for dancing with that girl. Oh well, I sighed. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, am I right? I still tapped her on the shoulder, and she let go of Gan. He looked up suddenly at me, and started.

"Gan," I acknowledged him. I held my hand out to Ginny, and she took it rising from the chair. She had a small smile on her face, and I kissed it off of her mouth. She was so amazingly beautiful. He was visibly fuming, so I kissed her again out of spite. She moaned my name, her eyes fluttering shut before I drew her onto the dance floor. The orchestra struck up a song, and I took her hand and her waist. She bit her lip and grinned at me. I smiled back, and we began to spin around the floor.

**A/N: Okay, I've basically put two chapters in at once. I just really liked this next part and I thought it went well with the last chapter, and seeing as I've missed the last two weeks, here's the next chapter, which in my opinion is one of the best I've written. Think of this as a bonus, my lovelies!! **

**PS: ElisabethAnne: Sorry I didn't send this to you! I just got the inspiration to add it as I was about to post! **

That evening we were our rooms, dressing down after the party. I unclipped my earrings and put them in my jewelry box. Tom loosened his tie and opened his cuffs. We kept our eyes on each other as we undressed. Tom stood with his hands on his hips in only his boxers as I was left in my panties before I pulled on his green button down that he had given me so many months ago. It was my favorite thing to wear at night. We stood staring at each other for a while.

"You must have been happy to have Ron say all that to you."

"It means a lot to me to have him say that."

"I know it does, love." I stepped back and smoothed his tie. He looked so handsome, it made me feel ugly. I patted my hair self-consciously. He caught my hand and kissed the inside of my wrist, never loosing eye contact with me. I shivered from the intensity of his eyes, and I could see the last vestiges of anger seeping out of them. "I love you," he said fiercely. "No matter how many times I say it, it doesn't seem to fit. I can't tell you how I feel by just saying it." His nostrils flared angrily, "I wish there was a way-" I put a finger to his lips. I didn't say anything, and neither did he, but a silent understanding went through us. The passion and ferocity coming from him made me sigh like a love struck girl. "I would die for you," he suddenly whispered. I flinched away from him, and looked into his face feeling something like betrayal.

"What?" I spluttered. "What did you just say to me?" He didn't back down although he could see I was angry.

"You heard me." He put a hand up to my hair but I batted it away.

"You will never say _anything_ like that to me _ever_ again, do you understand me?" I said clearly. My heart squeezed inside my chest and suddenly I felt as if all of the air had been sucked out of the hallway. "If you did something as stupid as that, then you would just waste your life. I will _not_ have you throwing something that precious away to save me. Not ever, Tom." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"See," He said, "This is the part where you coo at me and sigh about how wonderful it is that I love you so much." I stood with my hands on my hips and glared at him in disbelief.

"Oh, so you only said that so that…what, so that you'd get in my pants tonight?" I demanded angrily. He looked towards the heavens and shook his head.

"Of course not," He said, and then mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "I don't need to say something like that to get into your pants."

"I don't believe this," I muttered.

"You?" He demanded. "_You_ can't believe this? I'm the one who just effing bore my soul to you!"

"Oh, poor wittle Tom needs to bear his soul," I said mockingly. "Is it bedtime? Tom is a wittle grumpy. I shall call the orphanage master to put him to sleep." I didn't mean for it to come out as condescendingly as it did. I could tell that I'd crossed the line.

"How dare you speak to me this way." He said, and I could feel his power pushing up against mine. I reflexively made mine flare up, and it knocked him back a few steps. As soon as I saw what I'd done I harnessed it all back in.

"Tom…I'm so sorry," I whispered. He glared at me.

"Get away from me," he hissed. I recoiled from him.

"Love, please," I said, extending my hand to reach towards him.

"I said, back off!" He snapped. He used the edge of his power to repel me to the bed. I didn't fight it and merely plopped down on the edge. His chest rose and fell as he tried to gain his composure. I gulped as I watched him close his eyes and breath deeply. I longed to go to him. To show him how sorry I was. Using magic against him was a high insult in both our opinions. He opened his eyes again and looked at me. After a beat he stalked past me to the armoire, and pulled out a set of trousers and a cloak.

"Where are you going?" I asked quietly. He turned to me at the door and said, his eyes tight,

TTTTT

"I'm going to the guest bedroom down the hall. I need to be alone for a while. I saw her eyes soften and she looked down.

"If that's what you want," she said in a broken voice.

"It is." I replied. I saw her shoulders slump.

"Alright," She said bravely. "Sleep well. I love you." The sentence hung in the air. More of a question than a statement. She waited for me to echo her. I merely walked out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

I laid down in the bed down the hall and waited for sleep to come. I tossed and turned for hours before swearing impressively and sitting up on the edge of the bed. I missed the comfort of having a living being beside me in bed. I buried my face in my hands. She hadn't meant to push me. I knew that she was just starting to understand her magic, and didn't have much practice in working with it. I stood up. I needed her. I couldn't sleep without her. I marveled at just how right Gan was, those few days ago. I did have a weakness. It was her. She'd be an easy weak point for anyone trying to hurt my organization. I picked up my cloak and pants and walked down the hall, back to my own rooms. I opened the door silently, not wanting to wake her. I threw my clothes on the floor, and walked quietly over to the bed. In the pitch darkness I was surprised when her lips met mine. I sat down on the bed not breaking contact and cradled the back of her head delicately.

"I'm-" she began. I put my hand over her mouth.

"Go to sleep, baby. We're both tired."

"Can you forgive me?" she choked out. I waited a second before answering.

"Always." I promised. She let out a little sigh and snuggled into my arms. I awoke with her strewn across my chest, her hair tickling me, and I smiled. All better.

**A/N: whose side were you on? I was generous with the length, will you be generous with the amount of reviews? :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Gan (full name Gannon) and Adelé belong to me, along with my unique plot! Everything else was thought up by the brilliant JK Rowling!!**

**Good evening, Folks!! Good to see so many of you decided to review! (Dies of sarcasm)**

**This chapter is dedicated to three very kind people who DID review this week: Tinkerbella11, AmaraMichelle and Nightcrawlerfw. Love you lots!! **

**Tinkerbella11: Thanks! I'm really glad that you liked it!! Haha I love it when people do random things. It keeps me on my toes! Thanks for reviewing! Have a good week!**

**AmaraMichelle: Short but sweet! Thanks for taking the time to review! (I secretly loved the Tom/George dynamic too) :D**

**Nightcrawlerfw: Yours was honestly the best review I've gotten in a long time. Thank you for being so sweet, and I hope I live up to your expectations this chapter! (PS: Does your name have anything to do with the night crawler from x-men?) **

TTTTTTTTTT

"This is an outrage!" Rudolphus yelled at me, pounding the table. I raised my eyebrows at him. Him, yelling at me! This was totally unorthodox! "You plan to run away when this is our chance to fight, to wipe them out?" I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"Lestrange, I don't see how fighting would do anything but lessen our numbers. We need to work on improving our skills before-"

"I don't give a damn about our bloody skills! I want to fight, to kill them for once and for all." I leaned forwards pressing my palms to the table top.

"We will not win," I said in a black voice. "I am the master here, and I have the final say."

"I don't know Tom," Gan interjected. I glared at him. Over the last few weeks that he had been here, I had grown to dislike him very much. Not to mention, I couldn't complain about him because Ginny and him were becoming fast friends. "I think that your men are quite ready to fight. They seem in top notch shape."

"I don't believe that I asked your opinion," I growled at him. Rahim had gone home week ago, after the ball, to run his court in India, so Gan thought he was the new bloody king of the world. I would be sure to show him his place.

"That doesn't change that it is valid," I did a double take. Was he really going to do this infront of my servants? I narrowed my eyes at him and flicked my wand in his direction. He ducked his head to dodge the curse, and snickered. I inhaled sharply fighting to control my temper.

"This meeting is over," I growled, and stood. Everyone else jumped to their feet and bowed to me. I swept out of the room and saw Ginny stride past me with her nose buried in a book. A wry smile appeared on my face and I caught her arm as she hurried along. She whipped her head up and smiled when she saw me. "Where are you going, my love?"

"To return this book,"

"Whose is it?"

"It's Lucius', from his personal library." I tucked a strand of hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in a bit?" she asked, and I nodded to her.

"You know you can't get rid of me," She grinned, and continued down the corridor. I watched her go. Quite the little dark lady she was becoming.

GGGGGGGGGGGGG

As I turned the corner away from Tom I froze. Men's voices were coming from a boardroom off of the main hallway. I tiptoed closer and listened to what they were saying.

"-Course he wouldn't let us fight, he won't let us do anything that could hurt _her_ feelings, or someone she knows." I raised my eyebrows. Rudolphus Lastrange?

"We can still take them. He's not our master and he never will be." That was Rabastan.

"Quiet," Avery warned. "He still has supporters here."

"Gentlemen," A voice said, and my stomach clenched. That slippery, horrible snake. He was planning a revolt. "We all just need to calm down and take our time. Wait a few weeks, a few months, and then all you have ever wanted will be real. We will bring hell to the half-blood who rules us." The men cheered before someone shushed them.

"What's the plan?" One of them asked. "How do we kill him?"

"Kill him?" Gan asked incredulously. "Good sir, we aren't going to kill Tom. We're going to break every bond he has, turn his friends against him and it will be worse than the most powerful cruciartis curse."

"You don't think that just killing him would be worse?" Avery whined. There was a whispered curse and a yell before a loud thump. A collective gasp went through the room.

"No, I don't think that. You will never understand Tom Riddle like I do, nor want revenge from him as I do. I want to make him watch as we burn his world. We'll rip down his empire, and he'll watch. We'll capture all of his loved ones, and he'll watch. We'll murder them, and he'll watch. That is what lies in wait for Tom Riddle." The passion in his voice made my knees quake. My heart pounded in my ears, and I breathed in short little gasps. My eyes were blurring from tears, and my book slid from my fingers. An audible clatter rang through the hallways, and I jumped.

"Who's there?" A man called out. I turned on my heel and ran down the hallway. I didn't stop running until I was in the library and even then I slid under a table and hid. I heard pursuers in the hall.

"Check down there!" One man ordered. I heard people run down the hall, and a solitary pair of footsteps rang through the library. "Come out, Ginny. I know you're there." He crooned. He was silent and my gasping sounded amplified. Suddenly the table I was under wasn't there. I stared horrified into his face. "Hello beautiful," he said to me and yanked me up. I opened my mouth to scream but he covered it. "No, no. Don't go yelling for Tom. I struggled to no avail. "I have one thing to tell you before I wipe your memory," he told me. His dark eyes burned into mine. "I love you. You _will_ be mine." I shook my head and stomped on his foot, kicked his shins, everything. He didn't move a muscle. He tucked my hair with the end of his wand, then pressed it to my temple.

I looked up at Gan, bemused.

"Hello," I said. He smiled down at me.

"Hello," he echoed, and led me out of the library.

**A/N: Short one this week, sorry about that, but I promise this will make next weeks even better!!**

**Love you long time! Byebye!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ms. Rowling. I don't own the Harry Potter books. **

**A/N: Good Sunday evening, everyone! Tonight I'm revealing a special offer! I need a name for a new character, and I'm really stumped for it, so the 100****th**** reviewer can give me their name, and I'll base the new characters name off of it! Doesn't that sound exciting! I'm excited! Sorry it's been so long. I really tried to post last week, but I didn't have more than 800 words, so I decided to put it off. As for my Beta, ElisabethAnne, I'M SO SORRY! I forgot to send this to you! I'll be sure to get it next weeks ASAP!!**

**Allychick: Here you go, my young friend! Enjoy! **

**ElisabethAnne: It's totally okay! I'm sorry too!! Tell me what you think of this chapter, and if there's anything I should fix!! :D**

**BrownOnions: Thanks! I thought it was sort of a cliffie, but I guess it turned out okay! About the writing style, thanks so much! It really means a lot when people say nice things about me! :-) **

**SlytherinLuver: You were right! You sly devil you!! I honestly live for your reviews. They're SO great!! See you next week!**

**~iamthewalrus93**

"What am I doing here?" I asked drunkenly. Gan raised his eyebrows at me.

"What are you doing here?" he echoed. "You don't remember?"

"Er…no." I said back, and frowned deeply.

"You looked a little woozy in the hall, I think you were returning a book. Anyways, I followed you in here, and you went down."

"I fainted?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied solemnly. "Are you alright?" I blinked a few times.

"I'll be fine," I lied, trying to be brave, "It'll pass."

"Maybe you should sit down for a second," he said worriedly, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I sank down and put my head between my knees. "Do these spells come often?" he asked.

"No," I said in a slurred voice. "This hasn't ever happened to me before." A man burst into the library.

"Mil-er…Gan- Oh, you found her?" Lestrange asked. Gan sent a glare at her.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"There is important news from India." Gan was on his feet quickly, then looked back down at me.

"Very well, take her to the Malfoy suite." He ordered.

"Not to Riddle?" Rudolphus asked. Gan turned his head slowly to face him, and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you questioning me?" Rudolphus looked down.

"No, sir."

"I thought not. Now take her to Adelé." Rudolphus inclined his head and pulled me up by my elbow. My knees bucked and the edges of my vision blurred out of sight. I collapsed onto the floor and a moment later Gan's fist connected with the side of Rudolphus' face. He staggered backwards and Gan tugged the ends of his sleeves back into place nonchalantly. "Help her properly," he said calmly. Rudolphus took me around my waist and pulled me along with him. He said nothing to me as we trekked to the eastern wing of the manor, but I wondered idly why he didn't dispute Gan.

Rudolphus opened the door and dragged me into the room before dropping me unceremoniously onto the bed. I slowly keeled over and giggled quietly.

"Woah," I said to the room at large, which was oddly tilted sideways. "Head rush!" Adelé came into the room from the bathroom and stared at me.

"What happened?" She asked in a worried tone. I was in no state to answer her, so Rudolphus did.

"She feinted." He said gruffly. Adelé glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Then why didn't you take her to her husband?" She snapped. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't feel the need to explain myself to a harlot like yourself." He sneered. Her eyes narrowed back at him.

"What did you just call her?" A deadly voice demanded from the bathroom. Rudolphus' eyes dropped the floor and his shoulders slumped. From my place on the bed I could see Draco striding up to Adelé, and putting a hand on her lower back protectively.

"Begging your pardon, master Malfoy," Rudolphus said. "I didn't realize you were here." I didn't notice then, but some of my wits must have been coming back to me. Even I noticed that Rudolphus was getting himself in hotter water as he spoke. Draco's eyes were icy as he stared disconcertingly at the older man. Adelé stroked his hair lightly and gazed at Rudolphus as well, amused now, and slightly goading. I giggled again. Alright, I wasn't completely over my feinting spell yet.

"First of all," Draco said in a dead voice, "You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You insulted my wife, so you should be apologizing to her. Secondly, It doesn't matter if I'm here or not, you will never speak to _any _woman as such again, especially not my better half. You see, _Lestrange,_" He spat the name, "I say she is my better half, because she isn't the one who is inches from cutting off your most prized organ-" He flicked his eyes down to Rudolphus' belt so that he would catch his meaning, "whereas I am. Now, apologize you discusting sod." Rudolphus was beet red and replied,

"I apologize." To the floor.

"Get out." Adelé ordered, and Rudolphus obeyed. The room was silent for a minute as Draco stared after Rudolphus and Adelé softly caressed the side of his face to calm him. After that, Draco turned to me, and cocked his head to the side.

"Why are you laying on my bed?" He asked, amused.

"Or, as a better question," Adelé continued, "Why haven't you gotten up yet?"

"Stuck," I said quietly. "You won't mind if I just close my eyes for a little bit, will you?" She smiled at me.

"Make yourself comfortable." She said, and Draco groaned.

"Wouldn't you rather be in your own bed?" He asked, and I caught that he had other plans for the piece of furniture I was now on. Too tired to be bothered to move, I replied with a quiet,

"No." And was asleep in seconds.

I woke hours later to find Draco and Adelé had left. It must have been after dinner, because it was dark outside. I sat up suddenly, and a wave of vertigo hit me again. I shook my head to clear it, then got out of the bed, and hurried down the hall. Tom must have been wonder where I was.

I hurried down the hall and slid into our rooms. He was seated on the chair infront of the desk, his face away from me, his shoulders slumped. I laid a hand on his shoulder and he sniffed then looked up at me.

"Ginny," He said, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Love, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Gan," He said. "He said…he said that Rahim is dieing." My spirits fell in a second, and I knelt beside him.

"Oh god," I breathed. "Is there anything we can do?" Tom shook his head and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"The best medi wizards in the world say he has weeks, maybe days left," I bit my lip and wiped his tear away. He buried his face in my neck and wept for his friend. All I could do was comfort him.

TTTTTTTTTTT

Gan was a mess. Really, he was. We sat in my study that evening, and talked about what could be done.

"Well, there's only one thing," He said.

"What? What can we do?" I said, hoping that we could save the man that was more my father than any muggle could ever have been. His anguished eyes met mine.

"Pay our final respects. Take the court to India, Tom. Show my father how much you respect him." I looked down. "What?" He demanded. "Is it too much work? Is it too _difficult _to take your subjects to see my father one last time?" I glared at him.

"Of course not, you prat. We'll leave tomorrow," He nodded.

"Good." He made it to the door before I called him back. "What?" he asked, looking back at me.

"I'm sorry," I said earnestly. "I'm so sorry that he's being taken from you now,"

"Whatever," Gan said, turning away from me. "I don't care what you say," and stormed out of the study.

GGGGGGGGGGG

India was warm. Far warmer than the manor. I felt beads of sweat roll down my back as we got a tour of the fortress-like building that Rahim and Gan lived in. I sighed. Rahim was a good man, and didn't deserve to die so young. He couldn't be much older than forty-five, and dieing of a magical disease? It couldn't be bad luck, I told myself.

"And this," said Gan, who was giving us the tour, "is my father's rooms. Tom hurried past him into the bedroom where Rahim lay dieing.

"Rahim?" Tom asked quietly, and took his hand. "Can you hear me?"

"Tom," Rahim breathed. "My boy, I did hope I could see you one last time."

"Hello father," Gan said and took Rahim's other hand. Rahim raised it to the back of his head and pulled him down so he could kiss his forehead.

"Gannon, my son. I don't think it will be long now. Who else is with you? I cannot make out her face."

"It's Ginny," I said stepping forward. "I'm happy to see you again, Rahim." The room made me depressed. All of the curtains were drawn, but light still filtered through with a red tinge. I had never been in a room with a dieing man before. I had seen people die before, on the battle field at Hogwarts, and I had gone to the funerals of Fred, Lupin and Tonks, who had been killed in the death eater attack on the school. Suddenly my insides boiled with rage at myself, at Tom and at Rahim. Myself, because I had forgotten those who fell and joined the ranks of those who killed them. Tom, because he had been inside Voldemort's head, and should have done more to stop him. Rahim, because Voldemort probably asked him for soldiers, and Rahim allowed him to go on and slaughter hundreds of teenagers and teachers alike. A fierce loyalty to the Order sprung up inside me and I wanted to scratch off my own dark mark with my nails.

"I will sleep now," Rahim sighed and rolled over. Tom stood and barreled out of the door. I sighed and stared after him. Of course he was terribly unhappy. Gan appeared at my side, and put a hand on the middle of my back, guiding me out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: JK owns it. Well, most of it. **

**A/N: Another Sunday rolls by! We're getting closer and closer to the 100****th**** review!! I'm excited! :D I have a day off tomorrow, because of family day, so ALL is good!! Here's your chapter! **

**NightCrawlerFW: Haha, yeah I think that nightcrawler is another name for Kurt. I love him too! You reviewed twice. This makes you awesome. Gan is scary but a good bad guy for this fic ******** so I'm happy that you see that! Thanks for reviewing buddy! **

**SlytherinLuver: You'll just have to see about Rahim… I know! I hate Rudolphus! Gawd! Thanks for reviewing! :P**

**Dryad121: You're the bees knees!! I like you like! (Okay, I realize that was terrible grammar, but it's a quote from one of my favourite shows, Buffy the Vampire Slayer!) I will keep writing, I promise! I have a new story in the works too, but I don't know if I'll post it! **

**Morgan-mourning: I'm happy you like it! The name Morgan is actually really good, and I'll try to incorporate it into the plot! It reminds me of Morgana, you know, like with Merlin! It's great! :D**

**Read on! **

**Love always, iamthewalrus93**

"These are my chambers." Gan said, thoroughly depressed. He stalked over to the couch and plopped down onto it. I glanced at Ginny and she had a sad, but sappy smile on her face. She joined him on the couch and took his hand. I gritted my teeth together to see him touching my property, but shook my head at my stupidity the next moment. Ginny wasn't my property, and it had been a long time since I had thought of her as such. This place was getting to me already. I sat slowly in an armchair across from them and steepled my fingers before my face.

"This must be hard for you," Ginny began. "Gan, you can talk to us about how you're feeling." He looked away from her.

"Sorry for saying this, but I don't want to have a deep heartfelt talk with you right now," he growled. She bit her lip, but continued.

"You don't have to feel guilty, Gan." He sat up ramrod straight at these words.

"Guilty?" he demanded, glaring at her. "You think I feel _guilty_ because my father caught some unknown disease?"

"I don't know." She murmured.

"No, you don't." He agreed. "You have no bloody idea." She said nothing, just looked at her hands which were pressed together in her lap now.

"Easy, mate." I said warningly. I didn't like him going off on her, and I didn't like her _not _going off on him for talking to her like that.

"And you," he sneered. "Do you think I'm feeling _guilty _too? I'm not some prat who murders my own family."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I demanded, sitting forward. He sat forward too, so our faces were a mere two feet apart.

"Don't think the entire wizarding world didn't hear about you killing your uncle." He said. I saw Ginny twitch sporadically. I think she was nervous about me flying off the handle. She had good reason to. With the state I was in, I would have pinned him to the wall in an instant.

"My uncle," I said in a deadly voice, "was one of the men who ruined my mother's life." Gan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, along with every other man she met."

"You have no idea what my mother went through."

"Oh yeah, and you do? She died giving birth to you! You never even met the woman."

"I know about her life. Marvolo Gaunt mistreated her all throughout her life."

"Boo hoo, Riddle has family problems. Oh, and that's another thing. What about your father? For all I know you're killing mine too, out of spite!" Ginny gasped and was on her feet in an instant between me, my upraised wand, and Gan.

"How dare you say that to me." I said in a voice so low you could barely hear it.

"Don't do this, Love." Ginny said to me quietly. "You don't want to hurt him."

"Don't I?" I snarled, glaring down at her, hating her for not taking my side on this. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I _do _want to hurt him right now, very badly." She placed a hand on my chest and gave a little shove.

"Go to our room." She said to me in a dark voice. I stared at her in disbelief. "Go." She repeated. I exhaled angrily and turned on my heel before leaving the room. A few footsteps past the door however, I heard it. "Don't you _dare _mention anythingabout Tom's family _ever _again!" She shrieked at him. He began to say something, but she cut him off. "No. No more excuses. I'm sorry that Rahim is dieing, but you cannot act like this! I won't stand for it! If you dishonor Merope Gaunt's name again, you'll have me to answer to, do you understand me?" There was silence for another moment before she repeated, "Do you understand me?" in an angrier voice. There was a mumbled reply and she stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

I stared at her for a beat.

She looked back at me.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. I nodded once. "Good." She said, and walked the other way.

GGGGGGGGGG

A few nights later, we were sound asleep when someone banged on our door. I got up to answer it, and Tom sat up silently. Gan was on the other side, his eyes bloodshot and puffy. My stomach clenched.

"Oh no…" I breathed. "Rahim isn't…"

"He's alive," He choked out. "But the doctors say he doesn't have long left. I just…I didn't want to be alone." A sob ripped through his chest. His eyes focused on Tom. "He's asking for you, mate. I think it's ending." Tom was by my side in a flash, the light from the hall danced over his skin where it hit it and his stone mask was in place. I had the sudden urge to reach out to him, to show him that I was there, and I loved him, but I didn't want to be groping my husband infront of Gan. Tom leaned against the doorway.

"You want me to come with you?" he repeated.

"Yes." Gan said to the floor. Tom eyed him for a second.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Gan nodded and stumbled off. I closed the door quietly as Tom went to the closet. I sat on the edge of the bed and curled my knees up under me. We had been having this silent companionship since we got here. India seemed stifiling, but not because of the heat. It didn't have the same light, airy quality of the manor that I had begun to think of as home, and I found I missed the british climate, not to mention breathing room that seemed to come with it. Tom emerged minutes later fully dressed and walked over to the door without saying anything to me.

"Is that it?" I asked. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly. My eyes were brimming with tears and I swiped at them angrily.

"You're just going to go and watch Rahim die without another word to me?" He turned back to the door and banged his head on it lightly.

"What do you want me to say to you." I got up and walked over to him. My heart twisted and pressed in painfully.

"Tell me that you love me," I whispered, and my voice caught. I swallowed hard, and continued. "Tell me that I'll never have to go through this with you, or Adelé or anyone I love. I'm not used to this," I admitted and laughed at myself through the tears. "This will sound weird, but I'm not used to people just dieing on me. There's usually a battle or something, or else they're there one second, and gone the next. I'm not used to this drawn out death scene that never seems to end. Is this better? Would you rather die in a sick bed or not see it coming? God, I don't know what I'd do if my parents-"

"Shh," he cut me off and took me in his arms. He planted a kiss on the top of my head and allowed me to sob into his shoulder. After a minute of this he lifted my tear stained face and said firmly, "This is not going to happen to either one of us. We aren't going to die yet, because you have too much more to offer to the world, and I just haven't wreaked enough havoc on it yet." I smiled sadly up at him. "Don't worry about death, love. I'm quite sure that if you were about to go the sheer force of me refusing to let you go would keep you anchored to this earth."

"Do you promise?" I sniffled.

"Always," he vowed, and sealed it with a kiss.

TTTTTTTTTT

We sat by Rahim's bedside through the night and into the late morning. Suddenly the old man gasped and spazmed harshly. The medi wizards rushed to his sides and held him down as the seizure passed.

"It's time," He said afterwards, and Gan let out a little moan. "Tom, allow me to speak to my son alone for a moment, and then I must talk to you."

"Of course," I said, and left the room. I leaned against the wall and a lone tear trickled down my cheek for the man currently at death's door. I remembered last july when he had retaught me everything I needed to know to continue working in the dark arts.

_We had been battling a group of renegade do-gooders on the coast of Indonesia when I threw myself infront of a spell to save him. I woke up in hospital a few days later and he said to me,_

"_You're one of the bravest boys I know."_

"_I'm not a boy," I said blearily. "I've been around longer than you have." He chuckled lightly. _

"_Your…well…your _past _self was so different then you are now. He was brilliant of course, and deadly with a wand, but you have power that you remembered over the years._

"_You still have the wit, and the charm that you and he had when you were 17 many years ago. My son could learn much from you." I thought of the handsome young man who couldn't have been much older than me that I had only met once or twice at Rahim's home. _

"_Gannon seems like a capable young man," I said modestly. _

"_Capable, he is, but I don't know if he's able to control people as well as you are. He's never been able to hide his true emotions as you have, and he would never have saved me as you did. I'm afraid that he doesn't support me as whole heartedly as you do. Don't get me wrong, he believes in what we do, I'm worried that when it comes down to when he must save me, he won't be brave enough to jump infront of the spell."_

Gan brought me out of my thoughts as he came out of the room, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. I thought I heard a crack come from the room and I glanced toward the door before looking back at him questioningly.

"It's over." He said darkly. "He's dead."

"Oh, Damn," I whispered, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, mate." He rubbed his eyes.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Then let's talk," I agreed.

"In a more private place." He snapped. I nodded meekly, seeing as he had just yelled at me. He led me into the meal hall and closed the door behind us.

Quick as a flash he spun around and pointed his wand at me. My knees buckled and a chair slid forward to catch me. Invisible ropes twined around me and held fast. I strained with all my might to throw them off me, even blasted at them as hard as I could with my magic, but it seemed that magic even stronger than mine was keeping them in place. I slumped forward after minutes of this, my power drained. I glared up at Gan and he smirked back, all traces of remorse gone.

**CLIFFIE??? I'm so evil…review for another chapter! :D Don't forget the 100****th**** reviewer gets a special treat! **

**~iamthewalrus93~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Nope. Only own a few marvelous characters (Being Gan and Adéle) and the plot. Sorry!**

**A/N: Hi. **

**SlytherinLuver: Threats? I would have thought better of you! I thought we had a ~sniff~ connection! Were you actually crying? Wow. I'm impressed with myself. ~Dances in glee~**

**MorganMourning: My new character should be introduced next week! ~Waggles eyebrows~ I don't know anything about Gan and his father's death. ~coughcough~ I'm excited!! Are you watching the Oscars?**

**Berta433: Actually, I'm not even at the super huge crazy conflict yet! :S is that bad?**

**Saruhno: You're a very selfless person, and I admire that! Thanks for reviewing, even if you aren't going to do it again! **

**NightCrawlerFW X3!!!: Haaaay!! Three WHOLE reviews! You're the best!! About Rahim's death: You'll just have to wait and see, my dear! I loved all three reviews, and I love you lots. Keep reviewing? Old buddy, old pal? :P**

**Dryad121: I'm glad you liked it! I thought the T/G romance was a nice break for such a dreary chapter. Hold onto your hat for this one! It's another hard one!! **

**With no further adieu, **

"You son of a-"

"Now now, Tom." He broke in. "watch your language please." My mouth was glued closed in an instant and I struggled to open it. In failing to do so, I watched him so ferociously my gaze might have burnt him where he stood. "You know, I honestly thought you would catch me," he said, and laughed. "You really are losing your touch. Voldemort would have had this figured out months ago. I was worried you would too, but…" he trailed off, still smirking like a lunatic. "So now my father's gone, I guess that it only really leaves you standing between me and being the king of wizards." I mentally scoffed at him. It was a foolish, romantic picture that he drew, and I couldn't believe he took it seriously. "I know, I know." He said. "It sounds crazy. The one thing you weren't expecting Tom…well actually you weren't expecting any of this, I suppose, but the one thing that you don't get, is that I actually want this. I want to rule over all lesser magicians, and my father saw that ambition in me. That was why he gave me his magic before he died, you moron. Who actually leaves a dieing man with someone not completely trustworthy?"

My mouth was freed, so I used it.

"You honestly think I'll believe any of this? Rahim wasn't stupid enough to give a raging madman like you his power." Gan sniggered and leaned against a table idly, conjouring a firewhiskey out of thin air..

"What, you think I could have taken it from him?" he asked incredulously.

"Even if he did give it to you," I continued, "what on earth makes you think I'll hand over my empire to you willingly?"

"Let's face it, Tom," Gan said, his arms thrown wide. "You know I'm stronger than you, allie wise. If you try to bring me down, well, I'm going to have to turn, let's see, Asia, The States, Russia, Italy _and _Brazil on you." He looked at me sympathetically. "I know how you must be feeling." I snorted at him.

"You have no idea what I'm feeling."

"No, I really do." He took a sip of his liquor and grimaced slightly. "You're scared." He moved closer and stood over me, where I was sitting. "You're scared because you know I'll kill every man, woman and child who I know you're close to. Master Malfoy, His charming wife, and oh, let's not forget your little Ginny. I can see it now. Her back arching off of the floor in pain while my men torture her. Tears running down her cheeks, and cries of agony caressing her lips." His spell kept me from leaping at him and yanking out his spleen. All I could do was glare at him. "Oh, I'm sorry," He said, seemingly polite. "I shan't talk about these things if they bother you,"

"You're a sick bastard," I informed him.

"Now, now, no need for curt language," He chastised me. "Honestly Tom, one would think you were brought up by a squib. Oh that's right. You were weren't you?" I could ignore the jabs about my mother, and I breathed an internal sigh of relief that he had left off the topic of Ginny. "Think it over, Tom. Let your reign end peacefully, or it will be crushed." I exhaled. "I'll give you time to think about it." He strode to the door. He glanced back at me before, "Ah, yes. Sorry about that, mate." He undid my binds with a flick of his wand, and closed the door behind himself.

I massaged my wrists from where the invisible ropes had held me. There was only one thing to be done then. There was only one thing I could do. Protect my own while I let my world be taken from me.

GGGGGGGGGGGG

Tom came back into the room late that night. I looked out of the bathroom where I was brushing my hair.

"Love, you've been gone for hours! Where have you been?" I demanded. He looked at me, then looked away. His eyes traced the intricate patterns on the floor before raising them back to look to me. "Tom?" I asked again. Something in him changed then, and he took long strides towards me. He took both of my hands in his and kissed them. "What?" I asked suspiciously. "Did you curse Draco again when you were practicing dueling? Does he have those purple boils on him again?" He laughed, but sounded close to crying. The smile disappeared off of my face. "What's-"

"Nothing," He cut me off. "Everything is fine. I just missed you is all."

"Don't give me that," I said. "Something is wrong with you."

"Pet, you know I love you, right?" I raised my eyebrows. Something must really be wrong.

"Damn, we're here one day and already you're freaking out about something?"

"Will you desist?" He snapped at me, and I went silent. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just… I love you." He bent down to kiss me.

"I love you too," I mumbled before he did. When he pulled away I tried to figure out what was happening again. "Is this about-"

"It's about you and me, love. We're the only ones in the world tonight." I smiled suspiciously, but asked no more questions.

It was one of the happiest, most content nights of my life.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So you're doing it tonight?" Draco asked quietly after dinner a few days later. Ginny and Adelé were sitting in the corner talking about something or other.

"Yes," I said tightly.

"You know what you have to do?"

"Yes,"

"Tom-"

"Shut up, Draco. Just be quiet," He looked half frustrated, half depressed.

"It's a sacrifice for all of us," He grumbled I stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh yes, your sacrifice is just like mine,"

"You know that's not what I meant,"

"Leave me be," I said sullenly. How I could sit and talk at a time like this I didn't know. I started hyperventilating every time I thought of what I had to do. I stood, knocking my chair backwards. The three of them stared at me, and I said, "I'm going for a walk."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ginny asked.

"No," I snapped at her. She looked confused. "I want to be alone for once," I stormed out of the room.

Every time I thought of what I had to do I swallowed compulsively. The hot India air met me at the door and I regretted going out. The sticky weather wasn't improving my attitude towards life. I shook my head. There was nothing I could do to postpone the upcoming job I had to do. I sighed. She had to believe me. That was the most important part of the plan. I fixed a glare onto my face. I had to do it now before I chickened out. I went back into our rooms.

"Draco, Adelé may we have a moment?" I hissed. They nodded and left the room. She turned to me, her brown eyes worried.

"There's something wrong," she said.

"Very astute!" I cried mockingly. "I can't deny it any longer," I examined my fingernails. A long silence stretched between us and when I glanced at her, I saw her forehead creased in confusion.

"I don't know what you mean," She said. "You've been acting strangely since Rahim died, what's going on?" I shrugged.

"Nothing's going on. Well, nothing too big concerning me. You, on the otherhand… well I suppose that something is definatley going to be big news for you."

"What do you mean?" She asked warily. "You aren't being yourself." I smiled sweetly at her.

"You just haven't gotten it yet, have you?" I asked, my tone implying that I felt sorry for her. She still didn't get it, so I took a deep breath, and cast away the only bright spot in my blackened life. "Our bond is broken." She stared at me.

"Our-"

"Yes, our bond is broken." I repeated. "See, I don't love you anymore." I was astounded that I managed to make out this horrendous lie without my voice breaking.

"What do you mean you don't-"

"You know I mean exactly what I say. I'm finished with you. I want you to leave, and never come back. I don't want to see you again."

"Is this about Rahim?"

"No, this is about you."

"No. I won't. I won't leave." she said stubbornly.

"I want you to leave." I repeated, thinking that I sounded like a broken record.

"Why are you saying this?" A tear leaked down her cheek.

"Get it through your head, sweet thing. I don't love you anymore. It was fun while it lasted, but I'm finished with you. I'm tired of your whiny voice, and your disgusting kisses. I suggest you get out before I make you." Through all this time I had managed to keep up my cool façade that Voldemort had used so much. Her silent tears had started at these words, and she stepped towards me tentatively.

"Tom, no…please, I love-" I couldn't let her finish that sentence, or else all would have been lost.

"Crucio!" I hissed. Her eyes rolled up in her head and she collapsed onto the floor. My face screwed up, and I had to lift the spell before I lost it completely. From her place on the floor she couldn't see the tears streaming down my face as well. "Get. Out." I said, keeping the waver out of my voice. She scrambled to her feet and ran from the room, and I heard her feet pounding the marble floor in the hallway. From a long way off I heard her keening cries of remorse. I silencioed the room, and let my grief rip through me as well.

**Review. Please. And tell me whose dress you liked best at the Oscars!! **

**Love always, **

**~iamthewalrus93**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: JK wouldn't be posting under the pseudonym of iamthewalrus93. I'm just saying.**

**A/N: The reaction to this week's chapter was mixed. You guys mostly said you didn't know how you felt about the chapter, and I don't know how I felt about your reviews. I guess I'm glad that this story can affect people so deeply, but they were the first reviews that weren't 100% positive, so that was weird. I've been really sick since Thursday, and I'd like to say that I DIDN'T MEAN TO POST THAT CHAPTER SO LATE! I tried to do it Sunday (as always) but wouldn't let me! It was SO aggravating!! **

**SlytherinLuver: I like twists! They keep you reading and reviewing, don't they? :D Tom DID break, poor fella, and…ah well, you'll just have to see for yourself later in this chapter. **

**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: I got the feeling you really didn't like the last chapter, but as an author I must come up with these things. ~sigh~ It's my cross to bear. I hope you like this week's better, even though it's pretty short. **

**Tinkerbella11: Thanks for such a positive review! I like that my fic's addictive, if it keeps you reading it! ~huggles~**

**MorganMourning: Ahh a lot of people didn't like it! Ahh! Next week, I promise! I'll have the character next week!! She needs to be introduced by our 'Favourite guy' ~evil glare~ Gan. **

**YDWYLAFTR: Dear Tessa. I'm not typing out your name 1) because it's long. 2) because it says the F-word. I only have one bad word in this ENTIRE fic and it's in the later chapters. I'm posting, I'm posting. Geez. **

**NightCrawlerFW: Hey, you didn't tell me what your name is! I need it so I can mix it with Morgan for the new character! I'm sorry I made you almost cry, but I hope you are happier after this. I love your reviews. A lot. Your review was probably the best one I've ever gotten (I hope no one else kills me for that comment) but it's true. Love you long time, and I thought that your review made perfect sense. **

**The Lady In the Tower: ~Gape~ Oh you did NOT just say that! :P Kidding! No, but honestly…I don't even know what to say about that. Let me just assure you that this fic will be MUCH different than new moon. **

It took hours for the tears to dry. No one came down the hall. Nobody. Draco and Adelé had disappeared. I didn't want to see them anyways. I was exhausted and in shock. Deep shuddering breaths rolled through me at random intervals when I remembered how my perfect little life had crashed and burned around me. Every nerve ending screamed as if I were on fire, and I couldn't stand to be in that place anymore. I stood, smoothed my hair and entered what used to be my rooms silently. He was asleep on the bed, his face turned away from me. So apparently he was as bad as Voldemort. He could sleep after crushing me. I bit my lip as my eyes filled again. I stole into the closet and grabbed the duffle bag that I had brought with me to India. I grabbed some key clothes, and when I came across the shirt, his shirt, my breath hitched. My eyes went wide. I couldn't deal with that now. Not right away. I threw the shirt out of the closet and left the rooms, pocketing my wand, and slinging my bag over my shoulder. I didn't look at him. I wouldn't be able to leave if I did, even if he didn't love me, how could I not love him? I apparated to Diagon alley. It was the first time I'd been there alone in a year. I breathed in slowly and walked up to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I knocked on the door, it was late in the evening so the shop was closed. I waited a few minutes, and George came down. He didn't look good. Losing a twin can do that to you, I told myself. I had been months since Fred died, and it still burned me whenever I thought of him.

"Ginny, you came!" He said, and hugged me.

"Came?" I asked.

"I didn't think you'd get the invitation, but I sent it none the less."

"George, what invitation?" His face fell.

"You didn't get it? Then why are you here?"

"What invitation?" I repeated.

"The invitation to Ron and Hermione's wedding of course!" I stared at him. "Now you can come, mum'll be so pleased!"

"I can't go to that," I said wildly. "George, no, I can't!"

"Ginny!" He said in shock, and I think there was some anger there too. "You're Ron's sister. What ever's happened in the past, it doesn't matter. _Married_, Gin. He's getting married." George was right, of course. How could I not go? I nodded, and he chucked me under the chin. "Come inside then, we'll get you settled for the night." I let him lead me in.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

I heard her enter the room and I stayed as still as possible. She couldn't know. It would put her in danger. I heard her short gasps and I tried not to imagine leaping from the bed and comforting her. It was too painful. After the door closed I stayed in bed for a few minutes, just to make sure she was gone before I got up. I sat up in bed and ran a hand through my hair. I hated this country more than words could tell. Gan was my enemy, but I still slept in the dragon's den. I would allow him to take my empire for the time being, then I would crush him and take back all that was mine. I heard my door being opened and I froze. Was it her? A woman marched through my door and I sighed. It was only Adelé. After a moment I detected a change in her. She was livid, and apparently at me. She glared at me, hands on hips, and exhaled angrily.

"If I had know who you truly were, I would never have taken your mark, you bastard." She spat at me. I raised my eyebrows. "How could you do that to her?" She demanded in a deadly voice. "You know how much she loved you. You're the worst type of monster. Was this the plan all along? Do you just get off on crushing souls, or is it just a fun hobby?" Draco appeared a second after that out of breath and glaring at his wife. She glared right back at him.

"Adelé-"

"No." She said blackly. "There are no words for this. You heard her Draco. She was sobbing for hours!"

"If you would let me explain-" He began.

"No! There is no explanation _close_ to being acceptable for this!" I huffed angrily and she glared at me in disbelief. She opened her mouth to say something, but I silenced her with a flick of my wand. She raised her hands to her throat and I think she might have murdured me, had Draco not wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered hurriedly into her ear. She tried to push him away, but he spoke quickly enough that she gave up and listened.

I removed the silencing spell and stood up. My knees still felt weak, and I clutched the bed for support.

"I will never stop loving her," I whispered to myself, but I'm quite sure Adelé heard. "I will never stop hating myself for what I've done, but it was necessary for her safety." Adelé nodded sadly, and turned into Draco's embrace. I bit my lip and turned away from them, screwing up me eyes. I spotted my shirt on the floor and bent to pick it up. Strange, I thought to myself. I hadn't brought-

I yelled in agony and fell to my knees as reality hit me. Angry tears poured down my face once again, but never was I angry at her. I held the shirt I had given her months ago in my hands and mourned my loss as if she had died.

GGGGGGGGGGG

The next morning I woke early and sat in the living room, gazing out the window. George wasn't awake yet, and I was happy for that. Atleast I wouldn't have to use energy on maintaining a conversation. I was going to prepare myself to stay here for a while, and so I would need rent to pay my brother. He would refuse it of course, but I would insist. I breifley considered working at the joke shop, but I discarded that idea quickly. It was too loud, too happy. I thought about flourish and blotts, but decided it took too much brain power and concentration. I would need to shelve books and organize things, and I wasn't up to that yet.

There was a creak from down the hall of the flat, and I surmised that George would be getting up soon. I got up and stretched before walking to the kitchen and setting eggs and ham on the stove with a wave of my wand. He ambled out, into the living room, and sank onto the couch. I looked at him sidelong.

"If you're so tired, why did you get up?" I asked. He groaned.

"I have to open the shop in half an hour, so I figured I should make myself presentable." He grinned at me.

"Why break a long tradition of going to work unpresentable?" I asked jokingly and he laughed.

"True, true. I wouldn't want to frighten off any customers because they thought I was going straight." I giggled. "So what's your plan for today?" he asked. "Are you going to be staying with me for a while?" I heard the unasked question floating in the air. 'Can I save you from the dark side?'

"Yes, if that's alright." I said, not looking at him. "I'm thinking about getting a job at the leaky cauldron, what do you think?" he shot a glance at me.

"You really think you want to do that?" he asked incredulously. We both knew that the bar maids didn't get too well treated there.

"The barkeep, Tom-" I choked suddenly, but swallowed and kept going, "Has always been civil to me. I don't think he would mind hiring me." George shrugged.

"You don't want to work here?"

"No," I said, and looked away. He said nothing for a while, then,

"I understand." I glanced at him.

"Thank you," I whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, I'm not a gazillionaire. Therefore, not JK Rowling. **

**A/N: I'm trying to make my chapters longer! It's hard!! **

**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: Sad times like these add depth to the story! It'll make the rest even better! Hooray for happiness!**

**MorganMourning: ~Drum roll please~ YES! She is in this chapter!! I'm so excited to hear your thoughts on her! Please, leave nothing out on how you feel! **

**NightCrawlerFW: Aww, you're so kind. I spent a lot of time coming up with the name for the character, which you'll see in this chapter! I hope you approve! **

**Oxymoron8: I approve. Carry on. ~sigh~ young love, isn't it fantabulous? **

**Ladyinthetower: No hard feelings, dear. And don't worry. Gin isn't suicidal or anything unlike some people who will remain unnamed. ~coughcoughBELLAcough~ Nah, I'm just kidding. They're those books you love to hate and hate to love. Thanks for reviewing!**

"What can I get for you?" I sighed, propping my hand on one hip, and sticking the tray under one arm so I could take out my notebook and pencil. The old wizard leered at me and waggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night. I had heard it would be bad, but I didn't expect it to be _that_ bad.

"I can think of a few things," he said, "but I'm not one for spectators, so why don't you start with getting me a mulled mead." I turned on my heel and returned to the bar.

"It's always hard your first night," said a witch sympathetically. She was another waitress, and I had seen her being poorly treated as well. One couldn't walk through this throng of people without getting their bum slapped; at least not if they were serving drinks. "I'm Penny," she said, and offered me her hand. I shook it, glad for an ally.

"Ginny," I said. "How long have you worked here?" She blew out a sigh and counted on her fingers.

"It'll be five years this June, so four years and seven months, just about." I felt my eyes go wide.

"Wow." Was all I managed to get out.

"Tell me about it," she said, and chuckled. "So why's a young thing like you working at this place. It's a decent pub, but not one most people choose to work at." I shrugged.

"I'm living with my brother in the area-"

"Not George Weasley!" She cried. I nodded sheepishly. She slapped my arm lightly. "He comes in here often. Well, he used to. He could flirt like you don't want to know- Oh, sorry. I guess you actually don't want to know." She blushed as I pulled a face.

"He _is _my brother."

"Let me just tell you, there was never anything going on between us. No, I'm a happily married woman, Ginny." She pulled out her wallet and showed me a family picture of her with a tall weedy man with a kind face, surrounded by children. "That there's my husband Rick, and there are my kids, Sherry, Kathy, Toby and Mike." I smiled down at the waving children.

"They're beautiful," I said earnestly and she beamed. She stowed her wallet back in her purse behind the bar and turned back to me.

"So what about you? You can't tell me that you're single, not a cutie pie like yourself." I grimaced and turned away. "Oh, bad break up?" she asked, patting my shoulder.

"You have no idea."

"Are you married?" She asked, and took my left hand. There on my fourth finger was the wedding ring Tom had given me. I drew my hand back sharply.

"Not anymore," I said, and she laughed.

"That's the spirit, girlie. Now you'd better get back to work or there'll be a scene." She gestured to the man at the table who was looking at me expectantly. I groaned and brought him his drink.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

We apparated to the manor, and I glared up at it. My nemesis was in there, and I couldn't even kill him. Draco clapped me on the shoulder and I forced a smile for him. He had been a good mate for the past two days, and I owed him. I threw my bag off my shoulder and a house elf caught it before it hit the floor. I would act like my old arrogant self. I would do it for her. Gan was in the foyer waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs and I threw my arms wide when I saw him. He hugged me like we were brothers and I restrained from killing him.

"Tom, how's it going?" He asked. I wanted to punch all of his perfect teeth out of his handsome face.

"I have so much to thank you for!" I exclaimed.

"Like what?" He asked, confused.

"You took over so I don't need to worry about running that bedamned kingdom. He leaned forward.

"Stop lying to me!" He whispered coolly. It was an order, and I met it with silence. "Don't think that I don't know how much you hate me for ruining your little fairy tale life. I know how much you loved her, and I know you ended it to keep her safe. That was a good plan, because if you didn't, you see, I would have had to hurt her to get her away from you. You don't really understand the full situation here, _mate_." I snorted at the sarcasm there. "My father and I have been planning this since we met Ginevra. She has powers that no one else can match. Well, except for me. I know how well she worked at your right hand for your little _organization_, but in my empire, she will be my queen. She'll be the empress, the perfect wife, the perfect mother, and the _most _perfect partner. You didn't grasp fully how much damage she can do to the light side if you just point her in the right direction. Do you see what I mean? You didn't appreciate her full talents."

"If you actually knew her, you'd have noticed that she will _never _turn her back on her family." He burst out laughing at that.

"Tom, I hope you didn't mean that she'd come to me consciously. No, I intend to let her inner power do the thinking for her. Those black eyes?" he shuddered happily. "There's nothing more exquisite. Anyways, we're being very rude," he said straightening up. "I have someone I want you to meet." He laughed again, and put an arm around my shoulders, like we were friends. Draco watched us warily, his hand in his pocket, grasping his wand I guessed. Adelé was by his side, her eyes flicking from me to Draco and back again.

"Who am I meeting?" I asked coldly. He walked to the shadows under the stairs where the doors for the ballroom were, and took the hand of someone. He led her towards me. She moved with the grace of a dancer, as if she were floating along. Her hair fell to her shoulders in soft dark brown waves, and her vibrant green eyes watched me closely. I was instantly suspicious.

"Tom, this is Morica. A close friend of mine since I was a baby."

"It's nice a pleasure to meet you," she said without a trace of an accent, her voice low.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine," I said, and brushed her hand with my lips. She was in a black dress, which was rather inappropriate at this time of year, seeing as it was late January, but I reasoned that she had just come from a warmer climate. I gestured to Draco and Adelé, "That is my good friend Draco and his wife Adelé."

"Hello," she said without a smile, but she sized them up for a few seconds. "It's nice to meet you both." They didn't reply, uncomfortable with her stare. She turned back to me, and sized me up as well. The silence in the room brought tension along with it. Gan seemed to be totally comfortable, standing there grinning at our reaction to her.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said. I looked at her questioningly. Certainly Gan hadn't told her that he was a power hungry git. "Your wife, I heard she was very beautiful." Gan's hand tightened on her shoulder.

"She _is _very beautiful, Morica dear." I sensed tension between them "you'll be meeting her soon." She turned her head to look at him fluently, and reminded me of a falcon with her effortless grace. "She'll be your friend." Morica laughed coldly.

"I highly doubt we'll ever be _friends._" She said. Her tone introduced a new idea to me, and I laughed aloud.

"Oh, don't tell me," I snickered to Gan. "She's jealous of your creepy fixation on Ginny?" Morica turned back to me slowly, her face calculating. She took a step towards me, and glared up into my face. She was very small, even tinier than Ginny, who had inherited her mother's short stature.

"You're being rude," she said. "And I want to like you Tom Riddle, I do. Very much. I think you'd want me to like you too." Her penetrating light eyes seemed unnatural for her skin tone. "I already don't like your wife, but she was very stupid for not remaining by your side." Adelé took a step forwards angrily, and Draco grabbed her arm, attempting to drag her back to his side. Morica's eyes snapped to her. "Oh I see, you don't like being insulted either. Maybe you should ask your master to be kinder to me." Gan stared at her.

"I am kind to you. We've been friends as long as I can remember.

"Not you," Morica said passively, stepping once more into his arm. "She won't take you as her lord. I expect if you keep her around then she'll kill us all in our sleep."

"As if she could," Gan said, grinning.

"Yes, yes, you're very powerful, we get it." She sighed. I stared at the little woman. It seemed as if she were the only one in the world who could get away with talking to Gan like that. Abruptly, she said, "I'm very tired, and going to bed. Excuse me." With which she darted up the stairs and out of sight.

"I must say, I'm exhausted as well," Gan said. "Settle yourselves in, alright? I daresay you don't need a tour of my manor?" I glared at his back as he went up the stairs. I turned on my heel and marched out the front door.

"Where're you going?" called Draco.

"Out." I replied shortly, and closed the huge doors behind myself. I had gotten a tip off a few days ago from one of the few I still trusted that Ginny was living in Diagon alley, and working at the Leakey Cauldron. I needed to see her right now; I thought that I had worked up enough stamina not to jump on her when I saw her. I quickly applied a short-term glamour spell to give myself long blond hair, blue eyes and I lost a few inches in height. It gave me two hours to watch her. It was a damn useful spell, but it only worked every few days because of some law that the ministry had put on it. I apparated into Diagon alley and strolled down the little street. I gazed into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and it was full of people. I only saw one redhead, and unless Ginny had cut her hair and grown a foot since I'd last seen her, then I was guessing it was George. I continued down to the end of the road where the entrance to the pub was, and opened the back door quietly. It was almost full to the brim with loud, drunk wizards who laughed raucously at every joke their friends told. I nabbed a table and chair in a corner next to the front window and began scanning the room for her. I gasped quietly when I saw her carrying a tray to a table and as she bent down to place the plate on the table one of the younger wizards (he was only about forty-five) ran his hand over her backside. My knee jerked and I grasped my wand tightly. I glared in disbelief at the man, and he grinned cockily up at her. I expected her to slam the tray in his face and have done with it, but she just walked away.

**A/N: Pronunciation guide: **

**MORICA - MORE-ICK-KA**

**Ta ta all!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these awesome characters, and most of the places. Life is unfair. I'm also not a millionaire. See what I mean? Unfair!**

**A/N: I'm baaack! I probably won't be posting on a weekly basis from now on, but I promise, I'm still posting! This story will not die, and it isn't on hiatus either! The show must go on. **

**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: I can see why your spirit is heavily broken, what with the angst going on here. (Angst, angst, angst, angst) oh, and pertaining to that, I love Potter Puppet Pals! What do you think?**

**NightcrawlerFW: Anything for you! You're an excellent reviewer, and I'm so sorry It took me this long to post! Forgive me please!! : (**

**Oxymoron: Tom can't take Gan out, because Gan is more powerful then he is! But I agree, Tom should definatley 'man up'. I loved how you said that, btw. **

**SlytherinLuver: Haha nice, Morica is a mix of Morgan and Felicia (but pronounced different than Felicia) but the runner up for the name was Meloran, which I really like, and may use later in the fic! Just wait, my dear. Just wait for the A** kicking. **

**Christineponine24601: I'm guessing the '24601' part and the 'Eponine' part of your name is from Les Mis. Am I right? This fic won't be done for a while yet, but have faith! It's going to be awesome!**

"Jake Tanner is acting up again," I sighed to Penny. She shook her head and propped her hands on her hips.

"I swear if he touches me one more time I will end him!" I laughed at her, and turned back to Tom, the barkeep.

"Two fire whiskeys and a butterbeer please," I said to him.

"How does it feel to be done your first week?" he asked sympathetically. I shrugged,

"I don't feel anything."

"You know love, I'd never have asked you to work here. It's just, you volunteered, and I needed a waitress…" he trailed off.

"Tom," I said and swallowed compulsively, "I asked you if I could work here, and it's an alright job. It's doing what I need it to do, and that's make money so I can stay with my brother. I couldn't have asked you for anything else."

"Honey?" Penny called, and I looked over at her. "There's a new customer in your section, and he keeps staring at you." I glance in the direction that she pointed, and indeed, a blonde guy was sitting there, staring at me. He had to have been younger than the rest of the blokes here by at least thirty years. "Do you got this one, or do you want me to take him?" She asked hopefully.

"No, I've got it," I said and grinned at her. "Thanks anyways." She stuck her tongue out at me as I delivered the drinks to one of my tables before tending to the exceptionally good-looking young guy. "Hey, what can I get you?" I asked the man. He glanced up at me, and then glanced away almost instantly.

"Mulled mead," he mumbled. I squinted at him suspiciously.

"Does your mother know that you're out drinking?" He gaped at me, and I smiled shyly back. "I'm just kidding," I said. "Anything else?" He floundered for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to answer me.

"What's it like working here?" he asked finally. I blinked at him. Not many customers actually asked me questions other than the commonly asked 'what's on draft?' and 'How's the steak?'.

"It's different." I said.

"Different than what?" he wanted to know. I shrugged.

"Different than what my life used to be." I turned away, and went back to the bar to get his drink. After I gave it to him and returned to the bar, Tanner flagged me again. I growled to myself and marched over to him. "What can I get you?" I growled.

"What?" he called loudly, grinning at his friends. "I can't hear you!" I bent down to shout into his ear. The bastard didn't even flinch. He touched my hip and grinned up at me. "I know you feel it," he said. I let a euphoric look slip onto my face and I put a hand on his leg.

"If you touch me again," I said breathily, and he shivered happily, then, in a much harsher tone I finished the sentence, "I'll kick your ass."

He smirked and slowly raised his hand to my bum.

I heard a high-pitched scream of anger, and then my world dissolved into blackness.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

I jumped to my feet as I saw her eyes turn from chocolaty brown to black as death. I could say that I was mad that she lost control, but I'd be lieing. I was happy to see that she wouldn't stand for that unworthy git touching her. A moment after I'd stood, I spun away from the flying glass that had been the window seconds before, but was no more, thanks to the man who had just been whipped through it. I looked from him, who was unconscious and bleeding on the muggle side street outside, to her, whose hair made it look as if a strong wind was blowing through the pub. It whirled around her head, whipping at her face; her black eyes snapping from within the fiery swarm. Complete silence rang through the room, before cries of outrage were let out, and the man's friends stood, knocking over their chairs, with their wands raised at her. I swore loudly, and moments later, I was at her back, trying to hold back the angry mob she had raised from seemingly nowhere.

She wasn't helping much either. She stood, her gaze whipping from face to face as she giggled (let me tell you, this was not a nice, innocent child's giggle, but more an evil laugh that reminded me of something Morica would let out),

"I warned him! I told him not to!"

"Shut up!" I hissed at her, forgetting for a moment that she wasn't my mate anymore. She spared me a glance before closing her eyes and becoming absolutely still. I swore again, realizing what she was about to do a second before she did it. I created a magical barrier around myself, protecting me from whatever she was about to send out from her core. She opened her eyes, and with something like a sonic boom, released her power from her body. The bar patrons fell over upon each other like muggle dominoes, each one knocked unconscious by her wordless spell. I let down my shield as I saw her stumble forwards a step, and grabbed her by the shoulders, keeping her on her feet.

She pushed me off gently, and slowly walked out of the pub, towards Diagon alley. I followed her into the pitch black street, waiting for a sign that she was alright. She suddenly turned and came nose to nose with me (well, nose to chin, she is a fair bit smaller than me).

"Why are you following me?" She demanded. "I'm thankful for your help back there, but I don't need it anymore."

"Will you remember this?" I asked quietly. "When all your power is contained again?" She eyed me.

"I used most of it back there to get everyone away from me, so probably not. I doubt I'll remember anything after throwing him out the window, if not before that."

"Good," I whispered, and ran my hand over her cheek before knotting it securely in her hair." She looked at me accusingly.

"Tom?" She breathed.

"It's me, love." It seemed that this powerful, all knowing Ginny needed no explanation to why I had left her. I was thankful, because I had to be getting back to the manor. She put a hand on either side of my face and stretched onto her tiptoes. I pushed her backwards into the shadow of a tall building before meeting the mouth I had longed for so much, with my own.

After that I brought her back to right outside her brother's storefront. Her eyes brimmed with tears as I kissed her one last farewell, then she closed her black eyes, and when she opened them, they were brown again. Her eyes rolled up, and she collapsed into me, exhausted from the intense use of her power. I knocked on the door of the shop, as I supported her. George opened the door a few minutes later.

"What's happened?" he demanded, taking her weight from me, and looking down into her face. He glanced back up at me. "Who the hell are you? How do you know my sister?" He glared at me, and I almost laughed. I knew I had a good reason for liking him.

"I was at the leaky cauldron," I said sullenly. "This is your sister? I thought she must be a Weasley because of the hair, but I'm telling you mate, this one's a real nutter. She threw some bloke through a window, then knocked everyone else in the pub out!" George eyed me.

"How come you're awake and kicking then?" he demanded. I cringed internally. I didn't actually have a good reason that would have held up to serious scrutiny, but I doubted George knew much about the dark arts.

"I was behind the bar." He scowled at me.

"Why were you behind the bar? You don't work there."

"I'm Tom," I said. "Tom junior? You know, my father, Tom senior who owns the pub? I'm allowed to be back there. I didn't leave her there because when they woke they probably would have killed her. I'm sorry, but I doubt she'll be working there when she wakes up. You know, structural damage and such." George snorted loudly.

"That's not important. She doesn't need to pay me rent anyways." My stomach dropped. I didn't leave her any money, did I. I was such a bastard.

"Here," I mumbled, and handed him a bag full of galleons that I carried on me for emergencies. He stood a little straighter.

"We don't want your charity, Tom."

"And I'm not giving it to you, Weasley. It's her pay cheque."

"Oh," he said, and took it awkwardly under his arm, while he was still holding her.

"Do you want me to help you get her upstairs?" I asked.

"No." He barked. "I've got her."

"Alright," I said raising my hands, and stepping back. "Sorry." I turned to walk away.

"Tom," he said, and I turned back. I brushed some of my annoyingly blonde and long hair out of my eyes. "Thanks," he said. "I owe you one."

"You won't see me around. And no, you don't. Good evening, Weasley." I disappeared into the night as he closed the door.

**A/N: Okay, so tell me: What are the 'Defining Moments' of Defining Moments? Which three parts/moments of this fic did you like the best? Let me know!**

**UPDATE: I now have a link available to y'all for a drawing I posted on deviant art (no, I'm not a good artist, sorry! And don't worry, it's not a picture of the characters, but next week I will tell you actors who I think should play my characters!) so check it out! **

**.com/art/Defining-Moments-Main-foyer-117608532**

**if that doesn't work, let me know!**

**Love always,**

**~iamthewalrus93**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books/characters. **

**A/N: I just saw Spring Awakening for the second time! Eeee! So good!**

**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: Thank yew dear! This fic isn't actually 'angst' per se, but it's not a happy happy joy joy fic, so I don't know what to call it. Love ya! Keep reviewing please! :D**

**Christineponine24601: I love Les Mis! Yay! I hope you like this week's chapter too!**

**YDWYLAFTR: Thanks love, see you tomorrow, as always. AND PICTURES!!**

**MorganMourning: No Morica in this chapter either, I'm sorry! But I promise, she'll be coming up more soon! Keep reading! Please! I love your reviews!**

**Oxymoron8: I'm EBIL? EBIL you say?? ~GASP~ haha I love you. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope this is a good chappie for you!**

**Iluvausten: Go Beatles! I am the walrus is just such an awesome song, I loved it enough to make it into my username! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Don't forget to check out my sketch of the main foyer on my deviant art account, under radiogaga93!**

"It was a beautiful ceremony," I said, pretending to be happy for them even when I knew I could never truly be happy again. Hermione squealed and hugged me.

"Thanks Gin! I'm so happy you could make it!" I smiled stiffly. Mom had managed to whip up a dress for me the night before the wedding, seeing as I couldn't afford one anymore after the fiasco at the leaky cauldron (I had, of course, been fired). She was currently sobbing on Ron. I rolled my eyes.

"I should spare Ron," I said, and gestured towards them. She nodded and turned to Fleur. I stepped tentatively towards Ron, and pulled mum away from him by the shoulders. "Mum, Hermione's parents were just playing with some of the gnomes. I think you should check on them. She gave a long rattling sigh.

"Yes darling, of course. I can't help losing myself at every wedding I go to,"

"Ron understands mum," She nodded and smiled waterily.

"It's wonderful having you home baby," A screeching pain washed over me, and I worked hard to keep my smile in place.

"Thanks, I really missed you all too," She walked off and I turned to Ron. He was standing there in his tuxedo, looking tall and handsome. I thought of how long he had been waiting for this day and a lump rose in my own throat. The spot where my ring usually was on my finger felt suddenly bare, and I rubbed it subconsciously. We both sighed at the same time, and I took his arm. He led me to a table and sat down.

"So Gin, how are you?" His eyes pierced me, and I crossed my arms over my chest protectively.

"Fine," I lied through my teeth. He rolled his eyes.

"Any fool can see something's happened to you. Tell me what,"

"I'm alright Ron," He exhaled sharply like he always did when he was annoyed with me.

"Ah, that explains why you escaped Tom Riddles dark clutches to come to my wedding,"

"Ron, don't. I heard about your wedding and-"

"Don't give me that. George told me you hadn't a clue I was getting married." I cursed silently in my head. Ron looked at me expectantly. Then, a most ironic (in my opinion) happened. I was saved by the savior of the wizarding world.

"Ron, Molly says- Oh, Ginny…" Harry said, surprised to see me. After a second he realized how our last meeting had ended and he looked away. "You look nice." He mumbled. I forced a weak smile.

"Thanks Harry. You look good too. Not married yet?" He glanced up into my eyes and away.

"The woman I want to marry is other wise occupied," Ron coughed awkwardly.

"What? Dad? Okay, coming!" He called. Dad looked bewildered.

"Ron, I didn't-" Ron cut him off with a look, and they hurried away. Harry took the seat next to me.

"So you're doing well?" A gurgle of hysterical laughter bubbled to my lips before I could clamp my mouth shut. I didn't trust myself to talk so I nodded stiffly. Harry eyed me warily. "I'm going to tell you the truth Gin, you look like a mess."

"Thanks so much." I said sarcastically.

"Have you looked in a mirror recently? You're pale as death, and you look exhausted." Probably because I am, I thought. I was up all night. How could I be expected to sleep these days?

"Why are you all so nosy?" I ground out. "My well being is none of your business Harry. I'm here for the wedding, then I'm leaving." He stared at me.

"Where will you go?" I shrugged.

"I haven't a clue," I said truthfully. "Just…away from demons of my past."

"Wait, so you aren't going back to Riddle?" I watched Angelina walk by, her stomach huge and waited a few seconds before I could answer.

"No." He watched me closely.

"Is everything alright, with him and you?" I looked into his eyes, and for a second my imagination ran rampant.

I imagined what my life could have been with him. He was handsome, athletic and kind. He was a good man, and I would have loved him. We could have had a few dark haired children that would love me for the rest of my life. I looked at the faces of my babies, and smiled. That would have been a good life. Did I want to do that with Harry now? Just put away this chapter of my life and pretend it never happened? The faces of my children distorted, all resemblance to Harry gone. Now they were replicas of Tom, and my heart wrenched horribly. No, I could never be with Harry. Not after knowing pure, unbiased, unpolluted love. The love I'd had with Tom.

The sun went down as we talked, and I was surprised how late it was when I glanced at Harry's watch.

"What is that?" Harry asked. I looked up. There was a sound of many people walking through the grass to the big tent where the reception was being held.

"I don't know," I said, but we both stood up and whipped out our wands. Other guests had started noticing it too, and the room fell deadly silent. I looked from the door to Harry, seeing if he would tell me what to do, but he made no movements, he was merely listening to the footfalls. We all held our breath as the flap was lifted, and in walked a figure in a long dark cloak. As the man lifted his head, a silver mask was seen on his face. I would have thought it one of the death eater masks, but the nose was longer, and the face was more gruesome than the death eater masks. There was silence for another beat before,

"Good evening," Wafted through the mask. My knees buckled, and Harry grabbed a hold of me.

"Ginny?"

"I-I…he's…"

"Dear ones, let's not make this a chore for my fellow servants and me. You are about to make a great mark in history. You are going to be the first people killed under the reign of the lord of Chaos. Take your deaths honorably, and you will be killed humanely." Silence rang through the room for another second, before complete pandemonium. People started charging for the exits, or turning ludicrously on the spot before realizing that you couldn't apparate. I couldn't stifle a grin. This was so _his_ style. The bit about a new dark lord, however, was astounding. Had he killed Tom? My brain clouded as I thought that, and I snapped myself out of my thoughts. I turned to Harry.

"Get as many out as you can. I'll deal with this." He looked at me.

"Ginny-"

"Go. Quickly!" He ducked down and gave me a peck on the lips before running towards my family where they were grouped together in fear. I turned to the man in the robes and strode up to him purposefully. He looked at me as I approached, and removed his mask with a wave of his wand.

"Virginia, what a pleasant surprise," Rabastan said, smiling at me dangerously.

"Where's Gan?" I asked, to the point.

"Milord had some other business to attend to. I'm surprised you're here rather than with your husband."

"Tom and I aren't together anymore," I choked out.

"That's very interesting," he said, and stroked his chin.

"Well I'm glad you find my pain as such." I snapped, unable to be polite. He grinned, showing all of his yellowed teeth.

"I have a proposition for you, milady." I raised one eyebrow at him. "I will allow you to live, but you must leave now, before the sacrifices begin."

"Sacrifices?"

"But of course! We heard that there was a wedding here, and we needed the blood of a virgin bride to expand on the strength my master already posseses." My stomach clenched. "Milord had heard all there is to be heard about miss Granger, oh, beg pardon, Mrs. Weasley now is it? He expected her to remain untouched until her wedding night." Another man entered the tent behind him. He was tall with night black hair, and for a second my heart skipped a beat thinking that it was Tom.

"Lastrange, let's hurry this up. I'm quite famished, and there are lots of beautiful women here for me to feed on," I wrinkled my nose in distaste. I had heard about this vampire before. His name was Rasputin. He had been on the battleground when Voldemort fell, and I suppose he even deserted the deserters. Two faced bastard. He swiveled his head to look at me and he smiled and he sniffed the air. "You my dear, will be quite a treat,"

"She is to be left untouched!" Lastrange ordered. Rasputin looked as if he had been denied a delicious treat, and he sulked. "Now, vampire, tell me. Where is the bride?"

"She's obviously the one in the white dress," Rasputin said, and pointed to Hermione.

"You can smell her?" I asked.

"No, only the bride wears white on her wedding day. I must say, I much prefer white to the cream, or off white,"

"You don't say!" I said intriqued. "I hate off white too!"

"Yes, it looks like you got dust all over your gown. I'll have to send you some sketches. I just devoured a woman who designed some that are quite-"

"SILENCE!" Rabastan roared. Rasputin glared at him.

"I was merely-"

"Silence." He repeated in a dangerous voice. We shut up. "Virginia, what is your choice." Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man grabbing Angelina, and my eyes narrowed.

"You'll let your slaves take an innocent woman?" George demanded as he struggled against two death eaters. I saw the rest of my family locked in place by some invisible spell. I turned back to Rabastan.

"I don't tell them what they can't do unless my master specifically informs me," He said snickering. "Besides, in my experiences, pregnancies make it more _fun_. Virginia? Your answer if you please." Suddenly my arms darted out from my sides, and I could feel myself loosing control again. A voice came from my lips without my intention, and I barely recognized it.

"Rabastan," I said, grabbing a hold of his head. "My name is Ginevra."

I punched the side of his face with strength I didn't know I had, and his eyes rolled up in his head. He went down. I pulled my wand from my pocket and brandished it at the surrounding death eaters. Rasputin sprung at me but I batted him away. I removed the spell from my family and turned back to the task at hand.

I didn't know who the men who fought me were, but as I was chained to the floor in what used to be my home, I hoped that I had put up a good fight. The side of Rabastan's face was swelling already and it had only been half an hour or so since I attacked him. I couldn't keep the smug smile off of my face as he turned the key to my chains and turned away from me, to face the door. Rasputin was crouched ontop of a table on the side of the room picking his teeth. I had seen him bite a woman, and so I glared at him.

"You're a pig, you know that?"

"And we were getting along so well before," He crooned. I spat in his vicinity. He stood and leaped off of the table towards me. He crept over to me and crouched to my level. He ran his nose over my collarbone and shuddered. "You smell…tantalizing…" He growled.

"She is to be left untouched!" Rabastan roared, and Rasputin skipped back a few steps. The fun and games were gone out of Rabastan and he glared at me. "Don't look so happy, witch. All that will change once my master gets here." I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. I looked around the massive room. It appeared Gan had taken control of the manor. The ballroom where I had so many good memories was now my prison cell. I never expected to see it again. I heard someone on the other side of the door and swiveled my head around. I could still feel the dark power pulsing through my veins, probably why I wasn't a sobbing mess on the floor right now. I could tell that my eyes were still pitch black, and I couldn't keep the bizarre smile off of my face. I heard the door being opened slowly and the men in the room sunk to one knee. I was expecting a man, cloaked in black robes with a golden crown on. What came through the door was much less noble. Gan strolled through in a black blazer over a white v-neck t-shirt and jeans on. His dark hair was swept back over his forehead, and his light brown eyes found mine.

"Why, Ginevra, what a surprise," He said silkily. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "What are you doing here?"

"Milord, she-" Rabastan began. Gan raised a hand, and Rabastan was hurled into the wall with a nauseating crunch.

"You fools never understand that I'm not talking to you," He grumbled under his breath, but regained his composure and nodded to me to speak.

"I didn't come here by choice. I was dragged here." I said. "And now I'm leaving." I stood and the chains holding me snapped off. Rasputin shrunk back, but Gan didn't move. He simply stood there with his arms folded over his chest.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"Want to bet?" I raised my hand and sent the table flying at him. He deflected it without raising a finger and I narrowed my eyes at him. I sent a bright ball of magic at him and he swept it away with a flick of his fingers. I let the magic flow from me and it swarmed toward him. I grinned, panting as my knees buckled. He wouldn't be getting up from that. The black encased him, then shattered. He shook his head grinning smugly and I stared at him in disbelief. In answer to my un asked question, he said,

"My father gave me his power before he died." I exhaled hard, and tried to get up. "Stay down," He ordered, and I felt magic pin me to the floor. I tried weakly to throw it off of me but I was too drained. "He really did give you up, didn't he? Tom has always been weak. Too cowardly to keep you, he sent you away in order to save his own skin." I sniffled and looked down. He was right. I wasn't worth the trouble. I could feel the tiniest remnants of the dark magic disappearing. I shuddered as I tried to hold in my grief.

"N-nnn…h-he n-nn…" I managed to get out. Gan ran a hand over my cheek and I shivered. Why did I feel trust for him?

'He's an alright man,' part of me said, 'he's never been cruel to me.'

"You belong here, Ginny." He said, using my nickname. He spun promises and I believed him, I believed every word. "This is your home, your real home. Regardless of Tom, you should be where you can perform your best work, and that's here." I nodded, too weak to disagree. I was tired of fighting. I just wanted to rest, and this was one of the only places I had ever really been at peace. He helped me up and supported me out of the room. "You can stay in any of the guest rooms, love. A house elf will tell me where you are." I nodded, and trudged up the stairs. At the top I looked back at him and he was still watching me. I walked down the halls, and felt like my heart was being twisted with every step. My feet had carried me to our rooms, and I balked at the idea of going in there, weather Tom was there or not. I turned and went into a room down the hall. There was a bed, and that was all I required.

**Love always! **

**~iamthewalrus93**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**A/N: Good Eeeeevening. (I was going for a Transylvanian vibe there, did it work?) I'm going to be posting less often, but the chapters will be longer.**

**Iluvausten: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Harry isn't too important in this fic. Hell be making some appearances, but not too many.**

**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: You called it! EEEVIL EVIL EVIL! But there's still something about him… What do you think of Draco/Hermione? That's what my next fic will be about. Depending on when this one's over, I'm expecting to start posting it sometime between September and December next year, so I'm excited for that!**

**Nightcrawlerfw: !!! Thanks for reviewing again! Love you FOREVER. In a noncreepy way.**

**Oxymoron8: Okay first of all, SHATTERED KNEE CAPS? EWWW! Second of all, thanks for reviewing! Get ready for the arse whoopin that's gonna be going down! (Not actually. Or else, actually? You'll just have to read ahead!)**

**Christineponine24601: What a jerk. Okay, sounds good dear!**

**NailPolishRemover: ~Faints~ you read it!! ZOMG. Keep reading.**

**Here we go!**

**~iamthewalrus93~**

I poked my head out the door at the sound of slapping feet, but they had disappeared by the time I looked. I closed the door silently behind me and moved swiftly down the hall. I heard hushed voices coming from Gan's room, so I knocked quietly.

"Enter," he called, and I pushed open the door. He was standing in front of a low fire, with his hands in his pockets while Morica lounged on the sofa behind him. "May I help you?" He snapped, and his eyes blazed in my direction.

"What's with the cold welcome?" I drawled, walking over to a chair and collapsing into it. He gritted his teeth, and turned away while she smiled evilly at some joke I didn't understand.

"Don't take it personally," she said quietly, and took a sip from her glass. "He just doesn't like the way you treated-"

"Morica!" He barked, cutting her off. She grinned at him through her lashes.

"Come now, let's tell the boy what he's done," She said, and got gracefully to her feet. "He deserves to know."

"What?" I demanded, crossing my legs and leaning back in the winged armchair. Gan turned his head to look at me, half his face in shadow and the other half bright from the flames.

"You are my servant, and I am the master," he said coldly. "Don't ask questions." I snorted.

"That's a bit far, mate. I'm letting you take the reins on my empire, but Ill never call you master." Morica put her chin on his shoulder from behind him, and said,

"Tell him Gan."

"It wont hurt him, Mori, It'll just make him angry." She walked around him and sat on the arm of my chair.

"Isn't that the point? I'd love to see what trouble he'll be in from his reaction."

"What's going on?" I asked and stood. Suddenly Gan's demeanor changed. He grinned triumphantly, and sat on the couch Morica had recently vacated.

"There was a hitch in the plan tonight."

"What plan?" I demanded sharply. "You said nothing would happen for the next few weeks."

"Look, he's angry already," Morica pointed out. Her hands slid over my hips and up around my waist. I grabbed them and threw them off, glaring at Gan.

"I lied," he said delicately. "Rabastan was sent out with a few others to get the blood of a virgin bride."

"The Hartlien ritual," I moaned. It was an incredibly powerful spell made specifically to boost a wizard's power.

"The very same," he said. "Anyway, so they were sent to the Burrow, where a certain Mr. Ronald Weasley was celebrating his brand spanking new nuptials to Mrs. Hermione Granger Weasley." My teeth came together with an audible clack. "I see you catch were I'm going with this. Our little Ginny was present at this party, and didn't like the idea of her friend being taken away, so she, along with her merry band of men, including the legendary Harry Potter, decided to fight us." My fingernails dug into my palms. The idea of Ginny fighting those monsters… "She did quite well, to tell the truth. She managed to spare Mrs. Weasley, and bring my fighters down altogether. Unfortunately, she was taken along."

"What did you do to her?" I spat out.

"Easy love, he's getting to the punch line," Morica said. I turned around to glare at her, and she was sprawled in the chair, grinning at me like the absolute nutter she was.

"So I, playing the good guy, went down to spring her from the chains she was in, but she fought still. You didn't tell me how powerful she had gotten." My chin rose a little. I was proud of her for giving him a hard time. "Anyways, so I shut her down. She must be exhausted from the things she threw at me." I was surprised that his voice had a note of pride in it too. Apparently there was more going on here then I thought. He actually thought he had a chance with her. I scoffed at that internally. "I told her how she really did belong here, and how, even though you had cast her off like an old hand-me-down, some people wanted her here." My eyes narrowed at the thought of him turning her against me.

"Where is she?" I asked quietly.

"She's just down the hall," Morica murmured. "In the room between this one and yours." I roared in anger and whipped my wand out at Gan. He looked at me, down my wand and smirked.

"I really hope you think about this before you do anything. You know I'm basically impervious to any magic you might throw at me." I lowered my wand shakily and turned on my heel to leave the room.

"You have no idea what you've done." I said in a murderous voice, and slammed the door behind myself.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Miss! Miss!" A small voice squeaked. Someone was pulling on my sleeve.

"Uh? Wha? Who's there?" I asked groggily.

"Missus needs to wake up!" She said and shook me. Damn house elf. I sat up and laid my head on my knees.

"What time is it?"

"Five o-clock miss."

"What? Then let me sleep!"

"No missus, five o-clock in the evening!" I sat bolt upright.

"How long did I sleep?" She counted on her fingers before telling me,

"Seventeen hours madam. Now you must get up!" I stood but the edges of my vision clouded as the blood rushed from my head. I sat slowly and put my face in my hands. "I have clothes for you and some food. Please hurry, Master will be angry with me if yous is late!"

"Late?"

"Yes miss, there is a meeting tonight. You must get dressed _now_." I stood again and pulled on some clothes. I grabbed a goblet and a roll off of the plate of food. I hurried down the hall and slid into the ballroom. I strode up to Gan, where he was seated at a golden throne encrusted with rubies. Much more extravagant than Toms conservative wooden one, I noted. I sighed and stood before him.

"Ginevra, nice to see you. I trust you slept well?" He smiled kindly at me and I nodded stiffly. "You may stand to the left of the dais." I bobbed my head in a sort of half bow and walked over to his left. I leaned against the wall. This was a different vantage point than I was used to in Tom's meetings. Usually I was on his right. Gan stood and the hundreds of traitorous death eaters that had become his followers went quiet.

"Welcome, my servants!" He called, raising his hands dramatically. I saw two heads of familiar white blonde hair and my stomach twisted into knots. Draco and Adelé were there. That could only mean…my eyes raked the crowd hoping beyond hope that he was there, but at the same time hoping he wasn't.

I gasped quietly when I saw him standing there, right as rain, as if our break up (if you could call it that) hadn't done anything to him. My eyes narrowed and I tried to convince myself that I hated him. Gan made a speech about being the 'Lord of Chaos' as he called himself, and I thought it would have done Voldemort proud. He talked about annihilating the muggleborns and murdering muggle lovers. I didn't move my eyes from glaring at Tom. I don't know, I suppose I could imagine why I hated him if I could only partially see him between the crack in my eyelids. I straightened and blinked when Gan called,

"I have specific orders tonight, my children. Draco, Tom and Mrs. Malfoy, please come forward." I glanced at him. Was he doing this because of me? "Draco, you will prove useful to me. I will keep you by my side. Tom and Mrs. Malfoy, you are not of service to me." Silence rang through the room. I gaped at him. Tom would be the most powerful ally to have by your side.

"Milord, my wife-" Draco hissed angrily.

"Is not needed," Gan said, his brown eyes snapping. "Do you understand?" Draco looked livid.

"Sir-"

"It is not open for discussion!" Gan snapped. "They may stay in the Malfoy manor, but are not welcome here. You're dismissed." The three of them moved off, and I silently asked him for permission to follow by catching his eye, and flicking my glance to the trio walking out the door. He inclined his head, and I hurried through the side door to Draco and Adelé's room. I knocked a few times and seconds later the door opened. Adelé looked out at me.

"Hey, Can I come in?" I asked. She glared at me and didn't move. "Listen, I'm sorry you have to leave I'll try to convince him-"

"What do you want?" She broke in.

"To say goodbye! Adelé what-"

"We don't want you here," She said, and Draco appeared by her side.

"Isn't it enough that it's your fault she's leaving?" He snarled at me.

"I'm sorry, I told you, I'm trying to-" His look silenced me.

"Go. You're only making it worse." Adelé spat. I turned tail and fled. I ran all the way back to my rooms. I sat on the edge of the bed and let the tears flow. Some time later, Gan walked into my room. I was slumped on the end of the bed, no longer crying.

"Chin up baby," He said kindly. "You'll still see her at Christmas and such. She'll come to the feasts and parties." He took me in his arms. I sniffled, taking a little comfort in the only thing I had. I didn't love him, but he was kind to me, for now at least, and so I came to the conclusion that I liked him.

TTTTTTTTTT

I exhaled as Draco closed the door on Ginny. My heart ached to see them being forced to play those parts, pretending to hate her.

"We need to carry out the plan," I said quietly. Adelé looked at me, whereas Draco didn't turn. He was staring out the window, his mouth set in a stony line. "The polyjuice potion is prepared?"

"Yes," Draco said. "Enough to last for a while."

"So all I need is a stock of your hair, and you'll need some of mine," I said, stating the obvious in the uncomfortable silence. I opened the cupboard where the potion was set up. I handed Draco a vial and took one for myself. He passed me a pair of scissors and I cut a chunk of my hair and gave it to him. He did the same and I put a single hair into my vial. It bubbled and turned icy blue before I downed it. After a few seconds of the unpleasant feeling you get from it, I glanced in the mirror. I was a perfect replica of him, and he of me. I breathed deeply and allowed a furious look to creep onto my face. Draco would be scowling, as it was he (or me, I suppose) looked happy as ever at the prospect of staying with his wife. I rolled my eyes. "I don't show emotion anymore mate," I reminded him. He glanced at me.

"I can't help it, for a second there…" He threaded his fingers through Adelés, and then kissed her hand. He looked up at me, his mouth twisting and handed her hand to me. "Do what you have to do,"

"I wont do any more than necessary," I promised him.

"You better not," Adelé grumbled.

"I'm sorry you had to do that to her," I said.

"Its okay. Its nothing compared to what you did." She replied softly.

We looked at each other, and I took her arm. She leaned her head on my shoulder (which was lower than I was used to) and we walked out of the room. I looked at Draco as we walked down the hall. Did I always look that sullen? He winked at me and grinned for a moment before regaining the look. I narrowed my eyes at him and faced front again. We walked down the stairs and Narcissa and Lucius waited for us there. Apparently they had been banished as well. I hitched what I imagined to be a stoic look on my face and kissed Narcissa on both cheeks. It was bizarre. I had never really talked to her before and silent tears rolled down her cheeks seeing me leave her. Next I shook Lucius hand and clapped Draco (in my body) on the shoulder. I turned back to Adelé and saw her grimacing slightly. I would have gone for a quick peck on the lips, but we had to make it believable. I sighed and leaned forward to kiss her. I was sure that Draco's nearly transparent skin would be beet red on my face. I pulled away and pretended to be sad, while I was actually hoping she'd disappear so I wouldn't be so embarrassed. She looked embarrassed too, and turned away. Draco looked like he was either about to burst out laughing or explode from frustration. I opened the door for them and they walked out, then apparated.


	32. Chapter 32

**That's right! I'm back! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just sayin'.**

**My dear reviewers:**

**Elisabeth Anne: Yeah, I don't know why there weren't any, but I had to go through the entire thing and put them back in. It was death. **

**Team Guy of Gisborne: Thanks bud! Review again Pleeeeease! I'm sorry it took so long :( **

**Nightcrawlerfw: Dude, you're the best. You are just…ahhh so cool. It was my pleasure. :) **

**SlytherinLuver: Oooh man. Remind me never to give you sugar, hun. Thanks so much for reviewing, AGAIN! You're awesome.**

**Christineponine 24601: Here you go, my dear! Enjoy!**

**Heavily Broken Spirit: Haha it's all good. Hopefully you'll like Draco/Hermione after I post my fic. Love ya! **

**Anarriima-illuvatar: Yeah, I'm really sorry about the no quotations, but I fixed it! So yay!! Oh man when I go back to the beginning and read it again I see it could have been a whooole lot better. However, writing this fic is really teaching me many things, so I guess it's okay that it wasn't so great near the beginning. Thanks for reviewing! :) **

**Samwise: Oh, my love, thanks so much for catching up. You truly are too good to me. I miss you. **

**Tessa: If you're reading this, REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PLEEEEASE!!! I'll love you forever. **

I walked out of my room and closed the door silently and tiptoed down the hall to the kitchens. It was late in the evening and I didn't want to wake anyone. I opened the portrait hole and was surprised to hear someone already in there. I stuck my head around the corner and saw Draco seated on the short table talking to a little house elf.

"It's okay, I've got your wrist on the mend. I'll make sure that Bellatrix doesn't hit you again, alright?"

"B-but wh-what if she gets mad at me and calls me again?" The elf asked, who was so little he must have been a young boy.

"Come and get me, and I'll go with you, alright?" Draco asked kindly.

"Thank you, sir," The boy squeaked and jumped off of the table. Draco looked up, noticing I was there, and stared at me, his mouth a-gape. I looked down guiltily.

"It wasn't my fault he sent them away," I mumbled. "I would have rather kept Adelé here. You know I loved her like a sister," He looked down.

"I know," He whispered.

"Please don't be angry with me," I pleaded, coming forward and sitting next to him. "Really, I need a friend right now," my voice broke and he looked up at me in agony. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again.

"I…I just really miss her." He said. "She's the only woman I've ever loved." I felt my eyes tear up. "I miss her laugh, her scent, the way she looked in the morning…I can't…I can't stand being without her." His hand twitched as if he were going to reach out to me, but thought twice about it. He clenched his fists on his knees. I laid my hand over his and I felt him stiffen.

"I know how you feel," I whispered and he looked into my eyes.

"I know," He breathed. Suddenly I was angry. I was on my feet and yelling before I knew it.

"Yeah, now you know how it feels. You didn't do anything when Tom just cast me out, did you? I thought we were friends you prat, and then you don't stand by me in my darkest hour? I can't…ugh…I can't talk about this right now." I paced back and forth infront of him.

"Isn't this usually the part where you storm out?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I glared at him.

"Shh. I'm getting a hold of myself." I stopped and ran a hand over my face and looked back at him. I was surprised to see him watching me closely. "What?" I demanded. He spun his head around so fast his neck must have cracked.

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"Huh," I huffed, then after a moment, "Wait, why are you here?" He stared at me. "I mean, why aren't you at Malfoy manor?"

"My _lord Chaos_," He said scathingly, "Gave me instructions to stay here." I looked at him disbelievingly.

"You're telling me you're away from the woman you love so dearly because he told you to? It's night time anyways, did he forbid you to go to her at night?"

"Actually, yeah." He said, frowning at me.

"I see." I said turning away from him.

"What?" He snapped.

"I was just thinking. You've changed a lot since Hogwarts." He glared at me. "You weren't such a pansy then." His mouth fell open and we glared at each other.

TTTTTTTTT

"If you were really Adelé's friend you wouldn't suggest for her husband to be killed." She threw her hands in the air.

"God you are just like-" She broke off.

"Just like what?" I demanded.

"Just like Tom." She said, and I fell silent. That must be one of her most deadly insults.

"Oh, ouch." I said sarcastically.

"You have no idea why I say that."

"Let me see, because you think I'm a stupid git who deserves to die in the fires of hell?" I asked. I was hopeful inside. I really did hope that she hated me. It would make it easier on her. She took a step back and looked shocked.

"No," I stared at her. She looked down. "I don't wish that for Tom. I meant in the fact that you don't fight for things you love." She looked so dejected that I put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and stood up again. "Okay, now tell me. Are you going to hold a grudge against me forever or will you forgive me?"

I should have said no. I should have remembered that we were going through all of this to protect her. I should have walked away and made her think that I hated her. No, not again. I couldn't do that to her again.

"I forgive you," I said and a great shuddering breath rolled through her.

"Oh god, thank you," She breathed, and flung herself into my arms. I wanted to cry out in agony, but I bit my lip, holding myself together. I made sure not to move, for if I did, I was sure that she would know.

I knew then that if this was what I had to do for the rest of my life, I would take it. If my plans failed, I would be content to pretend to be Draco for the rest of my days. If it meant being with her forever, I would take it.

I noticed something suddenly.

"You aren't wearing your ring," I said, taken aback. She stepped back, out of my embrace and looked at her bare finger, then back up at me.

"Why would I be wearing it? Rings are signs of love and devotion, and those are both gone from my and Tom's relationship." I breathed in deeply. I was quite sure that I was still wearing the ring that she had given me. Hopefully she wouldn't notice. That was a tiny flaw that we hadn't thought of which could blow our cover. Should I take off the ring and risk being questioned about it, or leave it on to see if she noticed?

"So what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" I asked her.

"Oh, you know. Midnight snack," She said. "I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd come here, eat and talk to the house elves."

"Yeah, some of them aren't bad," I admitted. I had never been partial to the creatures, but some were alright. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I've heard stories about you hating house elves," She said. I quickly back pedaled, trying to think of a way out.

"I mean, the house elf we had was a right git, he-"

"Dobby?" She laughed. "Dobby was the kindest elf known to man! He gave up his life to save Harry,"

"Like I said," I grumbled. "Git." She grinned wryly at me.

"Now that's the Draco I know." I smiled back. Good. That meant that the plan was working. Suddenly I started getting the warning pangs that meant that the polyjuice would be wearing off in a few minutes.

"I have to go," I said quickly.

"Alright, good night," She said sheepishly. "See you tomorrow, friend?" I smiled down at her.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I hurried out of the kitchen and to Draco's rooms. After I took the potion I decided to sleep for the next few hours until I needed to take it again. As I was drifting off I kept thinking, 'Good, good. She's safe.'

GGGGGGGGGG

As I walked back to my room, I pulled out the chain from around my neck. I looked at the beautiful wedding ring that hung on it. A symbol of Tom's love for me. I really should have chucked it when he left me, but I couldn't. I couldn't let Gan see it, so I put it on a necklace.

My curtains were yanked open harshly the next morning. I squinted against the morning light.

"Huh? Wha? Who's there?" I croaked.

"Good morning, miss!" A cheery voice said. "'Tis January 29th, a beautiful day outside, and today master has asked you to accompany him to Diagon alley."

"Diagon alley? I'm not allowed to go there," I said still asleep, burying my face in the pillow. "Not without Tom," I started dozing again, and the elf made the blankets dissapear. I shivered against the cold air and sat up blearily.

"Into the shower with you miss," the little elf said. I trudged to the bathroom and spent twenty minutes standing under the water. Finally she banged on the door, starting to get aggravated. "You are late already! Hurry up!" I mouthed at her through the door, mimicking her, and dried my hair with a flick of my wand. She had clothes set aside for me already and I looked at them woefully.

"Can't I just wear sweatpants and a sweater?" I pleaded.

"No. You is being very bad, miss, now into the clothes." I pulled on the white blouse and the grey blazer before slipping into the pencil skirt. What was I, a business representative? She was standing on the bed behind me in a flash and suddenly my hair was in a sleek bun on the back of my head.

"You are one crazy little elf," I told her.

"Yes miss, Turvy has been told that before," She sighed. "The death eaters are going to be eating breakfast soon, go eat with them." I slumped, and walked out of the room in the heels she had slipped onto my feet. I didn't usually look this presentable. I opened the door to the hall, and a wave of sound hit me. They were loud when they ate. Actually, I corrected myself. They hadn't started yet. I looked around the room. No Draco. No Gan. No one to sit with that I actually cared enough about to talk to. I didn't know half these people, and some of them were speaking languages I didn't know. I squeezed in on the end of a table just as the side door opened. Everyone around me stood, and I stared up at them in shock. Someone came up beside me, grabbed my arm and wrenched me to my feet. I looked over and glared at Rasputin. Damned vampire and his super speed. I was dreading not having any windows near so that he could burn in the sun. I attempted to yank out of his hold but he held fast. Everyone else sat again and he pulled me down.

"Don't touch me," I snarled at him. He grinned, showing blood stained teeth and I balked. "Why are you here anyways? Apparantly you've already eaten for the day."

"I ate before day break, love. Don't want to get all ashey in the sun." I shuddered. "Don't get queasy now, just when I thought you were tough."

"Why are you here?" I repeated.

"Dunno," He said, shrugging. "Lord Chaos wanted me for something." I cringed at the name. "I expect he'll let you lot eat some 'ought before he does anything to me."

"Does anything to you?"

"Well, yeah, I'm expectin' he's not too pleased with the lack of the dead bride," I glared at him. He shrugged. "Just saying." As it turned out, Rasputin was right. Just after he had finished eating Gan raised his hands and silence fell. A dead weight settled in my stomach as he called,

"Rasputin, Rabastan, please come forward," I looked up at Rasputin as he got lithely to his feet.

"It was nice knowing you," he said to me, then scampered up the aisle. I stared after him. Was he really that excited to go to his death? I looked up the aisle after him and blew out a sigh. The room was so quiet the rustle of Rasputin's cloak seemed loud and bothersome. I gulped when he reached the head table and went down on one knee, his head bowed.

"Rasputin, what is your quest?" Gan asked imperiously.

"To honor and serve lord chaos," Rasputin atoned loudly.

"And Rabastan?"

"The same, milord," Rabastan said loudly.

"Then why, I ask, did you not manage to capture the mudblood, Hermione Granger?" Gan snapped. They cringed and didn't answer. "Answer me!" Gan ordered.

"We were stopped," Rabastan muttered.

"Stopped by whom?"

"Ginevra Weasley," He said. I smirked. Atleast he had gotten the Ginevra part right. I still thought of myself as a Riddle, however. The smirk was wiped off of my face when Gan called,

"Ginny, come forward," My stomach clenched and suddenly the room was too hot. I got to my feet shakily and stumbled down the aisle. I stood before Gan and crossed my arms.

"Yes?" I asked, and he smiled a tiny smile at me before addressing Rasputin again.

"You mean to tell me that you were stopped by this young woman?" He asked, and snickered lightly. My eyes went to Draco. He was perched on the edge of his seat, his eyes flicking between me and Gan, as if he were about to spring across the table at me.

"She was very powerful," Rasputin grumbled, embarrassed now. I wondered why Gan was doing this infront of the rest of the court.

"Why did you stop them?" Gan asked me. My mouth fell open in shock and I narrowed my eyes at him. I needed to compose myself for a moment before I could speak.

"The woman in question is my sister-in-law," I hissed. He grinned.

"So you would go this far for her?" I glared at him.

"Yes,"

"Would you go this far for me? Your lord and master?" I stared at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Well?" I decided to do the smart thing and lie.

"Yes, milord," I said through my teeth. Draco flinched back away from me as if I'd struck him. Gan didn't notice, but I did, and I saw the betrayal in his eyes.

"My servants, I give you Miss Ginevra Weasley, an exemplary death eater, and my personal friend,"

"It's Riddle," I said under my breath. His head snapped in my direction.

"What did you say?" He growled. I raised my chin and looked into his eyes.

"Not Weasley," I said. "Riddle." He glared at me, and I stared right back. "I haven't been legally divorced from my husband, sir," I saw the grin flit across Draco's face, and I was happy I had said it, if it gave him some peace, even though I'd probably get in trouble for it later.

"Very well," Gan ground out. "You are dismissed. Everyone in the room stood and bowed to him. I inclined my head slightly and as the room started filtering out I made to go with them. "One minute, Ginny," Gan said in a black voice. I cringed and turned back to him.

"Yes, Gan?" I asked, and the use of his name merely seemed to make him angrier.

"Next time we eat, you'll be sitting up here with Draco and myself, understood?"

"Yes," I said and turned.

"Yes what?" He said. I rolled my eyes. Did I really have to say it?

"Yes, almighty and all knowing amazing dark lord of Chaos," I snapped. He grinned at me.

"That's better. You may go,"

**I'm soooo sorry that took so long! :-( I've been at camp, and then school hit me like a ton of bricks…ahhh!! Hopefully there'll be more to come soon! I'll try and keep up!!**

**Review, Review, Review!! It'll let me know if I should keep posting!!! **

**~iamthewalrus93**


	33. Chapter 33

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I waited anxiously outside of the doors. I hadn't seen her come out and he definitely hadn't left yet. The door opened and I breathed a silent sigh of relief that she was alright. She couldn't see me, standing still in the shadows as I was.

"Draco," Said a bored voice from behind me, and I jumped. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't stalk other death eaters." I looked down.

"I am a close friend of Ginevra's," I said formally. "I feel it is my duty to keep an eye on her."

"Actually, mate, that'd be my duty. Come on, let's have a drink," I grinned.

"It's nine o-clock in the morning, man. Give it a rest,"

"It's going to be a hard day, Malfoy." I raised my eyebrows at him. "You're right," he sighed. I suppose I'll have to wait until after we get back."

"We're going somewhere?"

"Diagon alley. Didn't I tell you?"

"No,"

"Well are you coming?"

"Sure," I said immediately. He beamed like I'd granted him some great honor.

"Excellent,"

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Ginevra's ready to go." I nearly choked on my own spit.

"She's coming?" He glanced at me.

"Well, yeah. Why? I thought you two were mates."

"We are," I said cautiously.

"Then why aren't you going to get her?" He barked, and I jumped. I began to follow orders until something came over me. And I turned back to him slowly.

"D'you fancy her?" I asked in a deadly voice. I saw him blush for the first time in…well, ever.

"Sod it all," he mumbled. "Yeah, I like her," He smirked and I felt nothing.

I hung in limbo, feeling nothing, smelling nothing, hearing only a ringing in my ears, and seeing my vision become blurred.

_I crouched on all fours and growled at him, baring my teeth. He matched my stance spittle coming out from his muzzle. I took a swipe at him and he dodged it before pouncing at me. We bit at each other's throats trying to sever the jugular when-_

"Draco? Draco?" He was asking. I shook my head and blinked coming back to reality.

"What?"

"Will you get her or am I going to stand here all day like a sodding idiot?" He definitely had let power go to his head. I shook my head again before taking the stairs two at a time to find her.

GGGGGGGGGGG

I looked out the window and sighed. It was raining again. Not much of a shock for where we were. Still, I didn't love the rain anymore. Not since Tom…I heard someone knocking at the door and went to answer it. I opened it to find Draco, to my surprise.

"Oh, you're coming with us?"

"What?" He asked, seemingly dazed.

"To Diagon alley?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah," He said, then after a beat, "Hey why didn't you tell me you were going somewhere alone with him?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't believe it was any of your business," I growled at him.

"Oh I beg to differ!" He said angrily following me towards the small armoire where I was hanging my robes. I extracted a pair of earrings and fastened them on, still in shock from what he was saying. "I think it's very much _my business_ when you go on dates with a sod like that!" I cocked my head at him, crossing my arms.

"So much for him being your lord and master," I huffed. He clenched his fists and shut the door with a flick of his wand.

"You think I give a damn about him?" He asked, and when I began to ask, cut me off, "And yes, I silencioed it too," I glared at him.

TTTTTTTTTT

"If you hate him so much then why the hell do you work for him? Why do you stay, and why in gods name didn't you stop the bedamned mutiny he was planning?" She asked in a black voice. I took a step back from her.

"I-"

"Why?" She repeated, and I saw the black creeping into her eyes. This was a bad sign.

"Calm down, Ginny," I said slowly.

"Answer my question!" She cried. Her hair flew around her face in invisible wind currents.

"Fine!" I snapped back, raising my palms. "I didn't stop it…I didn't stop it because he told me not to," I hung my head after these words. It was true. I had told Draco not to interfere with Gan's plans, and that was why the mutiny had worked. Well, actually that was why he and I were alive. Gan would have killed us otherwise. When I looked back at her, all the anger was gone. Her eyes were brown again, and she wasn't mad.

"He-he told you not to fight?" She asked disbelievingly. I raised my chin a little bit.

"Does that make him a coward?" I demanded. She shook her head slowly.

"No…no, it just means…" She fell silent. Suddenly I panicked. Had I given too much away?

"Means what? What?"

"Nothing," She muttered. "I hate the rain."

My stomach clenched, and I felt a familiar tightness in my chest. I'm pretty sure this is why people talk about their heart breaking. When you really, really love someone, but you can't say anything to them about it, it hurts. It hurts a lot.

"Gan wants you to meet him downstairs as soon as possible." She looked up at me. I could feel my eyes turn soft and I smoothed a hair off of her forehead. I snatched my hand back when I realized what I was doing. I spun on my heel and marched out of the door.

GGGGGGGGG

"We need to talk," Gan told me when we arrived back on the lawn from our day out. I glanced at him, worried.

"We've been talking all day." I pointed out.

"Draco, give us some privacy," Gan ordered, his eyes still blazing into mine. Draco hesitated long enough for me to glance at him before he walked the hundred meters to the manor.

"W-what did you want to talk about?" I gulped. For some reason, him wanting to talk to me alone made me nervous. He kept staring at me, and it unnerved me. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked self-consciously.

"You're stunning," he said bluntly and I blushed. I felt a knot come to my stomach as I waited for what I knew had been coming since he arrived at the manor.

"No I'm not," I said quietly, looking away and feeling my face flaming. He grabbed my upper arm and I turned back to him. His eyes burned with ferocity, making me want to run in the opposite direction, but also wanting to get closer to him too. He was my only comfort, and I didn't want to loose it my rebuking him.

"You _are_." He said passionately. "And this is what we're going to talk about." My stomach squirmed. I wasn't ready for this. Not with the two feeble stitches holding my heart together so freshly healed. If he cast me off, one stitch would disappear, leaving Draco the only thing holding me together. I didn't want that. "Ever since I came here with my father, Ginny, I've been astounded by you. You're a truly remarkable woman. The fire you had in you when I came has only grown brighter since that- that _man_," he said scathingly, referring to Tom, "left you. You got stronger through that pain, and no woman I've ever met could have done that." I opened my mouth to interject, but he held up his hand. "Please, let me get this out. It's not easy for me." I shut my mouth and he continued. "I love you," he said, and my heart stuttered. Not in the good, 'I love you too' way, but in the 'oh damn he's going to murder me' way.

"Gan," I whispered.

"I love you," he repeated. "and I want you to love me." Every single one of my nerves sang in horror and in pain. He looked at me expectantly now.

"Gan," I whispered again, and tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm sorry," he inhaled sharply and looked down. I wasn't prepared for the honest, innocent disappointment that showed in his eyes. I took a step closer to him and put a hand on either side of his face, tilting his face up so we were looking each other in the eye again. "I can't love you right now," I said quietly. "Not with Tom-"

"I get it," he said sharply and turned to storm up the stairs, but I put a hand around his chest and hugged his back tightly. I couldn't see his face, but I could feel my own panic battling with the sympathy and admiration. I suppose I actually did like him like that, a little, but it was so overshadowed by the scar of Tom that I couldn't be sure. He froze at the contact and I propped my chin on his shoulder.

"No, I don't think you do. Tom and I were-" he stiffened at the name, but I continued, "so close, I need a while to recover from it. I walked around him so that I was in front of him now, and examined his expression. "Please, understand, I really, really like you. You're a good friend to me."

"Friend," he said in a broken voice. "Yeah, I guess we are good _friends_."

"Will you let me finish?" I asked quietly. He set his jaw and folded his arms. "After I'm healed from Tom- I may be able to…to love you back." I lied. He stared at me with his disconcerting eyes, and said nothing. Silence stretched on and I began counting his breaths as my heart pounded inside my chest. I was at 27 when he sighed, and took a step towards me.

"This isn't going to stop me from loving you now," he warned, "and I don't care what you say, because nothing can stop that. I _will_ show you the same amount of affection as if you loved me back," he spat the last three words, but then his face composed into a smile. He slowly bent to my level I propped a hand on his chest and he pulled away. "Give it a try, Eshana. You may even find you like it too." He moved closer to me again, but I stopped him.

"Eshana?" I asked.

"I like the name," he said, raising an eyebrow. I stared into his gorgeous face and smiled as truly as I could. He smiled back and kissed me


End file.
